The Hiding Games
by BoyWithTheBread51
Summary: Slash! When he arrives into the Capitol, Peeta finds out he is attracted to the guy from Two. Both of them observe soon they have feelings for each other. But nothing will go smoothly - The Games stands in their way, with the bloodthirsty Katniss on the edge. Warning: Strong language, sexual content, violence. Peeta/Cato [Peetato] story. M/M
1. Chapter One

**This is my first fanfiction what I upload here. Sorry for the grammar mistakes.**

**This story is SLASH (Boy x Boy), and it will may contain graphic sexual scenes! If you don't like, don't read.**

**I don't own any of these characters. Suzanne Collins is owns ThebHunger Games Trilogy, and all characters in them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

I've had a dream about the Reaping Day, again. I did this since I was twelve years old. But something tells me today will not be the luckiest day of my life.

"Son! Get ready!" My mother shouted into my room. I always felt like she hates me, and my brothers are hating me too. The only one who I think will be sad if I'm going to die is my father. My family owns a little bakery in District Twelve, we are all helping my father to run it. It's not a big thing, but there are no big things in Twelve. Almost all the people are starving, dying because it, or because of some kind of sickness. When I got ready, I headed to the Hall Of Justice - where the Reaping ceremonies are being held.

When I got there, I saw her. I saw Katniss Everdeen, the girl who I had a crush on since I know my mind. I am madly, and deeply in love with her. Or at least I thought I am. I don't really know. Sometimes when I look at his friend, Gale's rippling abs are taking my attention. I am confused and I don't know what's going on with me in the last few months. I think I love Katniss. I always loved her. But there's this feeling in my gut what is craving for get freed, and I don't know what's that either.

Effie Trinket stays on the stage with a big smile

"Welcome! Welcome! Today we celebrate the 74th Hunger Games!" She says happily. She stands near one of the urns.

"May the odds be _ever_ in your favor" she adds with an even bigger smile.

"As usual, ladies first!" She gets out a paper from the urn.

"Primrose Everdeen!" She calls out. Primrose is Katniss' little sister. She is nothing like Katniss tough - Prim has blonde hair, fair skin and beautiful blue eyes. I feel sorry for this girl. I don't even know her, but I know that she doesn't have any chance in winning the Games.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I feel sorry for her, it shouldn't be easy for her. But that's just it... I don't feel anything else. For some reason, a teardrop appears in my eyes, then it falls down from my cheek. I'm very confused.

"I think we got a volunteer!" Effie says, it's like her nails are waiting for Katniss and another Tribute to crawl into. She's kinda creepy in this pink outfit.

Then Effie goes to the other urn.

'_Please don't be me! Please don't be me!' _I tell myself.

"Peeta Mellark." I think I didn't hear it well. I'm going to pass out. I heard my name, I've got a shock, what makes me to stand here, and do nothing.

"Come on, dear! Come, come!" She tells with that happy, creepy smile on her face. I can't move, my legs are numb, I feel like they have been frozen to the ground. I feel a gentle touch on both of my hands.

"Don't worry, buddy!" This voice.. This belongs to Gale Hawthorne. My body is shaking. "I'm scared." I tell him. I don't know why am I telling this to someone I don't even know, but this is the truth.

"I know, but you have to pretend to be brave, dude!" He adds with a gentle smile. Then he left, now he's standing right next to Primrose whose eyes are red from the crying. I've got all of my force to move, then I walked up on the stage.

I didn't feel anything, I was numb on the outside and inside too. I didn't hear anything what Effie said. I caught up my mind when Gale got into the room where I have had a chance to say good-bye to my loved ones. I was confused. I didn't _love _him. And he didn't love _me_ either. I barely even spoke to him, for like some seconds, before I went up on the stage.

"I know it's hard for you, dude. It shouldn't be easy to being reaped in these fucking Games! But I want you to know: No matter what happens in that Arena, Katniss would do anything to win! Please don't let her become some kind of monster in _their_ sick game. But if she becomes crazy, and some kind of killing machine..." His voice was sharp as a knife, but it's like a sponge now. "Just make sure you won't let her leave the arena."

"But.. But you love her! How could you say that?" I ask.

"I love HER! I love Katniss, but you know some people after their Games becomes the weapon of… " He glances at the camera in the corner "their weapon!. She told me yesterday that to visit the boy Tribute, whoever he is, and tell him to make her life count. She wants to die as a hero. She doesnt want to win as a villain, Peeta!"

Tears filled his eyes, but he had success in overcoming them.

A Peacekeeper comes in to take him away. Did he really just ask me to kill the love of his life if she won't be a 'hero'? What does this even mean?

Then the doors shuts open, and I face myself with my mother. I don't see any emotions on her face.

"I think Twelve will win this year." She says. For a moment I thought she wants me to win, but then she said this: "This girl.. Katniss Everdeen?...hunts very well. She could win this." She didn't talk about me. One moment later she leaves without saying goodbye to me.

She wants me dead, and I don't know why.

Maybe she knows something about me what I still don't.

* * *

><p><strong>Cato's POV<strong>

Reaping day is always hard for me and Clove. Our parents always wanted us to volunteer as Tributes for the Games. Both of our dads told us this is the perfect age to do it. We are very afraid of going into an arena because there's one thing we know: There's not a chance we could leave it together. If we would make it until the final two… I don't want to fight with her! And I know she doesn't want to fight with me neither! Clove's dad abused her every day. Today she got slapped, very hard. When Clove asked him why did he do this, Mr. Kentwell's answer was this: "You have to learn what pain is, stupid girl! You want to be a bitch, just like your mother?" Clove almost began to cry, but she knew if she did, then her dad would have slapped her again.

I remember his voice. It was sharper than a knife, louder than it used to be. "My daughter has to bring pride and honor for her family!" My father then told him: "If my son will not volunteer, I will punish him! I won't be the father of a coward!"

His face was full of disgust.

Our families in Two are teaching us to win the games in a very special way. They are using their physical strenght to 'teach' us to be more resistant to pain. They are training us mentally, and emotionally too. After this, we could train with weapons. And that's just one day of our lives. Almost everyone believes that The Capitol wants to make Victors because of honority ant these shits… But I know they just wants to train people to become perfect warriors for them.

After we got to the Justice Building, Clove was the firs to speak. " I'm not.. I'm not strong, Cato! Okay.. I know what to do with throwing knives but that's it. I'm emotionally zero!" She said, her voice shaking.

"No, you're not!" I touched her hands. "You can do it, Clove. You can play 'that arrogant bitch from District Two, who has no emotions and it's all about killing for her.' I will play my part too. I will protect you." I don't know what am I saying. I'm not even sure that I could protect my own sock drawer!

Clove's voice is shaking. "We can't win. One of us will die. And I don't know which option would be worse."

I want to divert the topic, because she's right. I will be the one to die, she has to live! "Clove, the camera's will be here soon. Put up your mask." I smile at her, then her face shows what she's not: Fearless, Brutal murder.

Everyone wants us to be heartless, fearless, and strong warriors. Well, I'm not any of these! And neither is Clove, the girl I love.

I was sure in that I love her very much, more than anything until I saw this guy.

When the Reaping was over, after we volunteered, we watched the videos about every District's Tribute. We wanted to know who we will face in some days. When we got to Twelve, I saw this very… _handsome _guy. His ashy blonde hair was cute, it falls in waves over his forehead. His beatiful blue eyes were staring into the deepest parts of my soul. I wanted to feel the touch of his pale skin. And his stocky build is… _NO! _I tell myself.

I thought that I have feelings for girls. Now I'm not even sure about what I feel for Clove. I know I feel _something!_ But it's not… it's not physical attraction. I like her more like a friend. And this is making me mad. I don't want to hurt her feelings! She was with me in my whole life! She loved me so much! She loves me! I can't stab her in the back.

Maybe I've been with her because I was afraid of what would my parents would think of me. Of the _real_ me.

_No. No, no, no! It can't be! I love Clove! I can't fall for a boy. You love Clove, Cato! _

_A Career can't be gay!_

* * *

><p><strong>Please report if you liked it or not :) Thank you for reading. I would like this to be long, and I hope you will like it.<strong>


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

At the train station I look into Katniss' eyes. This is the first time I'm this close to her, but I don't feel what I've expected.

"Hey." I say with a sad face. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" She says. I look deep into her eyes. "What was that thing with Gale?" I ask. "You know, the 'hero' and 'villain' one." I am beginning to explain, but she knows exactly what I was talking about. She's thinking about the right answer.

"You know, the Games makes awful things with people. Do you remember Titus?" She asks. I don't remember any Victors by this name. I don't know who this guy is.

"Titus?" I ask.

"Yeah." She confirms. "I don't know exactly which Games he was Victor, but I remember that killing altered him. It made him a monster. He lived in District 6. He was the same age as us. After he was starving too much, he had enough of it. As soon as he killed someone, he began to chew on their organs like an animal. He lost his human self, he resorted cannibalism. You know that The Hunger Games has no rules, but this cannibalism-thing was too much for the Capitol citizens, so the Gamemakers censored most of his kills. When he left alone, and he won the Games, he died in 'mysterious' conditions. The Capitol killed him, because he wasn't a human anymore. I don't want this, you know… I volunteered for my sister so I could save her life for one more years, that's it."

"You won't even fight?" I ask. "You can't do that! You will have to fight. You know, you can fight without killing anybody."

"What do you mean by that?" She is confused, I understand why. I wouldn't believe myself either.

"You have to fight for what's important to you, and not for the audience." When she hears that, I see that on her face that she's actually thinking about this idea.

"But.. the Games are changing people, and not in a good way. You have to hide your true self, you have to hide everything what is you, Peeta Mellark. If you would make it, and get out of there alive you will have no chance to be the Boy With The Bread again. You'd be a Victor."

"What.. What did you say?" I ask. My arms are shaking. A flashback is coming through my mind. One day, when we were about eleven years old, she sat on our backyard in the garden. I saw her from the window of our bakery, so I intentionally burned three bread. My mother slapped me three times for it, and told me to give all three bread to the pigs. I threw two of them into the pig sty, and the third one in the mud. In front of her.

I know I could have run there and give it to her gently, but I was afraid of my mother. I was scared.

"The Boy With The Bread." Katniss says. "You gave me bread once, and I gave you this nickname."

"I remember." I say.

Effie stamps behind us, with one blonde man on her right side, and a woman on the left.

"This is Haymitch Abernathy and Maysilee Donner. They both won the Second Quarter Quell. You can't remember that, but that year they had fourty-eight Tributes, and two Victors. The rule was: There could be two Victors, if they are from the same District." Her Capitol accent gives a terrible consistency with her voice.

"Why are you here?" Katniss asks with a very harsh voice. She was not the nicest person in Panem, but there are worse than her. I like her in the way she is. I love her.

"Oh, they are your mentors, silly girl." Effie smiles at her, but Katniss got offended by that. The woman didn't understand what did she do.

"I'm not silly!" Katniss tells to Effie. She takes a glance at Haymitch, and then at Maysilee. "Who will be my mentor?"

Maysilee smiles at the girl.

"Me!"

There's something on Mysilee's chest. A gold pin, with a bird in a circle. If I look close enough, I can see that it's not just a simple bird, it's a Mockingjay.

"Nice pin." I smile. Maysilee nods at me with a smile. "Thank you, Peeta! You can have it… It will save you from every kind of trouble."

I heard stories about birds called Jabberjays. The Capitol created them seventy-five years ago, before the Treaty of Treason, during the Dark Days to mock the voice of the rebels. They were created to be like spies. The Capitol released them to the rebels, and they have gone back with the sufficient information about the rebels' plan.

When the rebels found out what these muttations could do, they sent them back with false information. When the Capitol observed that the birds sent them false informations, they released them into the woods, where they mated with Mockingbirds, creating a whole new species: The Mockingays.

"You… You would really give it to me?" I ask with consternation.

"Yes. You need it more, than me." She takes off the golden pin from her chest, and places it on Peeta's shirt, near his heart. "This thing is made from a strong material. It will literally protect you." She smiles at me.

"Thank you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cato's POV<strong>

I am staring out of the train's window. I don't know what I expect to see in the dark tunnel. Maybe I want to see that cute blonde coming towards me, and feel the warmth of his body. Maybe I am thinking about getting on Twelve's train, and kiss him myself.

'No!' I tell myself.

"Cato!" I hear a deep voice behind my back. I can recognise his voice even if I don't see his face. It's Gloss, my mentor. He is the Victor of the Sixty-third Hunger Games. His sister, Cashmere is Clove's mentor, she won one year later.

"Hi, Gloss." I say, putting on the required arrogant face. Everyone thinks that I'm confident about myself, and they think I am strong, or just simply stupid. But they can't see what's under the surface, and they won't. This whole 'show' could be called The Hiding Games, because everyone is hiding their real personality. Everyone, except for one. My thoughts slowly merge back to the boy from District Twelve. I don't even know his name. I think it was beginning with a 'B' or a 'P'. I will find it out in the Capitol. I will earn his trust, and he will become my ally. Then we could be something more.. 'Enough, Cato!' A voice tells this in the back of my head. I think my remorse is playing games with me. Or my two selves: The one, who doesn't want anything, but the blonde's lips, and the other one, which is afraid of his dad. Which doesn't want to hurt the girl who loves him. Which wants to make himself to love that lovely girl. But… he can't.

"What's up, boy?" He asks. He never cares about formalities. I see in his eyes that he wants something. He came here to take something away from me.

"Why did you come here?" I ask him, and I let a bored sigh out of myself. I hope it is believable.

" 'Dunno.. You just sat here for like… forty-five minutes, staring out of the window, murmuring something about District Twelve's male Tribute." What the hell did I do?

"What?" I ask. I am panicking. What if he have found it out?

"I will shut my mouth, if you'll open yours." He says. I don't know what this thing wants to mean. He likes to speak 'mysterious'. At least he thinks this is something like that.

"What are you talking about, Gloss?" I ask with a confused face. This isn't an act, I'm really confused right now.

"I told you to open your mouth, and then I'll shut mine." He says again.

"Uhumm.." I say, nodding. "Now you helped a lot." My voice is sarcastic. "But seriously what the hell are you talking about?"

Gloss looks around to make sure nobody hears him, just me.

"You murmured something about kissing him, and about his body, so it wasn't that hard to find out." Wait.. What? I didn't just thought those things?

"Okay. I have strange feelings these days." Now I'm begging: "Please! Don't tell it to Clove! She would break into little shreds that nothing could place together!"

"Oh, Cato." He smiles at me, arrogantly. This kind of grimace is making me want to throw him out one of the windows here. "I don't care about your, or your little Clove's feelings!"

"Then what do you care about? What do you want from me?" I ask.

"I want… something special. This time I'll tell you again. This will be the last time, if you don't get it, then it's your problem." He says. "I will shut my mouth" he adds, then he slows down. "If. You. Open. Yours." He looks at his crotch.

_Fuck!_

"Did you really just told me to…" I hope I won't have to finish this sentence.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that? I'm one of the hottest guys in whole Panem!" He says with a smirk.

"And there's noone who's near you when it comes to cockiness. No, Gloss. I won't do anything like that to you!"

"Then everyone will know your little secret." He says.

"There has to be some other things.. We could have another agreement, what doesn't involve sexuality, okay?"

"There's no other way. You'll suck it, or you'll suck!" He's speaking like this again..

"No, Gloss! Okay?!" Then I remembered that I recorded our talk. I always do this with him because he's a sneaky bastard. "You'll shut your mouth, and this will stay at me. You'll open your mouth, Cashmere would hear this. What will you do then, Glossy?" I add with an evil smirk on my face.

"Hey, boy! Take it easy. I was just kidding."

"Oh, really?" I ask, with the same voice.

"Yeah, really." Then he walks away.

I stay alone with my thoughts again. Why do I say to everyone that Clove is my girlfriend? We kissed only two times! And all this 'girlfriend' thing began like one week ago. I don't want to hurt her, and I don't want to hurt anyone else either. But she deserves to know, before she falls in love with me. I would not be able to return it, even if I wanted to. Because I don't like girls in that way.

What if I told Clove that I like boys? That I like one boy.

The boy from Twelve.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

Effie comes into my room like a queen, just to say one thing: "In some hours we will arrive to the glorious Capitol." She claps. "I'm so excited! I can't even…"

"You can't even what, Effie?" I ask, laughing.

"I don't know, dear! I didn't find out the end of the sentence." Then she walks out, still clapping.

On the train both of our mentors are talking with us about their strategies, and about choosing our own. I don't know what Maysilee and Katniss are talking about, but Katniss doesn't know either what me and Haymitch are doing. Haymitch is teaching me how to become the Capitol's favorite, and how to melt their heart.

"You're going to smile, and be very nice to them. You will be the guy what every Capitol women will adore by playing a little."

"Playing? What do you mean by playing?" I ask. He smiles at me, or I'd call it a smirk insted.

"The people in the Capitol loves when teenage boys and girls are killing each other, but you know what they like even more?" I begin to think about different things. What Capitol people could like anything more than brutality, violence, their clothes, wigs, and fashion? They are very superficial creatures, noone could understand them in the Districts. We are starving and waiting to die, when they are watching television all day long, and eating. They are very disgusting.

The people in the Districts are working hard, they have to make articles for the Capitol, and in exchange they are getting some things back, but these aren't enough! 'This isn't fair!' I tell myself. I gave it up, I don't know what the hell he is talking about.

"What?" My voice is full of curiosity, I think now I'm going to hear my strategy for the Games from Haymitch. Of course I'm very excited! I'm grasping the Mockingjay pin in my hands. It's a strange bird. Even if the Capitol wanted them dead, they managed to survive. This is the real honor, not what the Victors earn after winning in the Games. This little creature 'rebelled' against the Capitol, their pure existance is the proof for that they are not invincible, they could become wounded, and then dead.

"Stories, Peeta. The Capitol loves the Hunger Games, that's true. But they like it even better if people in them have stories." This could have something in it. Violence could be even more effective if the people has stories behind them. The Capitol likes it if they know why the Tributes killed a person, or if there is a reason for them. But…

"What kind of stories are you talking about? There are pretty much, like your life story, what kind of people are in your family.."

"Love stories, Peeta. Capitol likes drama. What comes with drama? If two lovers are fighting for each other to survive. This is the only thing that could melt their heart, there is nothing else."

"But I don't love Katniss." I say. This surprises me more than Haymitch. Did I really just say that out loud? There has to be something wrong with me. What if I really like boys? I hope Haymitch would not tell it to anyone. He is my mentor, he has to know everything about me.

"What do you mean about you don't love her? I saw how did you watch her when we were at the reaping."

"I watched her because I felt sorry for her sister." I say. "I think something is wrong with me."

Haymitch doesn't say a word for a while, I see on his face that he is thinking about something. My last sentence was very understandable for him. I think he got what I am talking about, but I'm not very sure. His face is inexpressive, I don't know what he is thinking right now.

"I think I like guys." I shiver a little from my sincerity. This feels very real after I told it to someone. This thought was in my mind since a really long time. I feel free, I don't know why. For a moment I think that all the world is myself, but then I fall back into reality. I look into Haymitch's eyes. "I can't have a love story with another boy." I add.

"Yes you can." I am very surprise about his reaction. I thought his face will be disorted with disgust, but no. He is smiling at me, and it feels really god.

"You are not disgusted? My mom always hated me because she knew something about me what I didn't. Now I know this was that thing."

"I'm sorry for saying this" he begins "but your mother is an idiot bitch if she thinks this is something what people have to be ashamed of!" His words came into my body like drugs into Capitol people. It made me feel dizzy, free, and very happy.

"Thank you." Is all I can say to him, with a big smile. I can't wipe it off my face.

"You can fall in love with a guy."

"Yes, I can. But what if 'The One' doesn't love me back? I am afraid from this."

"Then he would be a bastard." He says with a smile. "Everyone would love you. Your true self. Just be you in the Capitol, and you'll probably have more sponsors than the careers!" He says.

"I don't want to pretend that I'm in love. I want to fall in love for real." I say.

"Let's hope you will have this privilege, Peeta. Not everyone falls in love with an arena. But I could tell you one-two examples"

"Really?" I ask. "Who?"

I became curious. This means I could have a chance for love too. If I want to be honest with myself, I almost dreamt about love. When I was three years old, I played with my teddy bear that we were in love, and then we married. When I turned six, I gave one of my friends a ring made out of dandelion. At age fourteen I began to feel weird. I began to feel like guys are more attractive for me than girls. And now, at age sixteen I am dreaming about loving a boy who loves me back. I did have a very long way until I found out I'm attracted to guys, that I'm _gay_, but this is not the end of my story. This is just the beginning. The only frightening thing is now that I'm afraid of how it ends, because not everyone has their happy endings. I was never lucky in my life.

"Me and Maysilee were in the Games when I found out that she's the one for me. We were very lucky for the special rules, so we won together. We are together since then. So I really hope that you'll find love there."

I didn't see the 50th Hunger Games in the television. For some reason the Capitol never aired it. But after hearing this I'm pretty disappointed. I would've watch a real happy ending for two people, a Hunger Games what was bound with love.

He smiles, and I smile too, for a moment. But then I remember the only rule for the Games: Only one can win. Now I became sad. Very sad.

"Haymitch…" My voice become There could be only one Victor." I say while I am staring at my shoes. I don't want to say this out loud, but I will have to. "One of us would have to die."

* * *

><p><strong>Cato's POV<strong>

I am still thinking about what Gloss said. I don't want him to tell this to anyone, so I'm keeping the recording device at myself every day. Even if I shower. When I get naked before showering, I always put it on the table what's next to the sink and the mirror, so I'm ninety percent sure Gloss wouldn't get it. I say ninety percent because he would do anything to get it, and then make to do what he want's from me. In the shower I'm thinking about stuff. About Clove, that I should love her with the full of my heart like she loves me. About my mentor, that fucking stupid, but actually really hot guy. About the Games, and my strategy. This is the most important thing I have to think about, because without a strategy I may die. And I won't be able to protect Twelve's boy, whose name I still don't know and I'm ashamed of it, the boy that makes my member so hard I can't even think of anyting else, but imagining him naked. 'Cato, focus on your strategy!' I tell myself.

My strategy is: Show everyone that you're egoist, arrogant, and a brutal killer. Don't show any emotions towards anybody, because they will make you weak. Protect Clove at all sake. Kill everyone who wants to hurt the blondie… Wait.. this was not in my strategy. I shake my hand and I step out of the shower. I grab the towel what I've put on the desk, next to the recording device, and I dried myself with it. I pulled up a boxer, what hid my erection. A dark green shirt and a cream-colored pants. I grab the device and I slide the device into one of my pockets. After I leave the bathroom, I face myself with his arrogant smile, what I've got bored of.

"Gloss!" I hiss. "What do you want from me again?"

"Don't be mad at me, little boy." He says. "I just wanted to make sure that our 'little secret' is still a secret." He is the most annoying human being I've ever met. I hope that I won't need to be very close to him in the Capitol, because I am getting mad from just him being near me.

"Yeah, it's still a secret. Now you could go away, to.. I don't know, kick puppies or something." I answer. I would run miles away from here right now. I'm pretty mad at him because he wanted to make me suck his dick. What are people thinking about? 'If you're gay then you will suck down everyone who get's in your way! Because.. Why not'. He stands in front of me, too close to me. I feel the warmth of his body what he's pushing to me.

"Good." His breath is hot, and it smells like hot chocolate. Man, I'd like to punch him and kiss him at the same time! The next moment he pushes his body even closer, close enough for me to feel his growing erection in his pants. I would like to grab it, God! 'No!' I tell myself. I woke up in the reality. But when he grabbed my penis, I fell back into the fantasies. I grabbed his ass as we began to kiss. I didn't feel anything. I only heard one thing, my body's voice. He is inviting Gloss to touch every part of it. He takes off his shirt. His body is so perfect that there's no computer programs what could make it better. I let out a quiet moan of my mouth.

"You like it?" He asked, panting.

"Yeah." He began to kiss me again and again. We fell down on the bed in my room. I took off my shirt too. My body began to shake as our naked skin touched each other. He pulled down his pants.

"Suck! Now!" He demands as he pulled down his pants, revealing his erected member. His voice was like a teacher to his student.

Now I really fell back into reality. What did I do? I don't even like Gloss!

"No!" I tell. "Get your clothes and get out of my room!"

"One moment ago you liked it, what changed your opinions?" His voice is disgusting. He got clothed again.

"I found out that you're not him! You're not the boy I like. I hate you, Gloss"

"Oh, little boy..." He winks at me. "I feel the same towards you, too."

As he walks out of my room, I'm laying on the bed and I'm watching the ceiling. I almost had a sexual experience with my mentor. What would I do if it comes to him? The Boy From Twelve? I think I'm going to blow up. I didn't want my first time of anything with Gloss. I fucked up the first kiss thing, but I don't want to fuck up everything. I want my first time to be with him, with the only guy I like.

Someone is knocking on my door. I get my shirt on.

"Who's there?" I ask

"It's Clove!" Oh God.. I know we're going to have the talk. I don't want to hurt her!

"Come in!" I say. She got something in one of her hands. It's the device.

"I found this aproximagely five minutes ago." What if Gloss would've found it? I don't wan't to think about it. I'm just happy I have it back and everything is fine.

"Oh! Thank you!" I say. Her face is in shock. "What happened?" She hands me the recording device.

"I thought you have music on this thing, so I decided to listen to it." Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. I knew we're going to have the talk, but I didn't except that in this way. "Can you explain it to me, please?"

"I can't." I say, looking down on the ground. I didn't lie to her. "I don't even know to explain it to myself."

"Then just... Try to."

"So.. It all began some days ago, on the day of the reaping. I saw this very cute guy, who.."

"I don't care about it! Why didn't you tell me, Cato?" She has tears in her eyes, but she is blinking them away.

"Because I wasn't sure either. I always was so sure that I love you more than a friend, or a sibling. But I think.." My hands and voice are shaking. "I think I like guys."

"You 'think'?" She asks with a harsh voice. "In this record it seems like you're one hundred percent sure about it!" She sits near me, and does something what I wouldn't except, even in my dreams. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Her voice became calm.

"You.. You're not.. You're not mad?"

"Of course I'm mad, Cato! You told me you loved me! You made me believe it!"

"I think my subconsciousness protected me." I say.

"What do you mean?

"You know that my father is homophobe, and he would kill me if I was gay! So I think my mind made up a very realistic feeling." I say when tears are coming out of my eyes.

"Cato.. Calm down! I know it's not your fault. I'm still mad, because you didn't tell me as fast as you unlocked the mental lock on your brain. I think I would have deserved this."

"You're right. And I feel so sorry about it, Clove.. I'm so sorry..."

"You don't have to be sorry if what you told me is true. I will need some time to live with this, and with knowing that we would never be 'us' just 'me' and 'you'."

"Thank you Clove.."

"What are you thanking me? We knew each other since we were kids! What did you except me to do? To promise you that I will slice your throat in your sleep in the Arena? I couldn't do that. I could not kill you! And if this thing makes you happy, then I won't stand in your way. Just be sure you stay alive, and you will be my friend, please. These are the two things I need right now from you."

I thought it will be harder, I thought we will fight hours long!

"I'm so lucky.." I say when I squize her hand.

"Why?" She asks criously

"Because you're not a psychopath killer!" I laugh. "And because you're here for me, even if I made a big wound on your heart. I'm lucky to have you."

"This wound will heal. Dealing with you death? Well, I could not bare that."

"I won't die. I promise. I will protect And I will help you in everything I can!" I answer.

"Think the protection part again. I'm not a princess! I don't need anyone protecting me. But thank you for the nice words, they means a lot."

Someone is knocking on the door. It's Cashmere.

"In one hour we're going to reach the Capitol. Get ready for the show."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I think this ways the longest chapter (yeah, there are three of them, but)... Anyways! Thanks for reading again ;) And please report if you like it or not, or what's good in it, and what's bad because I want to know how should I make it better!<strong>


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

* * *

><p><strong>Clove's POV<strong>

Cashmere is standing in the doorway with a big smile. She is a nice girl, I don't know what would happen to her if she'd know her brother is a smug dick. When I found that device and listened to its content, I was sure that I'd hear music, because Cato loves music, it makes him feel safe. But instead, I heard two familiar voices. One of them was Gloss, the other is Cato. I feel bad for listening to their conversation, but if I didn't, I would still think that he loves me.

When Cato began to speak about a mysterious person, I was confused. He said the boy from Twelve, not the girl from Two. I didn't want to believe for my ears, I wanted to believe that Cato's into me, that he's into girls. But unfortunately, not. My heart shattered into pieces in that very moment, and I felt like I could kill him, betray him, stab a knife into his back, like he did it to me. Instead, I wanted to stay calm and talk with him about it. Now I know why he did it.

It surprises me, a lot, but I'm not even mad. I can understand him, and his feelings. It hurts me a lot, but I understand him.

"Come on, girl. We have to get prepared, the Capitol wants to see two gorgeous warriors, and we will give it to them." She looks alike her brother, but in the inside, they're everything but nothing alike.

I went into the bathroom, where I sat down on the toilet seat. I buried my face into my hands, my ponytail became disheveled as I ran my hands through it. I thought through this situation about Cato, Gloss, and the boy from Twelve. Twelve's boy doesn't even know Cato, and neither Cato does know him, but he likes him more than me. I'm trying not be jealous. I'm trying to be happy for him. But instead of it, I begin to cry. I don't know how much time I'm here until I hear someone knocking.

"Is everything alright?" It's Cato, I know his voice very well. I hear sincere concern in it, and from this I begin to cry even harder. I think he heard me, because in the next moment I saw his legs before me. I looked up, his eyes were full of regrets. He regretted that he told me he likes the blonde guy.

"I'm sorry." He tells an eterinty later. "I didn't want to hurt you, really." His eyes becomes teary. I hate it when he cries, his sad face makes me cry even more.

"I know you didn't want to, but you did anyways. I'm not crying because of what's happening now." I say.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because of the memories what I have in the past. And because I didn't find it out sooner!" My words are just coming out of my mouth, I don't even have to think about them.

"Sooner?" He asks, his face is confused. "What do you mean by sooner?"

"If we almost began to kiss, you had an excuse. You always found out something to stay phisically away from me." I say. He is surprised. He didn't even notice what he has done?

"I.. I didn't do it by choice.. I mean.. I don't even remember doing them." He says.

"I don't know what was happening to you then, but I know what is happening to you right now! You're confused, Cato. I understand it. I will ask you to leave, because I would like to think."

"Okay, but Cashmere and Gloss told me to get you because we will arrive soon."

"Okay. I'm going to get ready then."

"Okay." He takes a break then continues. "Hey, Clove."

"Hmm?" I ask.

"Take on your mask." He smiles at me, then leaves me here. I can't help it, but laugh. We found out this when he was fourteen and I was thirteenOur parents were on a trip in the Capitol and they left us alone in our house. One night we were thinking about Reaping Day and about all District Two Tributes. We didn't know why they were so strong, but some hours later we found out: They were using a gate what was locking their emotions away from everyone else. So from that very moment if one of us got sad, or almost showed our emotions, the other one told: Take on your mask.

It is not a big thing, but it makes me feel like the girl I was two years ago. Happy, and not being madly in love with his best friend.

I wash my face, to make my tears disappear. I comb my hair carefully, because it's still disheveled, then I tie it in a ponytail. The next moment I walk out from the bathroom with a smile on my face. I find Cashmere on the coach, who's sitting like a Capitol citizen.

"Hi." I say. "You don't know how much time we left?" I ask with a gentle smile.

"I don't know, but we will arrive soon. Are you okay? Your eyes are red. Did you cry, little girl?"

"No, no! I'm just a bit sleepy."

She stands up within a moment, she becomes excited for something. "Oh, look! We're there! Call the boys." I nod, then walk out of the room which we were in. "Cato!" I shout. He's in his room, laying on his bed. "Did you see Gloss?" I ask. His body shakes a little, I almost forgot about the 'thing'.

"No, he has to be in his room. Why?"

"Cashmere told that we arrived, come on!"

He was right, I found Gloss in his room, half naked as usual. "Take on some clothes!" I roll my eyes. "We're in the Capitol!"

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

Haymitch's advice was useful what he told me about being liked in the Capitol. As the train slowed down from it's high speed, I began to smile and wave through a window, and all the citizens who saw me went totally crazy! I think this 'make yourself likable to them' thing will not be that hard how I thought. I didn't see any Capitol citizens in real life besides Effie Trinket. I always thought that she has an extreme style. Looking into the crowd what awaits for us, I begin to think that she is classified as restrained here. I see people whose skin is purple, whose hair is so long that I wonder how could they not step on it. There are every kind of strange people, but all of them is one. They are not judging each other because their not like them.

"What are you doing?" Katniss asks. "This is pointless!"

"You should do what he does." Maysilee says.

"I won't show that I like them, when I know that they would laugh on my death or something like this."

This girl is annoying sometimes, but I like her anyways.

As we get off the train, I wave, smile, and touch everyone's hand who's offering theirs to me. I'm being gentle to them, and they all are liking it. I heard as one or two of them shouted 'I will bet on you, Peeta!' and others are saying 'I'll be your sponsor!'

I thought it's hard to be likeable for them, but no. Katniss is the only one who finds it hard. A moment later I get the pin out of my pocket, and I put it up on my shirt. Just where Maysilee showed me to: On my chest, close to my heart.

I don't know why, but the Capitol people are all beginning to cheer me even better. Some time later I find out why. They're shouting things like 'I love your pin! I'll have one myself!' and 'That bird is really gorgeous!'

I look at Katniss, smiling. She just rolls her eyes.

"What's your problem? This is my strategy! I don't know how to use an arrow and a bow!" I say quietly.

"How do you know I'm hunting in the woods?" She asks.

"My father used to buy squirrels from you, in exchange for flour. Remember?"

"Oh, yes!" She answers, then we are going into a big building.

Effie's excitement is hearable from her voice. "We are in the Training Center!" She says. "You'll be living here for the next few days, you will learn to fight, use some weapons, and you could train with your allies, if you have any. Tomorrow we are going to the Opening Ceremony!" She takes a little break to get some air. "This is so exciting!"

"Calm down, sweetheart." Haymitch says.

"Haymitch, learn some manners!" She spits out the words at him, and a moment she's smiling on the people who are near us to greet us. From curiosity I glance through the place, looking at the people in it, the Tributes from each Districts. When I look at Two's Tributes, the boy is staring at me, arrogantly. I feel something strange in my stomach.

The guy is gorgeous! But he is also a Career Tribute.

And Careers doesn't make alliances with Tributes out from One, Two, Three and Four. Or at least, not always.

The next moment something strange is beginning to happen, the guy is approaching me, he's coming near me. I feel scared, and exicted from his looks at the same time. His tight shirt shows his perfect body, and I could look into eyes for an eternity. 'No, Peeta! He's a Career! I tell myself.

"Hey, Twelve!" He says arrogantly.

"H-H-Hi.." I answer. This wasn't as distinct as I wanted it to be.

"I just came here to say that your build is much more stronger than an Outer is usually."

"Excuse me? An Outer?" I ask.

"Yeah, an Outer. Someone who's from the outer Districts." He made me angry with this, but I can't fight back. His eyes doesn't let me. "And there's something else what I wanted to say: When the training begins today, You will come to us and show what you can do! And I will decide if you could join us, or not."

"Join you? Who?" I ask.

"The Careers." The rolls his eyes. He begins to walk away but then turns back to me for a moment. "By the way, what's your name The Boy From Twelve?" He asks, his voice is monotone.

"If you doesn't even care, why you'd ask it?"

"Because I asked it. So, what's your name?"

"It's.. It's Peet.."

"Is it that hard?" Oh God I'd like to wipe this arrogant smile off his face! With my mouth. 'Peeta! Not now!' I tell myself.

"I'm Peeta Mellark." I reach for his hand, and he grabs mine. His hand is warm, his touch makes me feel like I'm in another world. I begin to imagine this strong, manly touch all over my body. 'PEETA! NOT NOW!"

"And what's yours?"

"Cato Hadley." And with this he walks away to his District partner.

"Looks like someone made a strong alliance!" Haymitch says.

"Nah! He told me he will see today what I'm capable of, and maybe then he'll consider adding me."

I smile, then I look at Katniss who is jealous, I see it on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing!" She says. "I'm just surprise they want to make an ally with someone from District Twelve. That's it."

"Maybe they will get you in the team too!" I say.

"I don't want to be a Career!"

"But why are they wanting you to join them?" Maysilee asks.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that we will find out soon!"


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

* * *

><p><strong>Cato's POV<strong>

As I grab Peeta's hand, my heart slowly begins to pound in a higher rate.

"And what's yours?" He asks. I don't know how the hell should I keep on my arrogant face when I hear his beautiful voice.

"Cato Hadley." I say. I don't want to let go his warm hand. I want him to be mine, right now. But I can't even imagine about it, because I saw how he looked at her, the girl. He is in love with her, there's no way for me to get him. My mission is accomplished, I wanted to know his name. That's it, I can't know anything else about him right now. And it is okay, I accept it. I accept that he is not gay. 'What the hell did you think, you stupid boy?' I ask myself. But I don't know any answers for my question. In the next moment, I walk back to Clove.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey, where have you been?" She asks.

"Uhhmm… Just.." I take a glance at him, at Peeta. Her face is calm.

"Oh, so you visited him… What did he say?" She asks with a bit curiousity in her voice.

"I just asked his name, and told him to come at us in the Training Center because we'd like to see what he's capable of."

"What did you say to him? Are you normal?" She tells this, spitting the words out like they are some kind of poison in her mouth, and she has to get rid of it. "What do you think Marvel and Glimmer will say? They're not like me! They're not like us! All they know is how to slice someone's throat, they won't let it!"

"I'm the leader, Clove. They will have to do what I say, even if they doesn't want to."

"What if they will turn against you and then they'll kill you, hmm?"

"Until you, and him are alive, I don't care." I answer.

"But you are not even sure that he likes boys, Cato! Would you risk your life for someone you don't even know?" She has a point, but something is telling me I have to protect Peeta, even if he is not into guys.

"I don't know, Clove.. Something is telling me that I have to protect him. And if Glimmer or Marvel would turn against us, then I will make sure to never hear their voice again. I don't care about them, or their life. As I said, I only care about you and him." I point at the blonde boy, who is still talking with their mentors and with the girl who has a braid. Oh God, I'd go there and hug him, then kiss him until I can't take my breath! It is very bad that I have no odds in him being attracted to me. I feel dizzy from the thought. Clove is saying something but I can't understand her. My stomach hurts, my heart too. She shakes my shoulder.

"Cato! Are you alright?" I fell back into reality again.

"Yeah, I'm good." I say.

"Hey, Two!" I hear two familiar voices. Glimmer and Marvel. They're the most annoying people I know, of course besides Gloss. I don't think they has a mask put on their face, because they're born into killing. In One, they're taking training more seriously, they all believes that they actually are doing something good, something noble. I'm not that kind of people who hates others, but I hate these two very much. I need them to survive, and I won't kill any of them, but I hope they will die as soon as possible. Not because of my hat towards them, but because they're the only threat to Peeta I can't handle.

"Hi Glimmer." I say, then I shake hands with Marvel while I nod to him. "Marvel."

Clove's face is telling me that she is not particularly happy about their visit, like me. She hates arrogant people too. I know it because every time we were in school and some egoist douche wanted to tell her something insulting, she just punched him in the face. Sometimes she's having serious problems with her anger management, and in these moment you better be on her side, than against her.

"Clove, you look gorgeous!" Glimmer flatters Clove. Her voice is like a Capitol Citizen's, with more stupidity and egoism in it. Clove's fists are clenched, I'm waiting for her to strike a punch into Glimmer's face, but then she opens them, shaking his hand.

"Thanks, Glimm. You look… nice too." She answers to the blonde girl. She is tall, and has emerald green eyes. She is very beautiful, but just an arrogant bitch.

Marvel stood in front of me, he wanted to talk but I didn't. Then he began to speak anyways.

"Hey, boss! We will train today together, aren't we?" He asks.

"Don't be stupid, Marvel. Our mentors already talked about this. What is your mentors' name?"

"Mine is Brutus, Glimmer's is Enobaria." He says.

"Oh, the woman with the fangs?" I ask, smirking.

"They're not fangs, just really strong teeth!" Glimmer stood up to protect her monter who doesn't even care about her. I feel a bit pity towards them, but I think they're not human creatures... They both are just killing machines.

"Call what you want them to, but they're still fangs to me."

She rolls her eyes. "Okay." She replies then.

"Anyways!" I clap my hands together. I hope they doesn't see that I'm afraid what will come next. I am trying to show that I'm calm, and cold-hearted. Just like them. "Someone is joining us today on the training. His name is Peeta Mellark from District Twelve..." They didn't let me finish it.

"What?" Both of them asked at the same time.

"Calm down guys, his build is excellent, like a Career's! And he is super strong." i don't know why I've added the last sentence. I'm not even sure in it, I just hope he could show something that will make Glimmer and Marvel to want him in our team.

"But he's an Outer!" Glimmer says.

"A very strong Outer!" I reply.

"How do you know he is strong?" Marvel asks. Oh shit! Why didn't I think this through?

"I don't know it, but his appearance shows that he is strong. Come on guys! Let's give him a choice. Maybe he will impress us."

Marvel and Glimmer looks in each other's eyes, they can't even think if they're not together or what? Then Marvel nods.

"Okay, if he will impress us, then I will have no problems with him in the team."

"Me neither." Glimmer tells then looks at Clove. "You're very quiet, dear! Tell us what your opinion is."

"My opinion is that maybe he will help us out, or if not, he will be good as a human shield if someone attacks us." She says. Every word of hers surprises me, when she whispered something in my ears. "Don't worry, I'm not thinking this. But if we want Lover Boy to join us, we will have to think like Marvel and Glimmer."

"Lover Boy?" I ask, laughing.

"Yeah, don't ask me where did this come from."

"Okay."

The other two are staring at us.

"We were talking about tonight's dinner. I bet it will be very delicious!" I lie, but they're too stupid to think it through.

Then we begin to talk about food, and tonight's meniu.

"I wonder if they will have strawberry soup or not." Glimmer says.

"Oh yeah! I love it!" I reply, showing interest in her words.

I don't care about what food will be for dinner, but until we're not talking about Peeta, everything's good.

Marvel and Glimmer are begun to take a deep conversation about their favorite food. Their voice became more quiet as they were going into the elevator.

Our 'home' swill be on the second level, because we're from District Two. Suddenly a thought went through my mind as fast as a train: I'm so close to Peeta, closer than ever! But we're still far away from each other. I need 'Lover Boy' to actually love me. It's not fair that he's in love with that other girl, Katniss or whatever her name is.

I want my Lover Boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

I'm still thinking of the guy from Two. His face would be very cute and lovely without that arrogant smile on it. But why am I caring about his looks? I can't think about him in that way, because of plenty good reasons. Here's one-two:

Firstly, he is a Career and even if I will become a member in his team, which I strongly don't believe, he would take the first chance to slice my throat in my sleep. From the thought I have to touch my neck to see if everything's alright with it. For a moment I felt like a knife is cutting my soft skin to reveal the red blood under it. My body begins to shake a little but it's not seeable for the others around me. At least I think this way, because they are not asking me what my problem is. And if Effie didn't see me shaking, then there's a very slight possibility that the others did.

Secondly, he is not gay like me. He loves his parter. I think her name is Clove, but I didn't hear it very well when Capitol citizens were shouting her name. It could have been Chloe too, but I'd stay with Clove. There's not even a very slight chance for that I could touch his skin once again in my life, so I don't know why am I thinking about kissing him, and doing inappropiate things. Even if I'd have a chance at him, I'm not that kind of boy who everyone would like to walk with on a street. I'm pretty small, I'd say I'm 'medium large', I don't see anything special in myself.

So now that I have two reasons for stay in reality, and think rationally... I still don't.

"Peeta! The elevator is almost here. Come, dear!" Effie's voice is soft as always. If she would leave this annoying accent what she learnt in her home, it would actually calm me down. I need to say that she took care of me in the last few days much better, and with more heart than my own mother, who told me that Katniss will win this year. I still hear her words in my head, it's like she said it some mintues ago.

I walk into the elevator as it comes down at the floor level. When everyone is in it, the door closed itself, and Effie pressed a grey button with this number on it: 12.

As I walk out, I notice that Cato is ten floors beneath me. He is very close to me, I'd like to go down there and.. and then I don't know what would I do. I didn't think it through very well. I'd say 'Hey, are you gay? I am! You wanna make out?' I laugh as I play with the thought that I am going down to him with this.

"What did the Career say?" Haymitch asked. "I mean, when do you have to go down to train with them?"

"After dinner." I answer. "Or at least I think after dinner, he didn't tell me the exact time."

"Oh, I understand. Let's hope they are not playing a joke with you and makes you to wait hours long."

I didn't even think about this possibility until now. I am beginning to panic. What if they just set me up, and they will laugh good at me? I won't go down there... But If I have the possibility to see Cato, or maybe talk to him, would worth anything to me, even a set up.

"I don't know. I will go down there, and then I'll see what will happen." I say, smiling. This is not a honest smile, and I think he can see that.

"Let's hope it's not a set up." He replies.

"Katniss, will you come with me?" I almost forgot about the girl who is sitting right next to me.

"I told you I don't want to train with the Careers, or make an alliance with them. I will not ally with anybody, I like it better if I'm alone."

"But.." Maysilee is staring at Katniss. "What about the things we were talking about?"

"I don't care about your, or anyone else's opinion, or strategies! I have my own." She spits out the words.

"Katniss, she was trying to give you some advices, don't be rude with her." I smile at Maysilee, who smiles back at me.

"Thank you." I see on her lips.

"Nevermind! I'm out!" She says.

"B-b-b-but.. The food is almost here!" Effie says.

"I don't care about your food. I will take a bath then lay down." And with this, she stormed away. I don't know what her problem is again. She never used to be like this.

When three Avoxes are coming through the doors, my stomach begins to growl from the smell of these perfect things. There is everything, what a human possibly could imagine: strawberry soup, cocktails, spaghetti, sheep meat, and other things.

After I finish eating, I went back into my room to take a shower before I go down to the Careers. I take down my clothes, then I stand into the shower. I don't really know how to use these high tech things, so I'm playing it safe. I press a button, it turns out it's cold water. I groan, then I press another button. It's hot now, this is not any better. Some painful moments later I find the right button, and I'm beginning to cheer myself quietly. When I am done with showering, this thing dries me. I don't even need a towel or anything else. This is awesome! I got dressed up, and then I walked in front of the elevator, when I heard a voice behind me. I knew this voice very well, it belongs to Katniss.

"Look, I don't know what the hell are you doing or why are you acting so strangely, but.." I don't let her to finish what she wanted to say.

"I'm acting strangely, Katniss? How do you know it, hmm? You didn't even talk with me untik we got to the train! So how could you know I'm strange or not?" I say. I'm angry at her.

"Maybe your mother was right." She says. I freeze to the ground at that very moment.

"What did you say?" I ask.

"I said your mother was right when she came to see me. She told me that you're a manipulative baby, a weak faggot!"

"I think Gale's biggest fear just came true." I tell to her, my eyes on tear.

"What are you talking about?" She asks.

"You became what you didn't want to become! You're a monster!" And with this, I walked into the elevator. As the door closed in front of me, I sat down on the floor, crying. Crying until I got down, where I went to a bathroom to wash my face. She called me a faggot. I didn't think that she would do it.. Or maybe it wasn't her and Gale was right: The Capitol changes people.

When I got sure that nobody would see that I cried, I went in front of the big door at the Training Center. For a moment I just stand there

and then I open the doors, what is separating me from Cato and the others.

As I walk in and I see them, watching me, there's only two things in my mind:

I'm scared and terrified.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

* * *

><p><strong>Cato's POV<strong>

When I hear the door opening, I stare at the direction of it. The blue eyes are the two things what I notice first. The next is a nervous smile. He is scared of us, what makes me terrified, but at least he came! He came to show what he is capable of, and to train with us. Glimmer and Marvel are just glaring at him, what makes him even more nervous. I look at Glimmer who rolls her eyes. "Do you really thing 'this' will be strong enough to join us?" She whispers to me.

"Yeah, why not? He will surprise you!" I say. I trust in Peeta, even if I don't know him.

"Hey!" I tell him, smiling. I need to encourage him so he will show all of his power to us.

"H-Hi." He says, coming towards us. I grab his arm.

"Don't be scared, everything will be alright!" I whisper to him. What the hell did I just do? I should not be doing this again. 'He doesn't feel what you, Cato! Get yourself together!' I tell myself.

"Thank you." He whispers to my ear. His warm breath grabbed me out of reality for just a second.

"Let's begin!" I tell to everybody.

I want to help Peeta to calm down, but I don't know what a friendly advice and what is and advice to a lover. I am speechless, I don't know what to do. He can't find out that I'm attracted to him! That would be a huge mistake. I would like to have him. At least as a friend if I can't be with him like I want to.

"Begin what?" Peeta asks, what makes me smile.

"Let's begin training, dummy." I smile at him. 'Dummy'? Really? I couldn't choose a manly word, what makes me look like I'm confident? He smiles at me what made me melt.

"Oh, I understand it now." He says. "What should I do to.. impress you?"

'Maybe you should get your clothes off!' This is the thing I want to say, but I can't scare him away! And the other's would find out about me.

"I don't know, you have to be good at something." Clove saves my ass, as always.

"Uhmm.. I can.. pick up a bag of flour.." He's blushing what makes him very cute and hot in the same time. Both Marvel and Glimmer burst into laughing.

"Stop!" I demand, then I turn to Peeta. "Mhmm.. Let's throw this." I say, pointing at a big metal ball, what looks really heavy.

"Okay." He says, then grabs and throws the ball.

"Wow! That was awesome!" I say, then I clear my throat. " I mean you have talent. This comes handy if you get into a one-to-one fight. I think we will get you into the team, but listen: You will have to get your ass up, and train as hard as you can! Because if you're with the Careers, you have to learn how to use at least one weapon. Which one do you choose?" I invite him at the center of the room where he looks at all of the weapons.

"I'd like to learn to fight with two weapons." His voice is determined.

"When I was a kid, Katniss' dad taught me how to use a bow. I want to be a professional at it. And I'd like to know how to use a sword."

"How many years of experience do you have with bows?" Glimmer asks.

"Three. But I have not used it in years." Peeta says.

"Don't worry, if you learnt it well, then you will master it again if you'll train with it." Colve replies. I feel jealous for Katniss! Why would his father teach Peeta to use a weapon?

"Why did Katniss' father teach you?" I didn't know I've said it out loud until I got the answer.

"My father, and Mr. Everdeen were always good friends. Mr. Everdeen took me into the woods in every weekend, when my mother and his daughters weren't at home. So I don't think Katniss knows I've mastered the art of it too."

"Why did you stop practicing?" I ask, again.

"Because her dad died, and after his death I wasn't that interested in it."

I hope you wasn't interested in Katniss either, Peeta. I am standing close to him, when I look into his eyes. He wanted to make it disappear, but I noticed it: his eyes were red from crying. I would like to ask him what happened, but I can't. Not now, when One's Tributes are here. I hope I will have time for it later, but now we are training with a sword.

He grabs it, then I stand behind him. I reach out for his hands from behind.

"You have to be the sword!" I say, when I help him pick up it.

"What?" He asks.

"Think about the sword like it's your own hand, imagine it. If you can master this thought, then you will have a much easier work to do." As our bodies are touching each other's, I feel something in my pants.

'Oh, oh. Not now.' My erection is poking him, just for a second before I get away from him. But it was enough. Enough for him to notice it. I see the signs on his face.

I stare at Clove, who was right in front of us, so he would believe my erection grew because of her. A moment later he notices that I am looking at the girl, so he begins to train with the sword alone. I almost got caught by him!

Next time I will have to be careful of what I am doing. For start that would be great if I don't get too close to him, because I can't control my body near him.

I see Glimmer as she is trying to improve her archery skills but I have to laugh when I see how bad she is in it.

"Hey!" I whisper to Peeta. " 'Wanna show her what a professional does?" I wink at him. I will have to avoid winking too. I added it to the list with the things I shouldn't do near him.

"But I'm not a professional." He answers.

"I think you're better than her." I nod towards Glimmer, who shot out an arrow what didn't even get near to the target. Peeta laughs at me.

"Yeah, I think I'm better." He says.

"Then come!" I say, walking next to Glimmer. "Hey, Glimm! You don't want to see what Peeta could do with a bow and arrow?" I ask curiously.

"Let's see what he got." She winks at him. Peeta got the bow from Glimmer, then he walked slowly in front of the target. He took a deep breath, and then released the arrow. It hit the center of the target.

"You told me you wasn't pro!" I say, when I look at him. "By the way, nice pin."

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

I touch my pin as he says these words.

"Thanks." I answer. He noticed the little bird on my chest. I think he is good in observating things. He was trained to do this since his eleventh birthday, I guess.

"Where did you get it?" He stands right in front of me, and runs his fingers through it. My heart skipped a beat from his touch, even if he touched only the Mockingjay pin.

"Katniss' mentor gave it to me, because she told that I need it more than her." I push a smile up on my face as I continue learning to use the sword. It's not that hard, but I wouldn't say it's easy either. I like the bow better.

I see Cato's partner, Clove throwing knives into a target. I can't help it but swallow a big one, because I imagine one of those knives as it is cutting through my flesh.

"Why would Katniss' mentor give you a beautiful thing like this? I mean, she wasn't supposed to give it to her 'student'?" He asks. I had no time to think about this, but he is right.

"Katniss didn't care about it. I told her that it was beautiful, so she offered me to take it. I didn't want to take it away from her, but she gave it to me anyways." I should stop talking this much, because it annoys him. But... seeing his face, I doubt that. He looks like a very good friend who cares about you. I don't know why, but I think I trust him.

"Sorry for asking too many questions, I'm not interviewing you or anything." He says.

"No, I have no problems with that. Ask wathever you want, I will answer your questions." I smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

He stares at the floor when he begins to talk.

"Why did you cry?" The smile got wiped off my face in less than a moment. He observed that I cried. If I tell him the truth, maybe he will kick me out of his team, because a Career can't be gay. But I feel the urge in my heart to talk, and my body obeys it. I tell him the truth, facing the consequences. I trust him.

"As I wanted to get down here, Katniss showed up at the elevator." I look down at my shoes. "After a short conversation she told me that my mother visited me. She also told me that my mother knew I was gay, so she hates me because of it and wants Katniss to win. As I got into the elevator, this was enough for me to cry, but she called me a faggot." Tears fill my eyes but I can't let them out. I don't want to look into Cato's eyes. I regretted that I told him, maybe it wasn't a good idea. I expected him to shout at me, or even beat me, but he didn't. Instead of these things he grabbed my hands, but first he made sure that nobody would see him, then whispered in my ears.

"I'm sorry for it. We will make her pay for it, Peeta."

"What? Are you not mad at me?"

"No, Peeta. I'm not.. I'm.. I'm.." He takes a deep breath. "I'm gay too. But please! Please don't tell it to anybody! If they'd know it..." He pointed at Glimmer and Marvel, "then they will kill me first. "

I am surprised by his honesty.

"I won't tell anybody, Cato. You can count on me." I say, smiling.

"Thank you. That's why I like you, Peeta... I mean... forget what I said." He said he likes me! I feel like thousands and thousands of fireworks are exploding in my eyes at once.

"I like you, too, Cato." I say. "But in order to stay alive in the Games, we will have to hide what and who we really are." I take a break, I am thinking through my next sentence.

"Hiding is our only chance."

"But.. I like you, Peeta. And I would like to be with you." He says. I feel like I'm the happiest guy in Panem from his words, even if in some days they will throw us into an arena to kill of everyone, but one.

"I like you too! But if you want sponsors, and want to win, you have to hide!"

He is thinking about something. When he decides to tell it, he looks in my eyes.

"I'm not sure if I want to win without you."

"You don't even know me, Cato!" I say, but I know what he is talking about. I don't want to win without him either. We didn't have much time to get to know each other, but in some days one, or both of us will die. So I think waiting is an expensive thing for us.

"We will make it out together, I promise!" I say.

"And I will protect you. I will protect you from every harm you'll face!"

"Thank you." I smile. "But I would like to be able to learn some things, so I could protect myself."

"Of course, Peeta!" He says. "I want to kiss you right now!" I am beginning to feel weird from his words, weird in a good way.

So when I felt his erection, it wasn't because of Clove, it was because of me. I blush from the new information.

"Me too, Cato! I would like to kiss you too." I look at my shoes. "But not here, not now. They would see us."

"Then where? And when? Peeta, I couldn't wait to meet you! I thought you were in love with Katniss, and now you told me you like me... I would like to kiss you right."

"I thought about the same things!"

"You thought I'm in love with Katniss?" He asks, laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha. You're very funny." I take a glance at my clock.

"Oh shit! I have to go now, it's late. We will see each other on the Ceremony." I say. "Bye!"

"Goodbye, Lover Boy." He whispers. I don't know why he gave me this name, but I loved it.

As I got back into our apartament, Katniss was waiting for me.

"Look, Peeta. I think we don't like each other, but we have to be locked up here for some days. What do you think about making a deal?" She asks.

"A deal?"

"Yeah. It has one simple point: Neither of us will tell bad things about the other one. Especially in front me them. Deal?" I want to get away from her, so I answer quickly.

"Deal." Then I ran into my room where I got a long shower.

I layed down on my bed, and closed my eyes. Then I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Can I come in?" The familiar voice whispers.

"Oh my God, Cato! What are you doing here?" I ask as I open the doors. "Did anyone see you?"

"I thought you'd like me to visit you, and no.. nobody saw me coming here." He says.

"Come in, sit down on the bed." I smile. I am happy to see him again, in a more private place.

"I just came here for my kiss." He winks at me. Oh God, his winking is so perfect! Like everything else on him. He lean down to me, and finally kissed me. I didn't kiss in my life before, so I'm a bit shy... I'm VERY shy! His lips tastes like sweat and strawberry. He gave me soft, long kisses like he was waiting for something. A moment later I began to bite on his upper lips genty, what made him moan. He did the same thing to me, and it felt really good.

I felt like my pants became tighter in every second. I got off his shirt, revealing his perfect upper body. I began to play with his abs, I ran my hands on them with circular motions, then he undressed me as well. Our warm upper body were attached toghether, making me even more excited. Slowly I ran my hands through his hair, down his back, grabbing his butt. He let out a moan. I got off his pants too, and he did the same to me. Now I kissed him harder and harder, wanting more of his body, wanting everything he has.

But a moment later, my alarm clock pulled me back into the real world. Today is the tribute parade, the Opening Ceremony.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

><p><strong>Cato's POV<strong>

Yesterday was the best day of my life, with Peeta coming out to me. I was dreaming about this, but I didn't know it will happen, not this soon. After the moment I told him I was gay as well, all I wanted is our lips to touch each other, hugging until our arms are getting numb. But he was right, we have to hide our true selves from everybody, at least until Glimmer and Marvel dies. I wanted them dead before, but now I want to kill them with my own hands. I would do whatever it takes to be with Peeta, at least for one day. I would like to have his arms on my chest, my head on his. I want him to be completely mine, but with Glimmer and Marvel living it would not happen. Someone is knocking on my door, then comes in. It's Gloss. And my happiness ends here.

"Hey, Cato! I just came in to tell you that the preparation team will be here in some minutes. You are sure you don't want to have some fun with me until they will get here?" My answer comes right after he finishes what he way saying.

"No, Gloss! I told you I won't have any 'fun' with you!"

"Well then, I will look for someone in the Capitol." His voice is bored. But I know it makes him mad that he can't have me as one of his trophies.

"Do what you want, asshole."

"What did you call me?"

"I called you an asshole… You only care about what do you want and what's outside, with this attitude you will die alone." I say, when he leaves my room.

He was right, the prep team got here in some minutes. They are very excited about working on me.

"Your hair is perfect!" The woman with purple hair and dark brown skin speaks first.

"Oh, and this soft skin!" The other says. "We won't need too much make-up for you, you're already perfect, dear!"

I think they have complimented me, but I didn't get it like one. I hate their annoying voice and accent. So instead of listening to their excitement, I begin to think about Peeta. What could he do right now? What kind of dress he will be wearing on the ceremony? Mine is made out of gold, and I look like a gladiator with it. District Two's occupation is Masonry, so I think I look like this because of it. When they're finished, I had to leave the room. In the living room I faced myself with Clove, who wore the female version of my outfit. She looks like a warrior too.

"Hey, Clove! You are looking good!" I say.

"Thank you." She blushes. "You're looking nice too."

"Let's go, guys. Everyone will be there when we'll get there!" Cashmere is standing right behind us as she begins to talk. She scared me a little bit, because her voice was unexpected to me.

"Okay, just one more second." Clove says, then she leans towards me. I hear her whispering in my ears. "Look, do whatever what you want with Lover Boy, but if the other half if the Career pack finds out about you two, then we will be fucked! Their first target will be you, and Peeta. And you know, I don't want you to die."

"How do you know about 'us' ?" I'm extremely curious for her answer. She have been eardropping on us? What if Marvel and Glimm.. no, they didn't find it out.

"I can see it in your eyes, Cato. You can't lie for someone who have been known you for this long time. I may be fifteen years old, but I'm not stupid! Just please, be careful. I don't want him to bring you your death. I don't want you to die for him." She says. "Do you want an advice from me?"

"Yeah, sure." I answer.

"Then here's an advice: Stay alive." She smiles at me.

"Let's go, we have work to do!" Cashmere is impatient so we are better be going.

"You didn't see our escort?" I ask.

"Nope, I don't know where the hell she could be, maybe in a shop or something like that." Cashmere shrugs. "She is not the most responsible human being in the world, but you are lucky to have us as your mentors, because we're helping you in her place too."

'Yeah, you're helping, but what about your brother? All he wants is to get into my pants, and that's it.' I would like to say this out loud, but I stay silent instead because I feel like I can't trust her that much.

"Yeah, we're lucky." I force a smile on my face. I don't like to keep secrets, not these hard and big ones. But Peeta and I made a deal. And this deal is good for me too, because at least my father won't disinherit me from our family.

'Family' is a little bit strong word for us. My father hates me. The only family member I love is my sister. We were a normal family some years ago when my mother was alive too. It hurts to think about her, because she was a great woman, and a loving mother of mine. My father likes to beat me, as much as Clove's father likes to beat her. I always had bruises all over my body. Dad only stopped beating me one month before Reaping Day, because we were told I have to volunteer. And Clove's in the same position as me. We don't really have so much things in common, but one thing is for sure: both of us knows what pain really is. Her mother, Anna and brother, Matthew doesn't even know his father beats her. She is too afraid to tell.

I feel tears in my eyes, but I'm not crying.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Shit. What should I answer to her? This is not the best lie I've ever had in my life, but...

"Yeah, this situation is just so touching, Cashmere. I mean, today our biggest quest is beginning for a bigger and better cause!" I almost vomit from the words I have to tell, but I can't be weak in front of her. "By they way, where's Gloss?"

"Who knows?" She says. "Let's get down to the parade. We don't want to be late, believe me. The chariot ride will be the first time sponsors will see you in full of your powers, so just be strong, and fearless!"

This is the two things what I'm not. Im strong physically, but if we're speaking of an emotional level...

"We will!" Clove says.

Yeah, we will have to. I will have to be strong to protect her, and Peeta. I promised him I would save him, no matter what, and I keep my promises.

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV <strong>

Cinna, my stylist cooperated with Portia, Katniss' stylist to make a suit what is as black as coal, with a cloak on them. They are looking very cool, with the shiny thingies on both of them.

"We will set your cloak in fire, but don't panic! It's not real." Cinna says. I am afraid from his words, but I trust him.

"Why did you make it so remarkably fancy?" Katniss asks, turning herself towards Cinna.

"You have to get sponsors in order to get things in the arena, so you can stay alive." Haymitch steps out of nowhere, then continues. "A bottle of water, or a box of matches can decide between life and death. Your outfit will help you to get sponsors."

"How?" I ask.

"If a Capitol citizen likes your clothes, then they will like you too. You are attracting their attention now, and after pointing maybe they will choose to sponsor you." Then she turns to Katniss. "You will have to make them believe that you like each other."

"That won't be easy." Katniss says.

"We have to stay alive, Kaniss! I don't care what the fuck you will do in that arena, but now we have to cooperate, for both of our sakes!"

"Okay, I'm in." She says.

"Good." Haymitch is beginning to talk again. "After the chariot ride is over, you will have some minutes to talk to your allies."

I will have the opportunity to talk with Cato! Even if it will be for some minutes. It's wonderful how a single word, or sentence could make my day so much better. It was hard when I thought he was straight because I thought knew I didn't have any chances with him. But now, after he told me he's not just gay, but attracted to me, this thing is much more complicated and harder.

"Today the sponsors will decide if they like you or not! This is so exciting, isn't it?" Effie looks around, nodding at everyone with a big smile on her face. Poor woman... She doesn't even notice that they are sending children into an arena and they will have to kill each other? She doesn't know how cruel is it? I think the answer is no. She doesn't know it. Effie is not a stupid woman, I think she would be very clever if she used her mind. But in the Capitol noone uses their brain, just Snow and his 'group'.

"As I said some minutes ago, we have to go now! We have a schedule here, what I took a lot of time to do. So go, go, go!" She is guiding us towards the elevator, what comes up in nearly fifteen seconds. It is fast, as everything in the Capitol.

My outfit is beginning to be a little unconfortable to me. The black leather doesn't let oxygene to my skin, and I'm sweating. I feel hot, but I don't care. We will stand on our chariot in five-ten minutes.

As we get down, Cinna tells us how they're going to light our capes, and what to do when we get up.

"If you want a good show for them, hold hands!" He tells as we get on the chariot. "Good luck!" With this, they lit our capes and then left.

A moment later we hear Panem's national anthem, and our chariot is moving out to the street. I hear people screaming and shouting the tributes' name, until everyone gets to see us. For a moment they went silence, almost everyone is staring at us. This is the moment, I have to grab her hand. When I reach out for it, she drags her hand away. It's a natural reaction from her, I think.

"I don't like you either." I whisper to her. "But come on, they'll love it!"

Then we grab each other's hands, and I hear people chanting our name.

"Katniss!" I hear from them, and a moment later they're chanting my name. I begin to wave with my free hand. They're throwing roses and flowers at us, as a reaction I begin to throw kisses at them. My chest begins to burn from the confidence, making every part of my body warm.

"Peeta!" I hear these kind of words. "I love you!" Another one: "I will get you a lot of money! I will be your sponsor".

"I like your pin! I want one too!" I heard this from some people on my way into the Training Center. I will have to thank Maysilee this great gift again. It doesn't just looks good, but means a lot to me though. It makes me feel safe, and belonging to somewhere.

After we reach the end of the street, President Snow is waiting us with his speech - what's the same in every year. We're standing on the chariot, and I'm supposed to look and pay attention to Snow's words, but all I can do is to watch Cato's shining gold dress, and his stomach abs - the outfit what made out of gold doesn't cover them. He looks at me, and a moment later he notices I am staring at his naked abdomen. I am blushing as he winks at me, he is full of confidence, he is radtiating courage, what makes me run to him, and hug him until I feel safe. But no, I can't do that because of the other half of the Careers. And I do not think that sponsors likes relationships what involves two boys, so we will have to keep it a secret. I want to be with him, feel his heartbeat.

When Snow told his speech, our chariots returned to the training center, where I got off of it, and without a word ran near Cato and Clove.

"Hi!" I waved to them gently.

"Hello." Cato welcomed me.

"Hi, Peeta." Clove is not as nervous as I thought she would be.

"I just came here to ask both of you if you're okay." I smile. Clove shared a confused look with Cato, she didn't know why I care about her. I don't know either, she is just looks like a nice girl, and just shows the stone-hearted bitch to the outside. Always everybody is telling me that I am a good judge of human's characteristics, but this thing creeps even myself.

"We're good, thanks." Clove adds.

"That's good." I smile. "Am I the only one who hates those other two?" I point at Marvel and Glimmer. They both are beginning to laugh.

"No, we hate them too. But they are the only one who means threat to us, so we have to tolerate them for some days." Clove seems like a free-spoken girl, I like that.

"Yeah, they're loathsome creatures." Cato adds.

"Like Katniss." I say pointing at her, but a moment later I wish I wouldn't say that.

"Why do you hate your District partner? I thought you liked the girl." Clove asks.

"Yeah, I thought I liked her too until yesterday night." I say.

"What did that bitch do?" She asks, but I have to laugh for an unknown reason. Maybe because her angry tone, what makes her scary… At least for someone else I think.

"She.. She called me.." I don't know if she knows that Cato and I are gay, so I don't finish my sentence.

"She called you what?"

"She called him a faggot. But this is not the full story." Cato answers then looks at me. I think this is the moment when I have to talk too.

"Uhm.. My mother always knew I was gay, even if I didn't, and she hated me for it in my whole life, and told Katniss that she hopes the girl will win, because she could not look into my eyes once more. That's it." I say, staring at my shoes.

"Fuck… This is not a happy story." Clove says.

"Nope, it's not." Cato adds.

I just trusted a girl I didn't even know with my biggest secret, and I told her my mother's opinion about me. I won't do this in every situation, but I feel a deep connection between the three of us. It's like a sixth sense what tells me to trust this girl. I think she is jealous because Cato likes me, but she isn't showing it to me. Cato and I share a look for a long moment.

"Alirght, Lover Boys. I'll leave you alone, I have better things to do rather than watching you doing this."

"What?" Cato asks. "Doing what?"

"I don't know. Doing this thing."

"What kind of thing?" Cato asks again.

"You're that blind, Cato?" She takes a break. "Being in love, dumbass!"

And with this, she stormed away with a smile on her face.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

><p><strong>Clove's POV<strong>

"What kind of thing?" Cato asks. I'm seriously beginning to think that he is not just playing the dumb, but he is one himself. Peeta didn't get what I meant either.

"You're blind, Cato?" I want to add: 'or you're just playing it?' but looking in his eyes makes me know that he don't know he is being in love with Peeta. I saw how they are staring at each other, every moment they're together is like the last one for them. It sounds stupid to fall in love with someone even if you don't know the person. These words hurts my heart so much, and every part of my body, but I have to tell it. "Being in love, dumbass!"

All I manage to do is put a honest smile on my face - I don't know either why I'm glad that he is in love with someone else, maybe I just want him to be happy with whoever he wants. And if not Peeta, then with another guy. It was a matter of time for him to find out he is not attracted to girls, and I think that was better now, than some days, months, or years later. I walk away with the smile on my face. I don't have a destination, I let my legs to guide me wherever they want to go.

It wasn't a good idea though, because they led me in front of them.

"Hi, Clove!" The happiness in Glimmer's voice makes me want to puke on her shiny pink dress, but I swallow it back.

"Hi, Glimm! What's up with you?" How could I talk to her like that meanwhile I just want to punch her in the face? I've got talent there.

"Not that much, just…" Oh-oh, there it is! "...I think my dress got a little dirty from the coffee I drank at morning, and the whole world is going to see it!" She begins to cry and points at a spot what is almost invisible for naked eye.

"Oh, that's… that's bad." I say, when she hugs me. 'Get away from me you little piece of shit!' is what I want to tell to her, but I can't risk the safety of Cato and Peeta. I mean, Cato's safety.

"It is barely visible, Glimmer. Don't cry." I'm patting her back, and trying to fight against my face to become full of disgust. I hate her more than anyone. She has an insufferable personality, and always makes big problems about things that means nothing to me. I know her since I was ten years old, because my father went to a business trip with his, so - as we're from the richest Districts - we could've meet up without any problems. That was the case about Cato and Marvel. We always hated to hang out with these two idiots, and when we got to know about they're going to volunteer with us… We knew we will not be lucky. But as Cashmere told to me, they are better be our allies rather than enemies. They're not the strongest, because we are. But they have learnt to fight and learnt their strategies for a lifetime like us, what means they are not just posing a threat to us, but are as well-teached as me and Cato. This is the only thing what bothers me. They could play the dumb, until that gong goes off.

"Okay, okay! I'm just very sensitive nowadays. I don't want to go into the Games, and I don't want to kill, or die! But please don't tell this to anyone else, they will think I'm very weak." This surprises me. My mind is thinking about too many things at once, but my heart relents on this girl. I know what she is going through now, because I feel the same. I just found out I misjudged her since a really long time.

"Everything's alright, Glimmer. I won't tell a word to anybody, but there are too many camera's. Don't show them that you can be defeated, and stop crying!"

"Oh, you're right!" She wipes the fears off her face, and puts a smile on. "Thank you, Clove!"

"You're welcome. Now act normal. We will talk about this later with Cato."

"But you said you won't tell it to anybody else!" She says.

"Yes, but we can trust him. Don't worry, it will be alright. Everything will get alright." I say, but before a television show where we have to kill each other this is not the right thing to tell. Nothing will get any better, just worse, but I can't tell that to her.

Marvel comes near me, with a big smirk on his face. Glimmer shakes as the boy reached her side. "Girls! I can't wait for training, and then we will have the honor to kill the other tributes!"

"Yeah, we will." Glimmer says, looking down on the ground.

"You're right, Marvel! I can't wait for it!" At least I know I didn't misjudge him. He really is a killing machine.

Now all of us is standing in silence. In very awkward silence.

"Hey, Clove! Cato wants to talk to you!" Peeta saves me. I prayed for this moment in the last few moments what were like an eternity to me.

"Okay. Bye, Glimmer!" I say, walking away with Peeta.

"Thank you for saving me from Marvel!" I whisper into his ears.

"It's nothing, I saw you are having difficulties talking to him so I decided to interrupt your talk." He says. I nod at him, then we arrive at Cato.

"So about that thing.. What kind of love did you talk about?" He cut straight through the middle of the subject.

"I meant that I saw how you are staring at each other, that's all. You're in love, and if you can't feel it then both of you are dumb as fuck!" I say. Cato always laughed if I talked dirty to him, but now he is just staring into my eyes, searching for something.

"Oh… How could be in love if we didn't even meet before, or didn't even kiss?" He asks. He is really a stupid ass.

"Come on, Cato! Think about it a little. You have not heard of 'love at first sight'? You know, it could happen to anybody. The only thing is just it's extremely rare." I begin to explain. They smile at each other, blushing what makes me smile too unintentionally.

"Hey, Lover Boys, let's go into our floor. I'm not in the mood to talk to any of the other Tributes."

"But I'm from District Twelve, I'm not allowed to." Peeta says.

"You are our ally." Cato winks at him. "You can do whatever you want. So come, we'll get into that elevator now!"

"Okay, but…" Peeta continues, but I interrupt him.

"There's no 'but'. You are coming with us, right now!" I grab his right arm, and pulling him after me until we reach the door of the elevator. When it opens, all of us gets in it.

"You don't know us, that's why you have to spend some time with us. You have to trust us, and who do people trust? Only the ones they know well." I say.

"But I trust you… Well, I'm beginning to trust you." Peeta says.

"Honestly, I don't trust you yet. I can't trust people I don't really know, so shut up Lover Boy, because you're my hostage!" I say seriously, but his frightened face makes me laugh hard. "Just kidding with the second half. Calm down!"

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

Clove freaked me out with her words for a moment, but then she told me she was just joking.

"I'm calm.. Look! We're there!" The elevator stopped at the second floor, it's door opened.

"Welcome to our palace!" Cato smirked at me. "Here all dreams will come true!" He added with Capitol accent. I couldn't do anything else, but laugh.

The next moment he came very close to me, and he hugged me tightly. I let out a quiet gasp from the surprise, and then hugged him back. This only took some seconds, but it was better than sleeping for hours. I felt his strength, his beating heart, what relaxed me. I was as relaxed as never before in my life. When he stepped away from me, I felt a little disappointed. This felt very good but I want more. I cleared my throat.

"Why did I get this?" I smiled at him.

"Why not?" He laughs.

"Fair enough."

"Uhmm.. Guys.. I don't want to interrupt your romantic moments, but I'm here too. So if you could talk with me too, it would be great." Clove adds.

"Oh.. Okay.. Sorry." Cato is scratching the back of his head. "I became a bit tired, let's sit down."

We walk to the coach in the living room and sit down next to each other. Clove sits on my side. I feel warmth in my veins from the closeness of Cato.

"Peeta, I want to ask you something. This will be the proof for me if you trust me or not. So listen carefully:

What is your strategy?" She asks. I don't hesitate on giving her the answer.

"I will get into their heart, so I will have more sponsors. About the fighting thing, I wanted to hide in the woods, but now I have a strong alliance."

"Awwwww, you have got into my heart already." Cato says.

"Cato, concentrate! I'm trying to get progress here." Clove turns to me. "You've got a good point at me, Lover Boy. You didn't hesitate to tell me your strategy..."

"And what's yours?" I ask.

"Kill everyone who wants to hurt my friends, and trying to survive until I can." She says, without hesitation.

"Wow! This surprised me." Cato says. "You would never tell your strategy to anyone!"

"Well, we could have an exception. You know, exceptions are making rules better." Clove answers, smiling. "And he is an ally, and your lover, so I think I can trust him."

"I'm not his lover." I say, my eyes craving for Cato to refute what I said. I want to be his lover.

"Yet." Cato winks at me. I don't understand at first what he wanted to tell, because I have been lost in my own thoughts. "You're not my lover yet." I let out a sigh of relief, what Cato notices and put's his arm over my shoulders. My skin is vibrating from his touch, electricity runs through my cells, filling me with confidence. I want to kiss him. I kiss him.

This is much more better than it was in my dream. His lips are so soft and warm that I lost in the admiration of it. It is wet, and tastes like sweat and menthol. It is perfect. I am bitting his down lips softly, and his tongue is demanding for an entrance into my mouth. I surrender, and I let it in. This makes me more excited than I ever was in my life. The warmth and electricity in my cells are bigger than a moment ago. They're burning, crying for help. Crying for Cato, and all of his body. I open my eyes to see his. My eyes are meeting with dazzled beatiful blue eyes. I can see the sea in them, I imagine myself swimming in the ocean. I feel like there's nothing on this world that could stop me in reaching out for him. I'm drowning in the ocean, and he grabs my hands, pulling me out of it. His soft skin is touching mine.

"Uhm.. Sorry for interrupt you again, but I'm here too!" Clove says.

"I'm truly sorry!" I say, but it wasn't too convincing with this big smile on my face.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

><p><strong>Cato's POV<strong>

I had my first kiss with that son of a bitch Gloss, but I liked it. Now after Peeta kissed me, I can say that noone could compare the two guys' kisses. Peeta is emotional, and our kiss was the best I've ever had - from the two I already have. I hope I will get every kiss in my life from him.

Some times later I wake up in reality, and find out that in four-five days we will get into the arena where only one can escape.

"No..." I whisper.

"What's wrong?" Clove asks first, but I see Peeta's mouth open too.

"I- I.. I didn't even think about that there's no way for the three of us to escape from the Arena! I pushed this thought in the back of my mind where I couldn't even find it myself until now... I don't want to lose you. Neither of you." I feel tears coming to my eyes but I fight them off. I can't show my weakness now, I have to stay as strong as possible.

"I don't know what to say... You're right, Cato." Clove sighs "Only one of us can leave, if we will live long enough to be the final three. And I don't want to kill any of you. I can't."

"Maybe we don't have to fight with each other." Peeta adds.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"Whatever game they want to play with us, we will not play it. We will show that they can't control us. And if they will make us play their pathetic game, we will try and be one step ahead of them." He is determined, voice full of confidence. Peeta is sure that we could get out of there with not doing what the Capitol wants us to do at the finale.

"Let's say that we will get into the final three with some kind of miracle. How are you going to convince them to let all of us win?" Clove asks from him. I wanted to ask the same question but she began to talk before me.

"I didn't find it out yet, but we will have plenty of time for that in the arena. Now the only thing we can do is make sure that all of us will be alive until the end. And then we will find out something. But we can survive!"

"Glimm..." Clove begins to talk, but then takes a big breath. A moment later she stares at the floor. "Glimmer told me she don't want to fight, and she is afraid. Maybe we could do something to get her with us too." She turns to me. "I know, Cato! I know it sounds stupid but I saw fear and honesty in her eyes. She just don't want to die, and not willing to kill either. I was supposed to keep this a secret, but you know... you know my heart is so big that everyone could get in it."

"We will find out something. But what about Marvel? I don't think we could get the half of the tributes out of the arena! It just would not be a good show for the Capitol. I'm not sure Marvel could live." I say.

"Yeah, but he is all about honor and these kind of shitty things. We have to be careful with him. But please, let Glimmer to be in our trust!" Clove always surprises me. Some days ago she said she always hated Glimmer and she wants her dead. Now they had a chat, and everthing changed.

"I don't know this Glimmer girl, but we should give her a choice, Cato. Both of you gave me one." Peeta says.

"Of course we will give her a choice, but I could not trust her. If we will watch over her, then let it be. We will hope the Gamemakers will have a good day when the finale arrives, and will let all of us out of here alive. Who knows... I mean, nobody tried this in the Games' history as I remember." I answer.

"Thank you very much, guys! With her we will be stronger. And if I want to be honest, I think I'm beginning to like that girl."

'Like that girl.' These words are making me think that she is keeping something away from us too. I glance at Peeta, and I see the same reaction on his face. Clove is into girls? Why didn't she tell me? Of course, because I didn't tell her either.

"I'm not into girls, idiots! I just like her, as you like me. I'm attracted to boys. To one, especially." She meant me by this. Why does she always have to stab a knife into my heart? I know she doesn't willing to, because I don't want to hurt her either, but this is just a bit... complicated to me. Peeta shuts his mouth into a straight line. He knows that Clove talked about me.

"I didn't mean to hurt any of you, I'm just being honest. I'm happy for you, but it still hurts Cato. It won't go away in just some days... But anyways, what about Glimmer?"

"I think it worth a chance." Peeta says.

"That could be the beginning of a good friendship." Clove says, she looks like she is excited.

"Everything's possible." I say, turning to her.

Peeta shighs deeply. "I don't want to interrupt your chat but I'm curious about one thing: What if someone will stand in our way? And by 'someone' I mean Katniss."

His question surprises me as well as Clove. I didn't except him to put up this question this soon. I don't know if I want to tell what's in my mind or not. He has to know what my plans are with him, and with Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire.

"I won't let anyone to hurt you. I will be always there to protect you. Always." I say.

"This feels good, but I can protect myself." He smiles at me. Oh! I just want to kiss him so bad! But I can't with Clove near us, I can't hurt her. "But please answer my question."

"If anyone is willing to hurt you, or stay between us..."

"What will happen to them?" I hear in his voice that he's nervous.

"I will make sure to pay everything back to them! I will kill them. If Katniss wants to do something like this, she will die. I will kill her."

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

Cato's words didn't surprise me at all. I knew Katniss has to die. Some days ago I would have been in a shock, crying for mercy to her, but now I scare myself. I'm scared of myself because a quiet voice in my head keeps telling me that I want her dead. I want her dead because of what she told to me, because she hates me even if I didn't do anything bad to her. I always wanted to be near her, to know if she is alright, but now I'm not sure what I want. I don't hate because she called me a faggot. I disliked her because of this, but I didn't hate her.

I began to hate her because she is like the Capitol. She wants to hurt people who didn't even do anything bad for her. She wants to hurt me, and hates me just because I live. And this is not fair, this is not good at all. I always wanted to be his boyfriend. Then I found out I'm gay, and wanted her to be my friend, at least for some days until I die. I know I will die, I'm not strong enough. Now the only thing I want for her is suffering. This is not a good thing, because I never was that vendetta type of human.

"Are you alright?" I hear a voice but I don't know what it says. I was deep in my thoughts. Someone shakes my shoulders, and I get up from my mind. "Is everything alright, Peeta?" Clove asks.

"Since when do you care? You don't even know me, Clove! You are pretending to be my friend now, but what will be in the Arena? What will you do? I think you'd take the first change to throw a knife into my head, or heart, to make sure I'm dead! You want Cato and only him, I'm just a third wheel in your eyes, who has to be removed!" I see tears in her eyes. Maybe I wasn't right. I said all of this because I'm mad. "I'm sorry, Clove.." I lower my voice. "I'm just mad because of Katniss. I always thought she will be a friend to me, I always fought for her, even if she barely noticed me, and this makes me mad. Like very angry."

"I won't say that I know what you're feeling, but that was rude. You don't know me either, so why are you judging me, Lover Boy? Mhmm?" She's right. I'm not supposed to judge her, because I don't know her. I don't know what to say.

"Enough, guys!" Cato says. "Everyone is mad now because of that... girl. Just try to calm down, and then begin to talk. Deal?"

"Deal." I say.

"Deal." Clove adds.

We sit in complete silence for some minutes. All I hear is their breathing. Cato's deep, calm breathing calms me down too.

"Are you relaxed enough now?" He asks. Both of us nods.

"Okay." Cato continues. "What could we do with Katniss?"

"I don't know, I don't want to go back to our living quarter, and meet with her right now." I don't know why I said this out loud.

"Then sleep here. My room is big enough for both of us." Cato says. Clove just rolls her eyes at him.

"Fine, stay here. In some minutes it will be dark outside anyways."

"Dinner will be in ten mintues!" A blonde girl comes here from nowhere. I think she is Clove's mentor, Cashmere. The girl turns away and wants to walk out of the living room, but Clove stops her.

"Hey, Cashmere! Can we ask you a favor?" She looks at Cashmere with big puppy eyes.

"Of course, what would it be?" She asks.

"Could Peeta stay with us for the night?"

"Just if he will be in Cato's room. I don't want you two to do... inappropiate things." Cashmere winks at us. I see Clove is blushing, and my face is burning too as well.

"Of course he could stay with me. I have no problems with sharing my bed with him." Cato smiles at me.

"Then okay, I have no problems with him staying here."

"Cool, thanks!" Cato answers.

"Thank you." I say, smiling at the girl.

"You're welcome, dear!"

After dinner Cashmere tells us to go in bed because it's late, and tomorrow training will begin early. After three days of training we would be able to learn fighting with at least one weapon. And not just this, but camouflage, edible plants, and everything. In just three days. It's not fair for some Districts, but I'm glad I know how to use a bow and arrow, how to make a camouflage. I had some years experience in decorating cakes, what needs more patiance that a human possibly think of. I was given the opportunity to learn camouflage too, so I began to paint on our yard. Or.. I won't call it painting, I just drew things with my fingers on the ground.

Cato and I are entered the room. He got off his shirt. From the eye-candy my eyes almost melt away. He is just perfect. He invites me on his bed, where I lay my head on his chest. The sound of his beating heart calms me down. He says something to me, but I don't understand it because the dreams are fell on my eyes.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

><p><strong>Cato's POV<strong>

I feel the weight of his head as I wake up. I run my hands through his ashy hair carefully, making sure I won't wake him up. It's so soft and beautiful, I would like to do this all day long. I look at his face slowly.

It's innocent, looking like an angel - a very attractive one. I feel my morning wood pushing to his legs, what makes me blush. I become embarrassed from the thought, my erection becomes even harder. I want to move my hips away so I would not push him, but he wakes up... Because why not? I'm not a lucky son of a bitch.

I am panicking as I see the surprisement on his face. He feels my erection, and I'm beginning to feel his pants becoming tighter too. He moves away as fast as he can.

"Uhm.. Good morning." I say. He is just staring at me, saying nothing. I let out a sigh. "Listen, I'm sorry. I just woke up, and here it is!" I point at my crotch area with my fingers. What the hell am I doing? I placed the blanket on myself so he couldn't see anything. She just stares at me confused, his face red like fire.

"I.. Uhm.. I.. I should go." He says.

"No, please! I don't want you to go." I stare at him. I really don't want him to go. I want to be cuddling with him until someone will come and say we have to go.

"Fine, I'll stay." He smiles, laying down next to me on the bed. I can't help but stare at his crotch, what still has a big bulge. When I look into his eyes I can say he's checking me out too. He shakes his head. "Could you please.. Could you please stop staring at my..." He puts his hands on his crotch so I won't see it. Oh no, a wave of honesty is running through my body.

"I could stop it, but why would I? I like you, and you like me! We can at least check each other out to get excited, nope?" An automated wink comes from nowhere with my words too. Why do I always have these moments, when I can't do anything else, but tell the truth? I expect him to get mad at me, so I close my eyes. I don't want to see his reaction. Surprisingly, it seems he didn't get angry. A kiss would not mean he's angry, right?

His lips are dry, but in some ways they're soft too. I lose myself in the excitement what I feel now. Some times later I find myself touching his erection with slight moves, and when I see he has absolutely no problems with it, I begin stroking it slowly through his pants. He lets out a quiet moan, what makes me even more confident. I am kissing his neck, slowly. When I feel his hand grabbing my erection, I moan. I'm running my hands through his abdomen, circulating every muscle with my fingers.

I let him to take dominance now, he is on the top.

I moan loudly as he rubs his erection to mine and he is kissing me. I don't care if anyone will hear it, noone could get between us now. The door is locked, there's just me and him in the world.

"Peeta..." I whisper his name, like a sigh.

"Hmm?" He asks, when I want my dominance back. I get on the top again kissing his forehead, face, mouth, neck.

"I want you." I begin to get lower and lower. When I reach his chest I am playing with his nipples. My tongue is circulating slowly, hearing his moan makes me go farther. Now my head is on his abdomen now, kissing every single one of his six muscles slightly, enjoying every moment of it. But It's still not enough. All my cells are burning from the fire Peeta have been lit inside me. I can feel the electricity and run through myself. My body's shaking from the adrenaline, my heart pounds like crazy. I slowly begin to move lower, until my tongue reaches his happy trail.

"Wait, what are you doing?" He asks nervously. I don't know either, but I can't tell him that. So as an answer I just take one of my fingers on my mouth, looking into his blue, scared eyes.

"Shhh." Is all I manage to get out of my mouth as I pull down his black boxer briefs slowly, revealing his thick member to the fresh air. For a moment I begin to panic, I don't know what to do, but then he lets out a moan and runs through my hair again, giving me confidence. I touch it slowly, then I begin to stroke it, being careful not to hurt him. I look deep in his eyes, asking for acceptance for further actions. He nods slightly, but it's enough for me. My body is shaking even harder as my head is getting near his erection. I breathe deeply, then I let my body to do what it wants. I touch it with my tongue first, associating with the flavor. It's salty from the precum. I begin to lick the head of it softly, Peeta is moaning. That's good. It means he likes it.

I'm licking it a bit faster, circulating my tongue over it, then running it down to the shaft then back again.

I take in my mouth for the first time. I hear Peeta is enjoying it.

It's a weird feeling to have his dick in my mouth, but it's making me even more excited than I was before. I pull off my underwear too, stroking my erection while my head is moving up, and down.

Peeta takes his hands on my head, guiding me what to do. I'm choking as I get down to the shaft, but I don't care because it feels fucking good!

I'm beginning to suck it harder, and faster. I stroke mine too.

"Cato!" Peeta says, almost shouting. "I'm going to cum!"

I feel the tension in his stomach, what makes me suck faster.

"Cato, I'm not kidding! I can't hold it back!" He says. I don't listen to his words, all I care about is what his body says. I feel his body twitching, a moment later he comes into my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

Cato lies down next to me after he came too. We're lying right next to each other, panting in silence for a period of time.

"How was it?" Cato breaks the silence. "Did it feel good? Or I was too bad?"

"No, no, no! You don't have to be afraid. It was more than awesome. It was fucking good!" I laugh. "I am looking forward for the next time, when I will be at your legs."

He winks at me.

"Well, babe... I will be completely honest with you: I can't wait for it, but now the tank is empty. If you know what I mean." I blush as I get what he meant by that. And it takes a moment of process to find out what he called me.

"What did you call me?" I ask with a big smile on my face.

"I called you babe. You don't like it?" He asks.

"Of course I like it!" I kiss him. It's strange to feel the taste of my own semen on his lips, but it's exciting! "You could use it more."

"Use what?" He asks.

"Don't play the dumb, 'babe'." I answer.

I'm way more than happy because he is mine, and I am his. At this moment I forget about the Games. I just think that there's nothing what could get us separated. We protect each other.

Someone's knocking on the door. Both of us begins to get up our clothes on ourselves, and when we're ready, Cato reaches the door.

"Who's there?" He asks.

"I'm Cashmere! Let me in." Cato unlocks the door and lets Cashmere into the room who begins to sniff.

"This is an interesting smell... It's musky." She says.

"Yeah, you know, both of us are guys and we slept here, so..." Cato says, saving both of us.

"Anyways! I just came to tell you Clove is waiting for you two in the hall with Glimmer. Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Thank you, Cashmere." Cato smiles at her awkwardly as she walks away.

"Oh, man! That was close!" He says wiping sweat off his forehead.

"What would Glimmer want here?" I ask.

"I don't know. It's possible that Clove invited her over to talk with us, and getting in our trust. You know, these kind of things." He pulls his shoulders.

"Oh, then let's go." I say.

"Wait, you don't want to get a shower before we will get out?" He asks.

"Yeah, sure. You are having two bathrooms?" I ask, my face shows I'm surprised by hearing this. On the 12th floor we have one bathroom for each rooms. Here they have two bathrooms? It's kinda...

Cato begins to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" I ask, I can hear curiosity in my voice.

"No, we don't have two bathroom's. I meant that you could shower with me. We could shower together."

I'm just staring at him, my jaw dropped.

"We already saw each other naked some minutes ago, so what if we'd get extra time with showering together?"

There's something in what he's saying. If we will take a shower at the same time, then it would make us extra time. We would have time to get to know Glimmer.

"Fair enough." I say. "Let's shower together."

Both of us got into the bathroom, where he got off all of his clothes. I had an erection again.

"Why don't you get naked too? You know showering is always better if the people are naked" He says winking at me. "Don't be shy. Believe me, you have nothing to hide." I never took off my clothes before anyone else, but him. It's a little unconfortable to do this for the second time in a row, but he convinces me. I get off all of my clothes from my body revealing my naked skin, and my erection of course. We step into the shower togetherwhere Cato turns on hot water.

"So babe..." He says.

"Hmm?" I ask, smiling at him again. I like it when he calls me 'babe'. It makes the illusion that we're a pair now. But we can't be, until we escape the arena. If we will escape.

"I love it when you call me that." I say.

"I would love it too." He answers.

"Well then, babe. What did you want to ask from me?"

I notice a smirk on his face.

"Do you want to have some fun again?"


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

><p><strong>Cato's POV<strong>

"No." He replied some seconds later. I decide to look at the ground, when I see his penis. I almost forgot we're both naked for a second. I shake my head, then I look into his beautiful eyes. "Not with the door open." He chuckles.

I completely forgot about that some minutes ago I opened it to let Cashmere in. When she began to sniff, I panicked. My brain was so shocked I couldn't even think about a reliable answer. I'm glad she bought what I told to her.

"Oh, let's shower then. Clove and Glimmer must be very impatient by now." I suggest.

He nods slightly "Okay", then smiles.

He takes a step closer to me with a shy smile. This makes him cuter than he already is. I grab the sponge and begin to wash down his body, and he does the same with me. Both of us lets out some quiet gasps from the admiration of each other's bodies. Some amusing minutes later I get out of the shower to get dried up with a towel. Cashmere's knocking on the door again, when I go to the door. When I open it, I notice the only thing I have on myself is an underwear. 'Well, that's more than nothing.' I tell myself. She gets lost looking at my crotch area, so she shakes her head. I see on her that she is hoping I didn't notice anything at all.

"Sorry for being almost naked but I just had a shower. Now Peeta's showering." I close my eyes and think about his body touching mine as we stand too close to each other. I shake my head. "Why did you come for?" I ask curiously.

"Uhhmm… Clove asked me to watch after you two. Both of the girls are becoming a little impatient. I just came to see what are you doing." She takes a break, and is thinking about something. "Oh, yeah! And tell Peeta that Haymitch called me on the landline phone because he worried about the boy. He didn't hear anything about him." She smiles at me gently, then goes away. I don't know who's this Haymitch guy is, I suppose Peeta's mentor.

"Hey, babe!" I go into the bathroom where Peeta's already got dressed up.

"Hmm?" Comes the answer.

"Cashmere told me to give this message for you: Haymitch called her because he was afraid that something happened to you… or something like that. Anyways, who's this Haymitch guy?" My voice reveals my jealousy towards him. I wanted to hide it but I didn't have succes.

He smiles at me as he notices I'm jealous.

"I'm glad that you care about me so much that he makes you feel jealous. Anyways, don't worry Cato, he's just my mentor. And thank your informing me. After training I will go up to my floor to see if everything's alright there." He takes a break as he's staring at me. "Now get dressed up, I don't want to get jealous for Glimmer and Clove."

I wink at him. Why am I winking when I feel embarrassed? I will seriously have to get over this. Now I have to say something confident. 'Think, Cato! Think!'

"Oh, babe. You don't have to worry, my eyes are only on you." Well, that was lame.

_Note number one: Think about better lines than this one. _

He looks at me awkwardly, but manages to put on a smile to encourage me with it.

When I got dressed up, both of us headed t othe living room. We noticed in time that we were holding each other's hands, so nobody noticed it.

"We have to be more careful." Peeta says. As we get there the two girls are standing up to welcome us. Glimmer shakes my hand gently, and then Peeta's.

"I am truly sorry for getting all of you into an unpleasant situation, but I don't trust Marvel. I can't trust him, because he's like he have been brainwashed by the Ca…" She looks at the camera in front of her. "I mean, brainwashed by someone."

"That's not possible. They can't hijack anyone's brain!" I say. I know the Capitol is cruel, but changing someone's memories, or 'washing their brain'... This is impossible. "There's no people who would be that inhuman with others, even we're talking about _them._"

"I'm not sure what to think. I heard some awful stories what I don't know are believable or not." Glimmer continues. "Anyways, Clove confessed me she told you that I don't want to kill or die. Please don't see me as a needy… I just find this thing cruel, and if I want to be honest being a part of it does not feel well. Marvel… Well, he's another case."

I am thinking about what should I say, but there's nothing in my mind. The more time she's being around me talking about serious things like this, and understanding the weight of going into an arena to kill each other off, I'm more concerned that I misjudged her in my whole life.

"How did you come to realise this is not what they tell the people?" Peeta asks, saving us from the awkward silence what would've come down at us.

"I don't know. My parents always told me I have to get honor to our family, but I didn't tell them how I really feel about it. I was scared they are going to abuse me." Clove's body shakes a little after hearing this. I put my hands on her arms, and I smile at her reassuringly. 'Everything's alright.' My lips are telling this to her, without a voice coming out of them.

"Oh, I see it now. Don't be afraid Glimmer, you told this to the good people. We will keep it a secret, and will do anything to get everything normal. You won't die. I promise." Peeta says, looking deeply into Glimmer's green eyes. The girl looks down on the ground, then back into his eyes, and smiles.

"Thank you, Peeta." She says.

"Okay, guys! You are seriously have to get down to the Training Center. I don't want you to be late, you're Careers after all!" Cashmere says, appearing with Gloss on her side from almost nowhere - as usually.

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

Cashmere and a man, I think Cato's mentor - who doesn't look bad - are standing right behind us. They scared the crap out of me! I have no idea where did they learn sneaking this well, but they're like ninja's from those old storybooks I've found at home!

The man stared at Cato angrily. I will have to remind myself to ask him what happened between them.

"Okay, we will go down in a minute. I would like to say something to Glimmer." Clove says.

"You will say it when you are down in the Training Center darling. Now you really have to hurry."

In the training center Cato and I are training with a sword. Some of the tributes are looking at us confused, and once I caught Katniss' glance. I saw hatred in her eyes. I've had enough of this shit already. I drop down the sword what was in my hands on the ground, and I am heading towards Katniss. Cato grabs my arm.

"Don't do anything stupid!" He demands. I consider his offer for a short period of time and I pull my arm out of his hands.

"I'm not a child. I had enough of her. Now I'm going to go there and ask her what the hell is her problem with me! I can't hide anymore. Hiding is not for me, Cato!"

"I know what you're talking about." He smiles at me evilly. "Don't hold back yourself. Make that bitch pay for it."

When I reach Katniss, she stands showing her back to me. I touch her shoulder.

"Hey, bitch." I say, smiling. When she turns, I see the anger in her eyes. Good. This is what I want. A good show will get everyone to know what kind of 'human being' is. "I just came to ask what the fuck is wrong with you? Hmm? Once, back then you was a normal girl who I liked! Now you're just a mean son of a bitch!"

Her smile scares me. It's so wide I didn't know this could be humanly possible.

"You used to be normal too, _Boy with the bread._" She says the second half mockingly. "Now look at you, cutie. You're nothing but a fag!"

"If you dare call me that again, I promise…"

"You promise what?" She raises her eyebrows. "You promise you will cry on the ground like a baby?"

"I… I.." What the hell am I supposed to say? My thoughts are all about the memory of she telling me what my mother told her. My heart pounds like hell, I want to escape from here. I regret what I just did, Cato was right.

"You… You.. You can't even talk! What will you do now? Call your _biiiiig _and _scaaary _ boyfriend to kick my ass?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" I say.

"I don't care. Both of you seem fag to me." She spats one.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? What did I ever do to you?" This is all I manage to ask. I am really curious of her answer, because I'm not sure I did anything to her!

A memory flashes through my mind. A memory about a dandelion and Katniss.

I gave her this flower on the yard of our school. That was the only day we have been spoken to each other. She told me I was her dandelion who gave her hope, who was the light in the darkness.

_After all this time I finally have the courage to walk up to her. I decided that we have to talk, at least once in our lives. I am very nervous, my body is shaking a little, my palms are sweaty. Her hair is perfect as always. Two dark braids are falling on her shoulders, her head is moving as she talks to her friend, Madge Undersee. Madge is the daughter of the mayor. And she is popular for one more thing: there is a living Victor in her family, who is her aunt. I don't know her name, but it's something with M, I guess. I don't even know which game did she win what means I didn't even live then. But thinking about District Twelve had enough food for an entire year makes my heart warm. I look at one of my friends now, he is a nice boy… I mean, good friend._

_I notice a small, simple but beautiful flower in a crack of the concrete. 'This is the perfect time!' I tell myself. I walk to the small flower to see what it is. I have to think about it for a second, but then I remember my father showed me one of these not too much ago._

_It's a dandelion. _

_I carefully pluck the flower to make sure it is not hurt, and then I walk near Katniss slowly. I take a deep breath, and smile at her._

"_Hello!" She says, smiling at me._

"_Hi. My name is Peeta." _

"_Oh, nice to meet you Peeta! I'm Katniss." She replies._

"_I know." I smile at her almost forgetting about the little, fragile flower. "I just wanted to give you this. I thought we could be friends. Of course just if you want to."_

"_Thank you very much, my dandelion!" She chuckles._

I wake up when Katniss comes closer to me. I know she could see the tears in my eyes as I was thinking about this memory.

"What will you do now? I can see you are almost crying! You are just a pathetic gay guy! You are nothing, Peeta! You don't know how to protect yourself. You expect it from others!" She says.

I think she's right. I have to show everyone that I could protect myself. I clear my throat.

"No!" I say firmly. "I won't cry because of a whore."

"Really? I'm a whore now? Tell me what will you do to me, little faggot!" She laughs insanely.

"I just want to tell you that you're a homophobe bitch, and I can't wait until you die. Oh, and I would prefer showing it." I smile at her mockingly.

"What?" She asks. And with this, I clench my fists, and I aim at her face.

The punch was strong enough to send her to the floor.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

><p><strong>Cato's POV<strong>

My jaw dropped as I saw the scene before me. It happened too fast. Katniss is now on the ground, touching her face with her palm. I see many black points before my eyes, it could be from fear, or from the despair what I feel towards Peeta at the moment. I have to shake my head so my vision becomes normal and sharp again. I'm afraid of what will happen now, but I have to stay on Peeta's side and don't care about the consequences so my legs are doing their job even if my legs didn't tell them. I think this is an instict to protect him. When I get there I take a glance at the girl who pretends to cry and everyone's running to her.

"What did that motherfucker do to you?" A guy asks. Katniss siffs, and when she is sure noone is watching her face but me, she smiles at me devilly. When someone else gets near her, she continues the crying. I hate this person, but she has talent for acting for sure.

"Don't cry, Katniss. He is just a douchebag!" Someone else says, looking at Peeta in disgust. "Hitting a girl… What did you think?"

"Enough!" I shout. "If you're that stupid you don't even notice that bitch is just acting like she have been hurt too much, then help her. Be her ally. We will see what will happen in the arena." I hiss. When I look at Peeta I see how scared he really is. I know he didn't really want to hurt Katniss but I'm sure she have been told him something what made Peeta very angry. That bitch planned all of this before.

"Calm down, Peet." I whisper to his ear. I would do everything in the world to make him feel confortable and calm. But there's just one thing that could help in that - Katniss has to be removed.

"I punched Katniss! How could I get sonsors after this? I'm sure all the cameras were recording this!"

"Then what? You punched her, what you shouldn't do. At least before the Games. But now Capitol people will know you're willing to do everything to win this. I think you improved your situation with this." I say. I didn't even think this through, but it makes sense. If they will see that Peeta is willing to hit a girl just because he is angry, I think they would be excited to see him in a real fight. I'm not sure about what the other tributes are thinking about him though, but after the next four days (including this one) what we are spending in the Capitol it will does not matter. After we enter the arena there will be nothing but Peeta, Clove, possibly Glimmer and me. If all of the tributes are on Katniss' side now, they will be hunting her down in some days.

Peeta does something what I didn't even expect in front of all these people. He hugs me.

It is good to feel the warmth of his body, and I think it's helping him calm down too.

"Now I'm going to turn you, showing your back to me and then I will press my arms to your neck. Don't panic, trust me." I whisper into his ear, not giving him enough time to answer.

"And that's how you could parry an attack." I say loudly, when everyone gets their eyes off of us.

"That was close." Peeta says, touching his throat.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't. I think I'm going to practice my archery skills." He winks at me.

"Okay, bab… I mean, Peet."

After this he went straight to archery station, picking up a bow and arrow. I take a glance at Katniss, who is still sitting on the ground, 'crying', and almost half of the tributes are soothing her. I just roll my eyes as I see how pathetic she really is. Is she really that stupid she wants to make allies like this? I'm not sure she will get any, but the Games could store some strange things for us.

I notice a little girl with dark hair, dark satiny brown skin who is staring at us with fear in her eyes. Maybe I was good in pretending I am a heartless brute in front of the other tributes, but she is just a little girl. She's so fragile… I can not help it but go up to her. I smile at her gently to make her sure that there's nothing she could be afraid of.

"Hey, little girl. What's your name?" I ask.

"Don't hurt me!"

" I won't hurt you, you're just a child! What's your name?"

"I-I-It's Rue." Her body is shaking a little, but then she swallows a big, and looks right into my eyes.

"Why did that boy hurt that innocent girl?"

I can't help it but I let out a forced laughter.

"Innocent? She's everything but innocent!" I lean towards her, then I say quietly. "I will tell you a secret: I love that boy, and the girl hates because of this. He hates boys who love each other. Do you?"

She shakes her head, and looks at Katniss with a slight disgust on her face.

"No! Of course not! Why would she?"

"I don't know. But will you keep this secret between us? It would mean a lot to me, Rue." I say.

"Yes, of course I will…" She looks at me questioningly. I think she wanted to tell my name but she doesn't know it.

"Cato. I'm Cato."

"You're not like the other Careers. I mean, you are more human than fierce. Nice to meet you Cato." She smiles at me.

"Thank you for the kind words. And nice to meet you too, Rue."

"You want to come with me to the survival station?" The Careers are having their own supplies from the Cornucopia, but I don't have the heart to turn off her offer. And it should be good to know about stuff like plants, and these kind of things.

"Nice to meet you too, Rue. Of course I will go with you."

"I know One and Two never learns about survival, but you're not like the others, as you said. So I will show everything I know about them. Okay?" She winks at me.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Clove's POV<strong>

When I see both Cato and Peeta moving away from Katniss, I am taking the chance to get near her. I have to find out what the hell happened, in my own way. All I need to do is using brutality against brutality. In other cases I hate to be rude, but in the deepest parts of my heart and mind something is telling me I will like this one. For some reason I didn't like this girl when she got off the train. I found her really mean. Everyone was greeting the Capitol citizens - of course just because we are all in need of sponsors -, but she didn't. I know this is not something why could I hate her this much. I just know there's nothing what's normal in that girl. She could be even a Career - cunning, smart, and doesn't care about anyone else's feelings but her own. This annoys me so much. I won't let her bully Peeta! I know my heart is letting people in so fast, but even if I'm not nice with him... He's still very important for me. That's why I need to blackmail Katniss, and hope that she will get afraid from me.

Some tributes are in my way, they have to vanish if I want to achieve my goal. I take a deep breath, then I take on my mask as Cato says every time when I'm angry or sad.

"Get out!" I demand. When they are all gone - I didn't think my words are that instructive -, I walk up to Katniss. I have to laugh as I see her acting. She would never get me to believe for her, she's very lame in acting.

My body is shaking, I am afraid of what's going to happen, but I'm going to do this because of Peeta and Cato. I clench my fists, so the shaking could end.

"What now? You're going to hit me like that douchebag? Let's do it, I'm not afraid of you little girl." She says. I'm just staring at her for some seconds. "What? You will be standing there, waiting for a miracle to change my believes, or you'll do something exciting? I'm just asking because I'm getting a little bit bored here." She puts one of her hands in front of her mouth, pretending to yawn.

"Firstly, I'm not a little girl, and..."

"Oh, I'm so scared right now." She answers. "By the way, Peeta hits like a bitch."

This is the moment when I've had enough of her shit. I get out a throwing knife from my belt, and place it on her throat.

"Listen, Girl on Fire..." I hiss. Now I see something in her eyes. It's like fear, but that's not enough. "If you're going to say one more word to Peeta, or either Cato, I'm not just going to slice your throat, but before that I'm going to playfully cut up your pretty face. I'm going to enjoy it to be honest, but about you... I don't think so." I smile at her, pushing the knife against her throat even more. I can feel the adrenaline rushing through me. My body feels a different kind of hunger, I am thirsty for her blood. "I would seriously like to kill you right now, but I don't want to lose sponsors and these kind of shit."

She nods fastly. Now I can see the fear on her face what I wanted. Good.

"But one more word about being gay is bad, one more 'faggot' to Peeta, and I will make you pay for every little thing you did, and every word you said. Did you understand me?" I continue.

"You're..." She clears her throat. "Are you threatening me?" This is all she manages to say. I begin to laugh again.

"You're fucking pathetic, girl on fire! This is all what you can say? I was waiting for a mean sentence, or something what fits your characteristics." I take a little break to sigh deeply. "Yes, I'm threatening you. One more... anything, and I will kill you. I don't care if we will be still in the Capitol or in the arena."

"I have skills in using a bow and arrow."

"That's lame, dear." I say, taking a slight cut on her face. "Take that as a warning, bitch."

After this I get my whole body weight off her, and manage to stand up. She looks at me angrily as she's pushing her hand at the scratch.

"You're not going to get along with this!" She says, her voice is threatening.

"If you will tell about this to anyone else..." I take a breath. "I don't have to repeat myself, do I?"

"No, bitch. You don't. But don't think for a second that I'll let you do this to me. You can be his guarding dog here, but not in the arena!"

Ignoring her last words I manage to get on my way instead of repeating Peeta's movements, and punch her right in the face as hard as I can.

After a short walk I find Cato with a little girl at the survival station. I will not let him know about what I just did. The Capitol knows it, because I think every camera was recording as I did my little scenario, but this is what I planned: Show everyone who the girl on fire really is.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

When I put down the bow, both of my hands goes numb. I decide to search Cato and Clove wherever they are. I need to play it safe if I don't want to meet with Katniss, so I'm walking aware, listening for every quiet sound near me, paying attention for everyone's scornful glance what they're taking on me. When I cannot bare them, I am looking at my shoes - I didn't even notice that I did a double knot again, this might be a routine by now.

I don't see anyone's eyes on me, because I'm staring on the ground, but I can feel how everyone is looking at me. Two tributes have finished training at the moment when I got near them.

"That's the guy who hit poor girl?" The boy whispers to the girl, who nods to confirm what he said. I think they're district partners, but I'm not sure because I don't see the number on their costume. I looked after Clove and Cato in every stations except for the one where we could learn surviving. Why would two Careers be there?

I am walking straight to the survival station where I find them with a girl. The number on her costume is 11.

I walk up to them, where Cato is waiting for me with his typical arrogant smile. All I manage is an awkward one.

"Hey babe!" Cato waves at me. My eyes open wide from the shock that he was calling me 'babe' in front of the little girl. "No problems, she's a friend." He folds his arms.

"My name is Rue." The little girl says. I can see the innocence in her eyes, my heart hurts from the thought that in some days she may be dead. Just like me. I have to shake my head so the thought sinks away, back to the deepest parts of my mind.

"I'm Peeta." I say. It's strange to call myself on my name. It sounds strange now, like it is not even mine. It's strange now because I don't even know who I am. I just hit Katniss, and there's nothing what I could do to change it. She may be a little bit rude, but that's not a reason for punching her! All I did care about is myself. Katniss didn't want to be a part of their game, but what about me? Did I become one tool? No... That can't be. I won't be just some kind of marionatte doll what the Capitol could control as they want to!

Cato grabs my arm and pulls me away from the others to talk with me. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You want me to tell you what's wrong with me?" I ask.

"Yes, babe." He winks at me, like he used to do. It makes me smile a little. Even if he wants to seem to be an arrogant douchebag, I know he is just pretending to be, because his heart is bigger than his ego. 'Could that be humanly possible?' I ask myself. "I want to know if there's something what you're not telling to me. I want you to tell me everything about every step you take!" He demands. His words are filling my heart with warmth.

"I like it when you're playing the boss. It makes you hotter." Oh shit... I didn't want to call this out loudly.

"And I like it when you become embarrassed. It makes you innocent, like you are. This is one of the plenty things why I adore you." He chuckles. "But tell me what happened. Now!"

"I just punched my district partner, who's a girl, Cato! I would have never done something like this before in my life. I don't know who I am anymore." Cato looks in my eyes, and the familiar warmth feeling moved back into my body what was cold from sadness.

"Don't be stupid, Peet!" Cato says.

"You just called me Peet?"

"Yeah, why? If you don't like it then I won't use it..." He says.

"No, no, no! I like it Cato." I walk up closer to him to whisper in his ear. "I think they have changed me."

"They didn't change you, Peet. You're the same who you have been in your whole life!"

"How do you know who I was in my whole life?" I ask curiously.

"I've done some research. I know who you really are. And you're still the boy from Twelve. You're still the innocent guy you've always been, and you're still a baker. You are my baker."

"Thank you Cato, this felt very good for me. I'd like to kiss you right now."

"Then why you are not doing right that?" He ask, smirking at me.

"You know that we can't… What would your father think? And what about Marvel and Glimmer?" I am very curious for his answer, for how important I am for him. I don't expect him to kiss me right now in front of the cameras, but I'd like to know what he is thinking right now. I would be ready to come out to the world after going through Katniss' little game, but what about him? Is he willing to take his old like at stake just to be with me? I would really love to.

After each moment what I am spending with him I feel more energetic, alive. I'm not sure how much time I have left from my life, I don't know when death will visit me, but I know that I want to be with him. I want to love him until my very last breath.

"Glimmer is already with us, nope? And what about Marvel? He is alone, we have Clove and Glimmer. So you know what I tell to everyone else who doesn't like we're together? Fuck them. I don't care about any of the haters until you are on my side, Peet. I want to be with you, and not just in bedroom or anywhere else nobody could see us."

His answer gets me more surprised then I was thinking it will. Happiness runs trough my veins, I'm filled with electricity and anticipation… For a short time I don't know what I am waiting for, but then I find out. I want to feel the warmth of his lips, so I kiss him without thinking.

"That felt really good, Peet. You should do this a lot more times." I chuckle. Some tributes saw my action, I know because when I looked at them, their jaws dropped.

"Are you sure you want to make this, Cato? Your entire life will change from this."

"I am aware of it, Peet. You are risking a lot too, but you kissed me. Why? Because you don't care if anyone will know it." He squeezes my hand to make sure that everything is alright. I kiss him again, now my kiss is filled with passion, and I forget everything about the Games, and Katniss. The only things in my mind is Cato, and his lips.

After training we get back to District Two's living quarter where I tell Cato and Clove that I will have to get back to my floor because Haymitch would like to talk to me.

"We have to talk about strategies and stuff." I say.

"We will meet soon, aren't we?" Cato asks.

"Yeah, we will. But first I need to use the bathroom because I need to pee so bad."

Cato laughs. "Okay, bye." He kisses me then enters his room.

After I'm done in the bathroom, I'm still trying to figure out how these hand dryer things are working, what takes me so long my hands dries without any help. When I want to exit, the machine begins to work.

"Oh, man!" I whisper, turning back and trying to find a way to turn this evil thing off.

"Turn off, turn off!" I say, trying to push every button on it, hoping that one of them will work. 'Why didn't I use the towel?' I ask from myself. I run my hand through my hair trying to stop this thing in working. When it stops for a mysterious reason - I'd like to find out what it was, but I'm too relieved to begin all of this again, so I'm backing out slowly from the bathroom, my eyes on the hand dryer.

I am walking on the corridor, wanting to go to the elevator but then I hear someone talking in Cato's room.

"...you did it?" The unknown voice says. I put my hand on the door handle to go in when I hear another one talking.

"Why do you care? It's my business, not yours!" Cato says to him. I'm curious about what could they talk about so I won't disturb them to enter into the room. I will just going to stay here and listen what are they talking about.

"Oh, so you didn't find disgustind sucking him off, but you felt this towards me? I have almost got offended!" The man says.

I fell in a shocked state from what I just heard. Who is this man? Why are they talking about what happened between me and Cato? And the last thing I want to know is why the hell did he want Cato to make something this intimate to him?

"Gloss, you're a disgusting human being! You're just like an animal, living for the pleasure itself. You're happy with a hole, doesn't matter who's attached to it!" Cato says… more like shouts to Gloss. I'm still shocked a bit about their talk. I can't let this be without a word.

"What's wrong with that, hottie? It will be fun for me, but an irresistible offer to you." Gloss answers.

"You know what, Gloss? I know someone who would fuck with you willingly!"

"Really? Then tell me!"

"You are the only one, so do me a favor and fuck yourself." Cato opens the door, he is surprised from seeing me.

* * *

><p><strong>Cato's POV<strong>

I am really mad at Gloss, and I'm seriously tired of his shit. He appears almost from nowhere, fucking everything up and then leaving. I had enough of him, so I open the door, noticing something… someone who I wasn't expecting.

"Peeta!" I say. Did he hear everything I was talking about with Gloss? He seems very confused to me so I don't even have to think about the answer for my question. My body is waiting for him to speak, rigidly, frozen to the ground. I'm so distracted in looking into his eyes, searching for something what could tell me what he is feeling and thinking right now that I barely even see when Gloss walks out of my room near me, smirking at Peeta who looks like he would like to punch the man. Or me. I am not sure, but whatever he is thinking about, it will not play out very well for me.

All I feel is the shame as I stand right before him, wanting to hide into a closet or anywhere where Peeta could not find me. This long silence is killing me. I would like to hear him shouting and yelling at me than seeing sadness and disappointment on him.

"Peet… Peeta." This is all I manage to say. It's not very much though, but I hope it will help to begin a conversation or whatever. I don't want him go away without talking about what just happened. I look into his eyes, waiting for his response but nothing. He is just standing there, staring at me like I'm someone he doesn't even know. This pain is different from those what I have felt before, a little strange. It is not like the physical pain I felt during the trainings in my home, nothing like the pain I felt from the belt - this was one of the favorite "teaching" tool of my father's. It is not like the mental breakdown I had for months when my mother died from the attack of a wild animal. And it's not comparable to the emotional pain I'm feeling day by day if I think about how fucked-up my father is, and wanting my mother back. I would honestly exchange my brutal father's life if I could get one more minute with her.

This pain is really different. I feel a bitter taste in my mouth, and I can't swallow it down. It just keeps coming back after every swallow I take. Then he finally opens his mouth.

"Cato, I don't know what that thing was with you two…" His voice is tired. Now I am wishing that he would've stayed quiet. I'd like to sink into the ground from the shame I am feeling. "But I would ask you to explain it to me."

"Of.. of course I will. Come in, please! I will tell everything what you want me to. I have nothing to hide from you!"

"Really? You have nothing to hide? I don't want to say what I will tell to you right now, but I will say it: We should really call this shit the Hiding Games instead of Hunger Games! Everyone's hiding themselves, they're afraid of the only people who are surely on their side! Why didn't you tell me before?" My body is shivering as I hear the words he is saying to me. That was exactly the same thing what I thought on the train on the way into the Capitol.

"Peeta, please… Calm down." I say, biting my lips. I have to do something to divert my attention from crying. I don't want to cry and I will not cry. For God's sake, I'm a Career and I have to stay strong, even in these kind of situations. 'Put on your mask, Cato' I remind myself of Clove's words.

"Why should I calm down? I just heard your mentor offering you to… Waah!" I saw some tears in his eyes, but a moment later he turns away. "You know what, Cato? I don't care." His voice turns tired once again, when he walks away. As he gets to the elevator, I run next to him.

"Peeta, please wait! I didn't do anything to him, I swear!" That wasn't that much of a good choice of words.

"But you would, aren't you?" He steps in the elevator, but he can't hear what I am telling to him right now because the door closed in front of my face.

"No, I won't. I would never do anything with anyone but you… I love you, my baker." I whisper as I sit down slowly on the ground, my back facing the wall.

I just want to go after him, but I know it would not be the best moment to do it. He is very upset right now, I have to wait at least some hours to make sure he calms down a little.

I'm crooning quietly the song my mother thaught me when I was still a little kid.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow._

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes._

_And when again they open, the sun will rise_

I know this is a lullaby for children, but it makes me calm down. When I'm mad, or sad, I'm singing this if I am alone to feel a little bit better. Now It's not working because I know I hurt Peeta so badly even if I didn't do anything. We had the chance to get every little moment what left from our life to spend it together but Gloss had to fuck this thing up as he does every time.

I don't know how long I'm sitting here before I hear footsteps approaching me. When I look up, I face myself with the only girl who understands everything I'm going through.

"Come on, Cato. You can't just sit here! We will go into my bedroom and talk. You don't want Gloss to come here and be happy for your sadness, do you?" I nod slightly as she helps me to stand up. "Anyways, what happened? First fight?" She asks.

"Well, we could say that too." I say.

Both of us begins to walk in the same time towards Clove's bedroom. As I enter I feel surprised that her room looks exactly the same what I have. Even the color of her bed and furnitures are like mine.

"I never was too good in the emotional-love stuff, you know it well. That's why we didn't talk about our feelings towards each other, so it was pretty much my fault. So talking about Peeta… What happened?" She asks looking curiously in my eyes. I have to look away if I don't want to feel that amount of shame I felt some minutes - or maybe half an hour - ago. I sigh deeply and tell her everything about what Gloss wanted to do again, and about Peeta hearing every word of his.

"Well, that sucks." She says, then she shakes her head. "I mean.. Sorry for my use of words. It's not good."

"Yeah, and all I want is to talk with him right now." I take a break, then I realize how she is feeling towards me. "I'm sorry for telling this to you, Clove. I just realised how hard is it for you."

"No, I'm okay with it, Cato. If you're gay then I have no chance getting you so why would I want to separate you two? The only thing is not okay here is Gloss."

As she reminded me of him, my mind was thinking of the same thing. I thought I didn't want anything from that guy, but at the moment he is all I can think about.

He was right, I want something from him. I want revenge.

"I'm going to tell you what we will do, Lover Boy… Or should I say Boy Lover?" She winks at me. I have to chuckle from her words.

"What?" I ask curiously.

"I don't know… Maybe we should get back what yours." This is not entirely clear for me. I don't know what's mine in the Capitol.

"And what's that?"

"Not what, dumbass! Who!" She says.

"You're talking about Peeta?" I ask.

"Yeah, brainy. I'm talking about him." I'm not sure if I should laugh or be mad at her because of this, but it is not important right now.

"And what are we going to do?" I ask curiously.

"We're going up to the twelveth floor, saying one-two inappropiate things to Katniss if she wants to stay between us and our goal. That's exactly what we're going to do."

She is really a good friend of mine. She's my best friend. Even if she has feelings for me, she puts them away just to help me gain happiness. What is true friendship if not this?

"Thank you, Clove."

"Oh, you don't have to thank me, 'Boy Lover'..." I chuckle again hearing the tone she's saying these wrods "Now let's go."

"Now?" I ask. "I think we should wait a little bit longer. Peeta has to calm down!"

"Believe me, he is not mad. All he wanted is just you going after him, brainy. And now you're going to do it, with a little help."

"Well, then I really have to thank you for…" She interrupts me.

"Shut up! Let's get back your boyfriend!"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

I am laying in my bed. It is a bit strange to tryingt to relax here without Cato, but I don't know how would I be capable of look into his eyes after his chat with Gloss. A question is formint in the back of my mind, wanting to break on to the surface, but I can't let it to. I want to keep it where it is right now, in the deepest part of my thoughts. I am trying to fight against it but it breaks every chain I have been put on it in order to hold it back. I didn't have success in doing it. Now every part of my body is shivering, craving for an answer to it: Did he really do this all for the show? He loves me, or he just made me believe all of this and he wants to use me for his own advantages? I'm beginning to think this all is just for the Games, and I became a toy in his sick comedy!

If he really would have been in love with me, or just a bit attracted to me, he would not even consider the offer Gloss made towards him.

I don't know what to think about him anymore, because I feel like I don't even know him. How would I know him after just we spent just some days together? I barely even know anything about him!

I don't know how much time I spent here either, thinking about his betrayal. But I feel like it was just some minutes. I hear someone knocking on my door.

"Who's there?" My voice is tired and it's full of sadness, I didn't think about cloaking it before I began to talk. I hope the person didn't hear it though.

"It's Haymitch. Can I come in?" He asks.

"Of course you can." My voice finally became normal as I wanted it to. I don't move from the bed, because I am too tired both physically and mentally so I just wait until he opens the door and then I sit up on the bed, inviting him to sit down right next to me.

"I don't know if Cashmere told you or not, but I just wanted to talk to you, We have to begin working on your strategy in order to keep you alive longer, or perhaps helps you in winning. I know you're with the Careers - what I don't really like because they could turn against you in any second, but if you're aware then it's okay for me -, but you need to have a strategy on your own. By the way, I saw your kiss in the TV with the blonde Career. What was his name?"

"Cato." I clear my throat. A hunder blades are stabbing my heart from saying his name at the moment. I am remaining silent.

"Oh, before we begin… I almost forgot to tell but Effie would like to talk with you about manners and her stuff, what could be really helpful on your interview."

"Thank you for the informations, Haymitch. Now let's begin." I force a smile on my face, looking at his. The last thing I need right now is someone asking me what my problems are. I notice on his face that he has some problems too. The dark circles under his eyes are telling me he can't sleep. I didn't even think about his emotional state, I didn't have time for it. How bad could it be for him knowing there is a huge possibility he is sending someone into death? He has to live together with the terrors what stayed with him after his Games, in his whole life. I didn't think about what could possibly happen to me if I come out of there alive? Maybe this is the thing why he is drinking, to forget his memories about what he did. This has to be really hard for him. At least he is sober now.

"Well, then… Firstly I would like to tell you something about Katniss. I talked with Maysilee, and she told me Katniss is really deterjmined to do everything to ruin your life, maybe even kill you. Maysilee doesn't want her to do this, but she can't do anything about it. She told me to warn you because she's concerned about you, Peeta."

My mouth becomes dry, I have to lick my lips a bit to get them wet again. His words didn't surprise me after what I didn to that girl, but it didn't feel good either. I'm just sitting here, staring out of the window what's behind Haymitch, but I can't see anything.

He claps his hands together because he noticed I didn't pay attention for him.

"What?" I ask.

"I just wanted to begin working on your strategy Peeta, but if you're too busy to listen, I could go away and come back later." He says jokingly. I'm not sure what could I possibl answer to this so I stay silent as before. My thoughts got back to Cato. I miss his shaggy spiked hair, his soft lips, and more than anything, his strong and comforting voice. I saw him earlier, but I can't wait to see him again. I'm really mad at him, and I still don't know what his goals are with me, but I can't stop myself in craving for him.

"Oh… Okay. Where should we begin?" I ask after a short awkward silence.

"You will have your own strategy, I know that. I just want to give you some advices."

"I know what the rules are, Haaymitch. But thank you for telling them to me. I don't know what will I do in the arena, so you're here to tell me what's waiting for me there. I have to say a big thank you for this too. I don't want to get you bored with my words… What's your first advice?"

"Stay alive." He says. For some reason a smile gets on my face from his words.

"Well, that was extremely helpful." I laugh. Today he is the first person who could make me laugh and I'm really thankful for this. In three days I won't laugh too much anyways. Something runs through my mind as I thought of the Games. 'What if Cato wants to take revenge if I don't want to be his toy? What if Katniss will be not the only one who wants take my life?' I ask from myself. The smile immediately vanishes from my face.

"What's wrong Peeta?" Haymitch asks. His eyes are like a caring father's.

"N-nothing. Can we continue?" My voice becomes weak for all of sudden so I clear my throat.

"Yes… Listen carefully: Don't run to the Cornucopia. Don't risk your life for some tools and weapons what you could get from the dead tributes before the hovercraft comes for them. If you won't find any… Well, it's still much better than death." I listen to his words eagerly. "Go and find shelter instead. Watch for signs of water. If you're dehydrated and dying from the loss of water in your body, then a sip of water will be more useful than any weapons. If you're not sure if a plant or animal is edible or not, then don't even try to eat them! They could kill you in less then a minute!"

I'm thinking of the book what Katniss' dad gave me when I was younger. Because of his close frieendship with my father, he didn't only make one for his daughter, but I got one too. It is full of useful stuff, I will have to look inside it to refresh all of my memories about which plant is edible and whiche one is not. Which one I could use if I get hurt, and which one could easily kill me by touching them.

"These are the most important things to know in the arena. If you will remember them, you will have a greater chance to survive. These are not guaranteeing that you will win. That's all up to you. Now all you have to worry about is your interview. You have more sponsors than Kaatniss, but you have to be aware because anything could happen. Don't play yourself as I told you before. Just be yourself, the innocent, all-heart boy who you truly are. The Capitol will find it cute and they willlove you. But you could find that love you've been talking about." I know he doesn't know about Cato. I think our kiss was not broadcasted yet. I feel pain in my heart but I ignore it.

"All we need to do is get you to Effie, and…" He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence, because someone knocked on my door.

"Who the hell could it be?" I whisper, but Haymitch has no idea either.

"Who's that?" Haymitch asks. I hear a very familiar voice from the other side of the door. This time it's not full of confidence, it is as broken as mine.

"It's Cato, please let me in." He has to be really sad. Or he's just a very good actor.

* * *

><p><strong>Cato's POV<strong>

"Yeah, come in." Peeta's broken voice feels like I got punched in the stomach many times.

Clove encourage's me to open the door, but I'm not sure I will be capable of seeing him now. I'm standing in front of the door hesitating for some seconds before I open it. I'm waiting for Clove to come in with me, but when I look at her, she's already comforting herself on the couch.

"I think I'm going to leave you too here to speak for a while." Haymitch stands up, and then he walks out.

"You will stand there forever, or you're going to come in?" Peeta is trying to sound strong, but his voice gets weak at some points.

"Sure." I'm stupid. This is all what I can say?

I'm frozen for seeing him in a statement like this, and it hurts even more that I know I did this to him. I sit down on his bed, what's very comfortable. I'm wondering what Peeta could think of me right now, but I'm too afraid from his answer so I don't ask him.

"Look, Peeta.." I reach out for his hand, but he pulls it away. I take a deep breath.

"Don't do this, Cato!" He demands. "Don't touch me, like nothing have happened! I saw what I saw, and I'm wondering if..."

"You're wondering if.. if what?"

"Nevermind." He rolls his eyes. "Why did you come here?"

"I want to talk with you about what happened."

His beautiful blue eyes are shining from tears now, but he doesn't let them out, instead he blinks them away. I wish handling problems would be that easy, just wiping them away and live our lives life nothing happened. But this is not a fairy tale where everything turns out right and people has their happy endings after a while. I don't believe in these stories, because in real life nobody can live happily. In Panem everyone's living in agony, waiting for their children to get reaped for the Games, and children waiting for the 'right' moment to die. I have to face the truth. I can't be with Peeta because one of will die if not both of us. We can't live happily ever after because Snow is putting an unbreakable gate between us. He makes us fight, and at the end only one could survive. Now we could live our last days together, share our thoughts with each other before the Games begin. But no, what are we doing right now? We're fighting with each other because of Gloss. We're doing this instead of living our lives together what's going to be some days long.

If this is a fairy tale, it's the worst I've ever heard because it sucks.

I have to bite my lips to distract myself.

"There's nothing we could talk about." These words are punched me right in the heart, but I didn't let Peeta to see any of my emotions. I'm pretending to be strong, and confident from now. Even if I trust him so much, now I have to be strong.

"Really?" I ask, higher my voice. "Which part of 'I didn't want him to make out with me' you didn't understand Peeta? Do you really think I would betray you? Do you think I would do anything in order to get you sad?"

"If I want to be honest, Cato... I'd say I don't know what to think about you anymore. You've seemed like you're being interested in me, but I'm thinking something else now."

"What?" My voice is strong as I want it to be. I want to prevent my body from shaking, thinking about stupid things so I won't think about how afraid I am from what he's going to say.

"I think that you've been pretending to like me in order to stay alive in the arena. You want to get sponsors, and you could use me for your own advantages." This is too much, even for me. I can't cloak my emotions anymore, but I have to. I take a deep breath.

"And what makes you think that I'm like that? Why do you think I have no soul?" I ask, my voice shaking a little.

"I didn't say you don't have a soul, Cato. I don't know what you have. But why would you make out with your own mentor, and why would you act strangely?"

"I didn't make out with my mentor! I don't like that bastard. I was disgusted from him. The only one I like is you."

He looks into my eyes, where I think he finally found the thruth, and that I was right. "I hate Gloss, Peeta... I hate him since.." I didn't want to tell this.

"You hate him since when?" I stay silent. "Cato! Tell me!"

I take a really big breath and I confess about everything to him. I tell the story about him blackmailing me, I tell him about the recording device what Clove found and then listened to it; I tell him everything.

His eyes opens wide when I finish telling him my short, but complicated story.

"W-Why didn't you tell me this before?" He asks, pushing his lips together until there's just a straight line is visible.

"I didn't want to have a fight with you because of it. But after we had, I think you deserve to know the truth. I'm ashamed of myself because letting him get his webs all over me, but I didn't want anyone to find out that I'm gay. But now I don't care if he tells it to anyone, or the whole world... All I care about is you, Peet." I want to add 'I love you' but I'm not capable of it. This is not the right time, after having a fight.

My eyes are staring on his lips. I want to kiss him, but I don't know if I'm allowed to do it or not.

"Well, uhm..." He takes a break, thinking about what could he say but instead he kisses me. It's so intense, and full of... everything. I forget about all of the problems we are having right now and I kiss him back. It feels better more than ever.

I hear someone talking to us, when I turn to the mysterious figure, I find out soon it's Haymitch.

"I'm truly sorry for interrupt you two, but Peeta has to talk to Effie right now."

"Who's Effie?" I turn to Peeta.

"Effie is her escort, and yours is Lemana, right?" Haymitch asks.

"Yeah, I think that's her name but we don't see her very often. I only spoke to her once, when I stood next to her on the day of the reaping."

It feels like that day was weeks ago, because so much things are happened since then.

"Then I think I should go. Bye Peeta." I hold his hand for a second, then I reach the door. I turn back and I nod at Haymitch. When I go out, I see Clove is sitting on that coach, her face is full of boredom.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're done. I talked with Haymitch, he's a nice man, but when he left I became very bored!" She explains.

"But that was some seconds ago.."

"I know, right? But it felt like an eternity!" I smile at her, patience was never her strongest virtue.

We go to the elevator, where I push the button for our floor. When we get out of there, Clove attacked me at that moment.

"How was it? Did you reconcile with him?" She asks.

"I think yes, we did." I wanted to sound full of confidence but I can't play myself before her. She always knows when I lie.

"If you did, then what's wrong?" I look at the ground, letting a teardrop down my cheeks. She grabs my cheeks softly and looks into my eyes. "If everything's okay, then why your eyes are teary?"

"Because I saw something on his face, what I could've tell from a great distance too. He doesn't trust me anymore."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

I'm really mad at the moment when Haymitch comes into my room, informing me about Effie's plans with me, but I feel kind of relieved too because I didn't have any idea what I could've told to Cato. I didn't want him to know I don't trust him now for his affair with Gloss - he said Gloss 'attacked' him down, but I know he enjoyed it -, but I'm sure I wasn't too convincing.

"Effie will be here in a minute, Peeta. She told me to get you ready for her arrival. Don't ask me why. You know that sh's kind of annoying… Well, really annoying!" Haymitch says.

"She just born into the Capitol. It's not her fault." I answer. "She's not the type of people you want to get stuck in a cloes room anyways, but she's okay."

Haymitch nods at me, leaving my room between two siős of alcohol. It seems like him being sober didn't last long.

My thoughts are slowly getting back to Cato. I still can't believe him.

Effie walks in happily, getting my thoughts away from Cato. I'm thankful to her for this.

"Oh, dear! You are gorgeous!" Her tone is high pitched as always. Kind of annoying, but I could get used to it.

"Thank you Effie." I smile at her gently, looking at her pink getup: a pink wig, an extremely complicated dress, even her nails and shoes are the same colour. "You look pretty good, too."

Effie turns away from me, facing the hall where Haymitch sits on the couch, looking outside the window. Maysilee sits near him in perfect silence. Haymitch reaches out for the woman's hand. The scene surprises me, I didn't have any idea they might be together, but I feel a smile on my face what was created of the thought that they both survived the Games they were put into. Now I assume they're sharing their agony with each other, their sadness, and everything they lived through. Or both of them are just there for the other one, not talking about the horrible things they have been gone through together.

I don't say I want this life for me and Cato, but at least we would be together. Both of us alive.

'No. Cato doesn't love you.' I tell myself, letting a tear fall down my cheek.

I wipe it off when I hear Effie's voice, scared from her seeing me cry. I am not in the mood to explain something to her she could never be able to understand.

"Do you see, Haymitch?" She is not loud, but is not either quiet. Somehow she got to a perfect tone. "That's what I call good manners. You could learn much from the boy!"

"Your dress is still ridiculous." Haymitch says jokingly, but Effie gets mad - I know because she slams the door shut, turning to me.

"We shall begin." Effie nods at me a several times fastly, approving her own words.

"Okay, what should we do first?"

She is really patiant with me the time we're together. I am learning some quite awesome stuffs from her like how to sit properly, drinking and eating with elegance. I learn how to walk in front of big groups of people. When we finish, the night falls on us.

"You're doing it very good, Peeta! The schedule says dinner will be served in five minutes, then you will have to get in the bed!"

"Where is Katniss?" The questions comes out from my mouth. I am kinda scared to look into her eyes after what I've done to her. The guilt is slowly chops on my flesh.

I know she did some very bad things to me as well, but physical abuse was not in her repertoire.

"She's in her room, you two will be meet at dinner. Why are you asking?"

I'm not sure if she knows what happened, but I think she does.

"Uhmm.. Nothing." I say, when we both stand up. She knockes on Katniss' door as I sit down in the dining room. The girl sits down right in front of me. She is not saying anything, and neither do I.

Maysilee breaks the silence between all of us. "So, Peeta…" I look at her, questioning. "I've been thinking if I could ask you something or not, but my curiousity is much bigger than my manners." She glances at Effie, and both of them begin to chuckle a bit.

"You're right, dear. Your curiosity have always been your most known trait, but you are still much much better than Haymitch if it comes to manners." Haymitch lets out a forced laugh. Cinna and Portia laughs out load on Effie's comment, but Katniss is just rolling her eyes.

"What did you want to ask?" I turn at Maysilee. Everyone forgot about her words.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask what did you do on District Two's floor in the last period of time?"

Her question surprises me more than it should. Can I tell them the truth now that my relationship with Cato is uncertain?

Katniss 'saves' me from answering. She growls and get up from her chair.

"He was there because he's a faggot!" I think I deserved this, but noone else believes the same. Now I am a bit out of reality and lost in my thoughts, but I hear words like 'Katniss!', 'That wasn't kind!', and everything what disapproves with whatever she says. When she went back into her room, they turned to me.

"What?" I ask. All of them are staring at me like I'm a wounded animal what could due in any moment. I won't be this.

I don't want to be weak in front of them. "This thing with Katniss? I've got used to it." I shrug.

"Peeta, you shouldn't be! She is too mean with you." Effie says.

"But I punched her in the face!" I am almost shouting at the moment.

"We know it, all of us got to see it in live." What? They broadcasted everything in live? I thought they're going to cut out things what are not important, and just then broadcast it, until a few days. This means they must know about our kiss. The thought makes my face burn.

"Then why are you all on my side? I hit a girl for god's sake!" I growl at them, waiting for their fucking answer.

"Peeta, calm down!" Haymitch says. "We are on your side because we have seen all of the story, not just the part when you hit her. I don't say that you did it right, but I'm perfectly sure that you've got twice more sponsors you've had before."

"I think she deserved it." Maysilee interrupts him. "Sorry, honesty is my other weakness… Yeah, I'm her mentor, but this does not mean I have to agree with her. Peeta did what he did in sake of his safety." This feels good for me. I did it for my own safety, but this is not going to vanish the fact that I hit a girl. "Katniss told me she wants to kill the boy in the arena and she won't be peaceful until she succeed."

I heard this from Haymitch earlier so I'm not surprised. There's only one thing I want to do at this moment, what's relaxing in my own room where noone could disturb me. I stand up.

"Where are you going?" Haymitch asks.

"Uhm, I am very tired. Tomorrow is my last day of training, I want to get up in time." This is not a lie, even if I wanted to tell one.

I say goodnight to everyone gently, then I go back in my room.

I am going into the bathroom, undressing myself slowly. In every moment since I've got back here, I can't think about anything else but Cato. 'What can he possibly like on me?' I look into the morror. The guy who stares back at me doesn't impress me at all. I'm really short, Cato is at least one head higher than me. Every time he kissed me, he had to lean down, or if I wanted to kisshim, I had to sand on my toes. My muscles are not as developed as his. He has a perfect body, he deserves one too in the persone of Gloss. I'm even sure his length is bigger than mine.

Why would he love me? I'm sure I'm not his type. If he wanted someneo to play with until the Games, and get sponsor by him, why wouldn't he ask the boy from Eleven?

Of course! He's not gay.

I feel tears on my face, I didn't even notice I was crying until now. I sit down in the bathtub, letting the water fall on my head.

Cato is perfect in every ways, and I have to face tha fact that I'm far away from that. I always smell like flour, even if I didn't bake anything in the last few days. When I put on my underwear, I get back to m bed. There's something missing from here. No… _someone_.

His arrogant smile what he takes on every time when somebody's near us.

His perfect smile and liős what I want to taste right now, cuddling with him in the bed.

His voice, what didn't tell me 'I love you'. I think he will never do it, we know each other less than a week. I'm craving for these words like now. I want him to comfort me on his rock hard, but comfortable chest. I want to hear the sound what his heart makes with every beat.

What if I am wrong, and he likes me for just being myself? What if the thing with Gross - I call him at this nickname in my mind, because he's kind of gross - was really what he told me, just a misunderstanding?

I'm too sleepy to find an answer for all if these questions, but there's one thing I know in the back of my mind since he left: I really miss him.

"I love you, Cato." I whisper into the air before I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Clove's POV<strong>

I wake up, screaming despairingly. I've had a nightmare of my training. My first training in the pool. Pictures are still flashing in front of my eyes. The pool. My father. The really strong scent of his vanilla perfume. The pressure of the water when my face splashes into it with the help of my father. The feeling what makes my lungs burn as the oxygene is being replaced by water. My father's face when he pulls out my face from it. He's grinning, like someone who have done his work good. Then my face gets under the surface again. My lungs are craving for oxygene. I'm trying to cry for my father. The water doesn't let me to. I see the air leaving my lungs in the form of bubbles. I scream again. Something warm wrapped around me, I'm afraid it's the grip of death, calling me to join my dead family members, but I get enough courage to open my eyes.

Platinum blonde locks. Caring, worried blue eyes. Beautiful, handsome face. If he's the Death, I would go with him right now, but no. Cato's holding me, caressing my back to calm down.

"Shhh.. It was just a dream…" His voice is low, comforting.

"I-I-I'm sorry for waking you up, Cato. You're having enough problems without me too, you could leave me alone if you want to." The salty taste of my tears gets back the memory of my head in the pool. "I've dreamt about it again, Cato. My first training."

"Shhh, shh. I know, I know. Everyone had to get through this. I wanted to save you." He says. I grab the back of his shirt, holding him tight to myself. "You really love me." I smile at him, shaking my head. "I mean, as a friend. But you love me."

"Of course I love you, Clove! We basically grew up together. You're like a sister for me. I love you like Belle." Belle is her little sister who got totally introvert after the death of their mother. "Now calm down, please. I won't let him to do that again to you!"

All of the memories are flashing in front of me at the same time. Every slapping, the times when he was hitting my back with his belt, not knowing the word 'mercy' as I cried for him to stop it.

The worst thing from all of these are that I wasn't allowed to talk about this to my mother, Anna and my brother, Matthew. My father blackmailed me if I would tell them a word about the slaps and the things that weren't in our training session, he would do worse things than this. The day of the reaping comes to my mind, when they have sent my family in to say goodbye to me.

I am really afraid of going into the Capitol and then for the Games. All I want to do is escape this room, even if it's impossible for me to do right now because of the three (or four?) Peacekeepers standing before my door. But then they send them in. Matthew doesn't waste any moment, alongside with mom. Both of them jumped to my neck, making me instable, and we almost fall on the ground. Matthew squeezes me.

"I love you, sis! Even if I don't tell this to you a lot of times... And I believe in you, you will have to win this! Cato told me to give you this." He hands me a mask made out of paper. I can't help it but I laugh. "I don't know what does this mean, but he told me it will embrace you to stay strong." Matthew is the best friend of Cato, they were always hanging out, except the time when Cato was with me. We are the only friends he has. And he is the only friend I have. Our reason for not befriend with people is that we live in a dangerous world. People die every day, from training, falling from the Nut during training, and doing extreme - and stupid - things. I don't know how did we get this close, but I'm glad we did. He is the only guy who understands me, of course besides Matthew.

"Thank you very much!" I say, turning to my mother whose eyes are full of tears. I hug her, one last time before my death.

"I love you, my girl. Please, win it! Do anything you can, just return home to me, I'm begging you! I don't know what would I do if you'd die there."

"I won't, mom. I will return to you!" My voice is full of confidence, but in the inside I'm not sure if I will be alive until the end.

My father nods at me. "Use what I teached you. Kill first, ask later. Run to the Cornucopia, and get some throwing knives. You will be almost invincible with them, and maybe the family could have another Victor in it. You will have to win if you don't want the entire District to laugh on me." He demands.

"Yes, sir. I'm going to do whatever I can." One of the Peacekeepers comes in to call out my family, when they're out we're being united with Cato.

Our escort, Lemana leads us to the train.

My body is still shaking from living through all the terrors I've been out for the past few years. I told everything to Cato because I knew I could count on him and he'd never betray me.

"I'm really sorry again." I say. "I didn't mean to wake up this early."

"As I told you, there are no problems at all. I told you... If you need me, I'm there for you." His words are filling my heart with warmth, comforting me.

We're sitting there for at least an hour, talking about meaningless things when Lemana knocks on the door.

"I'm glad we could see you, Lem. Can I ask you where the fuck have you been in the last few days?" Cato asks.

"Don't be rude, sweetie! I've been searching for sponsors for you all over the Capitol. I got at least... I don't know how many, but much! Oh and I was shopping a lot, it was so exciting!" She says. Her light blue skin is in perfect harmony with the dress she's wearing right now. I don't know if she's wearing a wig, or this dark blue hair is her own. "I just came to tell you that breakfast is ready."

Cato and I got up from the bed quckly. I went into the bathroom to wash the tears from my face what dried there, making it unconfortable to blink. When I get out of the room, everyone is at the table greeting me. I say a quick 'Hi' to everyone then sit down facing Cashmere.

"How was your sleep?" The blonde girl asks.

"It was..." My voice gets weak, so I have to clear my throat. " It was really good. What about you?"

"It was fine, thanks." She smiles at me, knowing that there's something I'm hiding.

I smile when I see Cato's arrogant smile.

"Oh God, they've got strawberry soup!" His voice is full of excitement as he begins to eat the pink food. I'm not hungry, but I have to swallow some soup and juice to get energy.

"Get ready, Hadley." I wink at Cato. "We're going to laugh a lot today."

His face is confused.

"What? Why?"

I smile at him. "Your boyfriend is going to learn how to throw knives today. It will be fun."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

I wake up pretty early, I still have one hour before breakfast, so I decide I'm going to take a shower. I get some clean clothes with me into the bathroom, then I undress myself, meanwhile I'm trying to avoid to look in the mirror. After last night's breakdown I'm not sure if I'd like to see my reflection in a mirrror. I stand into the bathtub, pushing a button, and water begins to flow on me, what smells like roses. Myhands are touching my body slowly, washing down the foam from it. When I fel like I cleaned myself well, and my tears are not on my face anymore, I dry myself, then dress up.

When I look at the clock, I see I have twenty-five seconds left before Effie knocks on my door to get my ass up. This means I have almost half an hour alone with my thoughts.

_Great._

Cato is the first thing I think about, but not in the way I did last night. Now my thoughts are about his large hands, what used to hug me, touch my body gently. His baby blue eyes what I could stare into all day long. The muscles on his abdomen. My hands are craving for one more touch. I don't just miss Cato. My body needs him. I want him.

Until now I wasn't sure if I am ready for having sex with anyone, but now I don't care. I want to have sex with Cato. Every inch of my body is craving for his. My soul is shouting the need for him too. A tent forms in my pants just from thinking about him. I ove him, and I want to make love with him. The only question left is that he would like to do it too? If he tells the truth, and he wouldn't do anything to Gloss, I'm sure he wants me too.

But what is the best way to find it out? Should I stand in fron of him, saying 'Hey, babe! What's up? I thought about we could have sex right now, so let's begin!' No.. I don't think this would be the best idea I've ever had, and honestly I'm too shy to admit this to him.

The thing what stops me may be that I still don't trust him. Even if I'm craving for him in every way it's possible, my mind still disapproves, like always.

What could I listen to? Should I listen to my mind, what tells me to stay away from him? Or should I listen to my heart and body, what tells me to get down on Two's floor?

I assume the time have passed away, because Effie is knocking on my door.

"Can I come in, dear?" She asks. I cover my bulge with the blanket on my bed, smiling on her innocently when she opens the door after I told her to. "Breakfast is ready. Katniss had it earlier. She told me not to call you until she finishes because she didn't want to see you. I really hope you're not angry at me, Peeta."

"No, I'm not." I smile at her. "If I want to be honest with you Effie, I have to say that I'm really thankful for that."

I stand up from my bed which is kind of hard with the bed whispering 'Come on, lay back on me again!'

My plate is full of delicious things, I can't control myself so I eat everything on it. When it's time, I stand in th elevator near Katniss who doesn't say anything on the way down, just rolls her eyes some times.

The door opens, my eyes are meeting with his wide smile, all I want to do is running towards him, kissing his lips passionately. But I don't.

I walk up to Cato and Clove slowly, letting Cato kiss me first. His kiss is full of passion and lots of emotions, I can tell that I'm not indifferent for him. Even if he's the best actor in the whole Panem, he couldn't play these emotions. They're real.

"Hi." I smile at them, and they're both greeting me. Clove smiles at me devilishly. I can tell from her smile thet she wants something. "What?" I am staring at her curiously.

"You have a whole day to practice with me, Lover Boy." She grabs my hand, pulling me away from Cato.

"Where are we going? What do you want to practice on the while day with me?" I stay still, waiting for an answer from her.

"You're going to larn how to throw knives. I'm not a good teacher, but I will do whatever I can."

"Oh…" is all I can say. I'm surprised she wants to sacrifice her last day of training just to train me, and teach the basics of knife throwing. "Thank you very much Clove! I'm looking forward to it with great excitement."

"I'm sure you are." She winks at me, letting me kiss Cato once again.

"Have fun, babe." He says.

"You're not coming?" I didn't want my voice to sound this disappointed. He smiles at me huskily.

"So you're missing me, huh?" I blush from his words. He notices that my face turned red, and says "I knew it, cutie."

"Let's talk about that later, Lover Boys. Now we have some work to do." Clove begins to pull me to the weapons station. I forgot about the other tributes are still staring at me after Cato kissed me, but now even if I know all of the eyes are on us, I don't fucking care. I pull my hands out of Clove's grab once again. If I won't see him until lunch, I need his lips to touch mine right now.

"Why are you not coming with us?" I ask sadly.

"I want to learn some things at the survival station. Rue told me she'd help me, and I couldn't turn off her offer. Even if she's a friend of Katniss too."

"Oh, I see it. Well, maybe Katniss is not evil with anyone but us…" I take a little break. "And I think Rue resembles a bit to her sister. Katniss won't hurt her."

"I hope she won't hurt Rue, because if she does, my hands will make sure she won't last long in that fucking arena!" He looks at Clove for a moment. "Anyways, I see that Clove is impatient by now, so it's better for you to go. We will meet at lunch, Peet."

"Thanks for making me invisible again." Clove laughs. Cato looks at her ashamed.

"...and Clove."

"See? It wasn't that hard Cato, was it?" She asks, dragging me after her again.

"You know, I can walk by myself too." I say sarcatically.

"Seriously?" She asks with the same tone as mine was. "I wouldn't find out if you wasn't told it!"

I roll my eyes. "Fine, lead me Master."

She chuckles as she leads me next to the throwing knives. Her face and tone becomes serious, like one of my teachers' back in Twelve.

"We will begin with the handle-heavy knives, or the blade-heavy ones."

I look at her with a confused face. "Uhumm…" She notices I don't udnerstand a word from the things she's saying.

"These two kinds are the best for beginners. Youcould get confused by the knives with balanced a weight."

"Why are they good for beginners?" It's still not completely clear for me.

"They're rotating easier in the air, so you more likely won't hit the target with the handle of the knife."

"Oh, okay. And uhm… what's the difference between the two?" I ask.

"If you're working with a blade-heavy one, you need to hold the handle of the knife, because you want it to turn at least once in the air. The handle-heavy is the opposite of the blade-heavy, which means you have to grip the blade of the knife. Which one would you like to try out first?"

My brain is still processing, putting all the new information together so I stay silent for a while. After a short silence, I make my choice. "I want the handle-heavy." I say, picking up thre of them in one hand. "I think it will be better for me to learn with this… Now what?"

"You have to grab your knife by its blade, but be careful not to cut yourself. It's really sharp."

I grasp the tip of the blade with my thumb on the one side, and my other fingers -except my pinky - are on the other side. This is the most comfortable way for me.

"Everyone has their own style in holding the knives, you will work out what's the perfect way for you. You just need experience with it." I stand in fron of the target. "The angle you throw it depends on your distance from your target. I think you could try to bend your wrist toward your forearm. You're close enough to the target what means the knife does not need that much force from you." I throw the knife, and the result was not what I've been expecting - the handler hits the target. I sigh, I'm not good at this.

"Don't be sad, Peeta! That was your first time, you didn't think it will be perfect, did you?"

'I hope Cato won't say this to me tonight' I tell myself. A devilish smile appears on my face from the thought of Cato and me… together, as one.

After some hours of training I'm becoming tired of how lame I am in this. I almost gave up when Clove begins to talk.

"Nevermind… I think this wasn't the best way to teach you." She takes a deep breath, then continues. "Let's try it in my way."

"What's your way?" I ask.

"Close your eyes and feel the knife. Take it in your body as a part of your soul what wants to get free, or you want to let it go." Hmm.. that shouldn't be too hard for me. There are too many things I want to throw away from my past, from my soul. "Feel the matter of it, the cold touch of it, and let it fill your body with adrenaline." I'm doing what she says at the same time she says it. I feel a strange energy rushing through every cell in my body. "Take a deep breath." I'm obeying for her words. The oxygene slows down my heartrate. "When you feel angry, calm, excited… I can't describe this feeling, but when you feel it open your eyes. Aim, and throw!"

I open my eyes, not letting anything else, but Clove's voice to get my attention. I stare at the red dot in the center of the target, then I do what Clove says again.

_Ready._

I take a deep breath, concentrating on the knife. My fingers are tingling, I feel like they're full of electricity, what wants to get out of my body.

_Aim._

Now the only thing what gets my attention is the little dot, what I need to hit before lunch. I have to earn my goal to get some confidence.

_Fire!_

I let a heavy part of my soul to go away with the knife. I could swear I heard the sharp blade is cutting the air as it is getting closer to its target. The blade hits the center.

"What did you think about when you threw it? It could've been something big…" Clove says.

"All I was thinking about is that I want to get freed from my cage, from my mother, the Capitol… but mainly the Games."

A loud noise indicates that it's time for lunch.

Clove forgets about my words as we meet up with Cato - or she just doesn't want to make me think about them. I f the second one is right, I'm very thankful to her.

"Missed you, Peet." Cato kisses me. "How is the knofe throwing going?"

"We began to taste it really good when this fucking alarm interrupted us!" Clove 'steals' the words out of my mouth. Cato laughs. "Why are you laughing at me every time I swear, dickhead?" Cato laughs even harder.

"Because it's funny that a small girl like you has a big mouth." Cato answers

"Dare to call me small again, and I will send my legs up in your ass!"

"Oh Clove, please don't hurt his perfect ass!" I interrupt them, jokingly. I've had success in earning my goals. Both of them are laughing hard.

"You can't be ashamed either, cutie." He slaps my ass, and as an answer I accidentally slap his face.

"Oh, sorry babe! It was just a reflex, you attacked my private space without asking me before it. I'm not used to it." He places his hand on the red spot on his face, hissing one.

"God, you are fucking strong!" I laugh.

"It hurts that much?" I ask playfully.

"Yes, it is!" He joins me. "I think someone needs to kiss it, so it will heal faster."

"Then I have no other choice." I sigh, then kiss his cheek.

"Get a room!" Clove says.

All of us are going to our seats to have lunch. During the meal Cato flirts with me, and Clove is just rolling her eyes sometimes. When we're done and we hear the alarm again, Cato and I share a kiss. I had the opportunity to tell him what my plans are, but I couldn't. I was too shy I think.. '_Damn you, Peeta!_'

When the third day of training is over, I'm going to the elevator to go up on my floor but Cato stops me.

What do you think you're doing?" He demands.

"Uhm… Just going to my floor. We're still not in total peace. I know you're still mad at me." I look at my shoes.

"Why would _I_ be mad at _you_? _You _should be mad at _me_! I let Gloss to kiss me!"

"You were right, it wasn't your fault." I smile at him.

"Then everything's okay?" He asks.

"Everything's fine, yeah."

"Then you have to come with us!" I didn't deny the invitation so I get in the elevator with them. Clove pushes button 2.

"You were doing fine today, Peeta. You could show the Gamemakers what you've learnt today. I know it's not much, but it's more than nothing, nope?" She asks, I hear curiosity in her voice.

"Yes, it means really much for me! Thank you for teaching me, this day was really awesome."

She nods as we get out of the elevator.

After dinner we say goodnight to Clove and Cashmere, then we get into Cato's room.

I feel like there's a knot in my throat when he locks the door with the key. I feel really awkward.

Does he know what my intentions are? Or is he having the same ones? My heart pounds like crazy when I sit on his bed.

"You were doing really good as Clove says. Congratulations." He says.

"Thank…" I clear my throat. "Thank you."

"I don't have money, because I'm a tribute, obviously, so I didn't know what to get you. I think I'm just going to surprise you."

Cato sits down right next to me, placing his hand on my thigh, moving it up slowly. My heart pounds harder, I feel like it could jump out of my chest in any second. I let out a surprised gasp as he reaches my crotch. I get hard immediately from his touch. He smirks at me as his long fingers are touching me eagerly. He kisses me passionately, making my heart pound faster.

But from now I don't care about how hard my heart is pounding. Cato gets off his shirt and I help him remove mine too. He lays me down on the bed, kissing me with more and more passion. The warmth of his body makes me crazy as I pull him closer to myself, but his erection touching mine makes me even crazier.

I lose my control over my body - not that I was trying to control it - and I pull off Cato's pants. Hus bulge is pointing through his underwear makes me want more from him. His kisses are not enough anymore.

I can feel my face is burning from being shy but I don't really give a single fuck about it. As I see Cato gets turned on by it even more. I suppose the embarrassment I feel now seems to him like he has power over me, what isn't far away from the truth. I want him to dominate me, to do whatever he wants with my body.

I put my hand on his erection. The feeling of the hardness of it makes me gasp for air.

I take down his underwear, his hardened member is now touched by fresh air. He pulls off my pants and underwear, meanwhile he's kissing my body.

The warmth of his lips on my nipples are exciting me more, it feels better than t should be. Now his mouth is going up on my neck, kissing it softly at first. Then he plays a bit roughly, now licking and sucking it.

He gets down to my crotch, putting my hard member into his mouth. His wet tongue circulating the head, creating a feeling what I can't really explain.

My brain doesn't even working anymore, so the words are leaving my mouth withouth thinking them through. But why should I do that?

"I want to have sex with you." I say. Cato looks into my eyes, ascending from my member.

"What did you just say?" He smirks at me. He knows exactly what I've told him, but I repeat myself once again. "I want you to fuck me!"

"Are you sure? You really want that? I won't force you to…" I interrupt him.

"Shut up Cato and just do it! I'm one hundred percent sure!"

"As you demand, Boss." I laugh at him.

He begins to lick my balls. I cant't help it but I let out a maoan. His tongue is licking my shaft now, then he's circulating around the head again. I moan.

Cato slowly slips one of his wet fingers to my entrance, playing with it on the outside to get my muscles relaxed. When he's sure he can do it, I feel a sharp pain in my ass, but it's an exciting kind of pain. He pushes his finger deeper into my thight entrance slowly, then adds another one. He waits until my body gets used to the new visitors as he slowly begins to move them in and out meanwhile he's licking my balls. I close my eyes, and I assume he pushed in a third finger as I felt that strange, exciting pain again.

He finds my prostate with his fingers, massaging it with them. Now the familiar feeling is controlling my body again. I can feel the electricity, I can hear my cells shouting '_This is not enough!_'

"I'm ready Cato. Do it now!"

He pulls out his fingers slowly, kneeling down on the bed. Cato pushes my legs up, towards me as he leans down to murmur something in my ear.

"You sure you're ready?" He kisses me. The taste of his lips and tongue are like… me. I can feel taste of my own member.

"I'm sure." We share a passionate kiss when I feel his member touching my entrance.

He begins to push it in. A really strange pain strikes my body, sharper than before. I cry out in his mouth. For some reason I still enjoy it, even if it a bit painful. This still feels exciting.

He stops for a while before pushing it deeper. After a while his hips are moving close and away from me, in a steady rhythm. He repeats these actions for some minutes, and now I'm enjoying it, the pain faded away slowly. It feels really good.

So good that I'm actually in an ecstasy from it.

"Cat.. Cato.. I'm going to.."

"Me.. Me too!"

I feel his orgasm filling me, and I can't hold it back anymore either.

We are laying on the bed for some minutes, gasping, relaxing.

"We should get a quick shower and then a long sleep." Cato offers. I was right before, this was a perfect day in my life. This was my perfect first time.

"Great idea."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

><p><strong>Cato's POV<strong>

"That was the greatest night I've ever had." I whisper into his ear, when I notice this was misunderstandable again. "I mean... That was the first time I ever..."

Peeta laughs playfully. "I understood it right this time, Cato. That was my best night too." After hearing this, I kiss him once again.

"Let's get into the shower, sheet-fighter." I wink at him, and I see he blushes by the nickname.

"Okay..." He says with a bit of embarrasement in his voice.

"Hey, Peet.." I say quietly, touching his jaws slowly to make him look into my eyes. He wants to avoid my look, but I begin to talk just in time. "Look into my eyes, cutie. You have nothing to be ashamed of, you're with me."

"Yea, but my.. my body is... not as 'good' as yours."

I laugh from the relief what I feel now. "I thought you're ashamed of being with me." I take a break, thinking through my words so It won't be misunderstandable. "You are perfect, Peet. There is no problems with you. Why do you think you're not handsome for me?"

"Uhm.. I don't know. I think my mother sent me some kind of subconscious message when I was younger. She said I'm the ugliest creature she have seen in her life, and..."

"That's enough!" I interrupt him. "I'm sorry for telling this, but your mother is a fucking bitch! Look at yourself, Peet." I manage to pull him in front of the mirror inside the bathroom. "Do you see what I see?"

"The small boy with a strange hair colour and strange.. body?"

"I'm sorry but you're stupid. Look closer! You have a six-pack for god's sake! Your hair colour is strange? What's strange in it?" I lean down to kiss his neck from behind. He chuckles a bit what melts my heart, so I kiss his neck more. "You're perfect, Peeta. Both inside and outside."

"You're lying." He says, still chuckling. "You just want to get me in your bed again."

"Oh, I wouldn't resist that cutie, but I'm not lying. And we have to get some sleep tonight, so.."

I turn him to stand face to face for each other. We're kissing passionately as both of us get in the bathtub. "I would never lie to you Peeta."

After shower I dress up, waiting for Peeta in the bed with my eyes closed. We have to sleep because tomorrow we're going to take our private session in front of the Gamemakers.

When I feel something warm in the other side of the bed, I open my eyes. "Hey, babe." I smile at him.

He yawns a big, staring at me with a really sleepy face. "You're the cutest thing I've ever seen." I continue.

"And you're the hottest creature in the whole... "He yawns again "world."

I close my eyes before I manage to say this out loud to him. "I love you, Peeta." When I open my eyes to see his reaction, I'm very disappointed to see that he fell asleep. I

sigh when I close my eyes again.

I'm wondering about our day tomorrow, what will happen at the session, what point would we get, everything. My thoughts are pulling me away from the world, taking me into the land of dreams.

An arrow. A heart. Blood. Peeta's body covered in blood. He is cold, so cold I couldn't believe it if I won't hold him in my own hands. The only things what are warm on him are my tears, flowing like a river. I shout his name so many times that my mouth is not capable to let out any sound. I'm holding his body very close to mine. I want to give him one more kiss, I want to be with him at least one more time. But his heart stopped. He's dead. I know he's dead. I could have run after Katniss, but I've became numb seeing Peeta saving me from her arrow, taking it into his heart. The girl is running away, but I don't care. I will have enough time for revenge.

"Peeta." I want to shout his name as loud as I can, but my voice doesn't let me. I don't care about the cameras, I don't care about how sad the Capitol citizens will be or how loud they will laugh on me. The only thing I can think about is his wide smile in the Capitol when I first met him, the beautiful baby-blue eyes what were staring at me eagerly, I saw the passion in them, they wanted to explore my whole body. They wanted to look deep into my soul. And now? Now there's nothing in them. I close them down so he won't stare into the infinity with them. He can rest in peace now.

'Rest in peace'... With the Capitol outside to do extreme things on his body. They will experiment on him. I can't let that happen.

"I love you. I love you so much!" I cry out, my hands shaking as I want to remove a blonde lock from his white forehead.. No... I wouldn't call it white. It's more like grey.

My hand is shaking even more as I get closer to the arrow to pull it out. The red mark will never be able to leave his body. Katniss marked him, and this is going to last forever. An arrow. A heart. Blood. I reach out for the arrow slowly, I doesn't want to hurt him. My mind still does not want to accept the thing that he's dead, and will never come back to me. I can't hurt him, nobody could hurt him anymore. I close my eyes as I pull out the arrow. It cuts through his flesh, ripping through his ribs. 'I can't hurt him. He does not feel pain. It wasn't painful for him at all' I tell myself, holding the arrow in my hand. An arrow. A heart. Much much blood.

What should I do? Should I end all of this, and go after Peeta wherever he is? Or should I revenge his death by killing Katniss, and then go after him?

I don't know. I'm not capable of thinking clearly. I just want to follow Peeta. I feel empty without him. He left a void in my soul what nobody could fill, ever.

"Peeta..." My tears are flowing out of my eyes. Is it possible for a human being to cry this much? "I will.. I will take revenge for what she have done, and after that we'll be together in all eternity."

I wipe my face, standing up to continue my way. The arrow is still in my hands. I will kill Katniss with this arrow. Then I will stab it through my heart.

An arrow. A heart. Bl...

"Cato!" I hear his voice, hope filling my body. I turn back to see him, but he's not there. "Cato you're just dreaming!"

I close my eyes, hearing his voice makes me calm down a bit. "Please, don't shout anymore! You were dreaming. Open your eyes, open them!" Warm hands are touching my face, what's really wet. If I was sleeping, why is my face still wet from my tears? I shake my head.

"No, I won't open them! You're just a hallucination, you're not real!" I answer.

"I'm as real as you, Cato. I woke up for your shouting and crying. I panicked, didn't know what to do. Now you're up. I managed to wake you up. I'm real, Cato and so is you. You were just dreaming. Calm down, please." He says quickly.

"Okay, I believe you."

I don't want to open my eyes just to see that was a hallucination and he's still laying in the grass, covered in blood, but I do open them slowly.

When I see his worried face, I hug him quickly. I feel the warmth of his body. I begin to cry.

"Oh Peeta! It was really bad! You were laying there, an arrow, a heart, much much blood." I suppose my words are not understandable for him, so I explain it all to him. Remembering the things I've gone through in that dream got back the feelings too. I squeeze him, caressing his back to calm down.

"Shhh, shh. It's alright, Cato. It's alright. We're going to be very careful. It won't happen."

"I know this won't, but with Katniss hutning for us anything could happen!" My nerves are calming down slowly. I know he's here with me and he will be every time.

"No, we won't let her. Shhh... Now try and go back to sleep, in two hours I will wake you..." I interrupt him.

"No! Peeta, please. I don't want to sleep, but you could. The image is still in front of my eyes, I couldn't..."

"Shhhh.. There's no problem. I'm going to stay up with you." His voice is calming me down. It's so soft and humble.

"Peeta.." My voice is uncertain. I don't know if this is the right time for it.

"Just be brave, Cato." He smiles at me. "You could tell me anything. I won't let anyone else know."

"I want the world to know this one..." I take a break, then I sigh. "My dream.. my dream taught me something."

"And what's that?"

"I learnt that maybe I don't have enough time to say this to you, but... But I love you."

His eyes are like they're shooting lots and lots of fireworks. My sadness slowly converts into happiness as I see the fire and passion in them.

"You.. Love.. me?" He asks with amazement in his voice.

"Yes Peeta! I love you. I love you more than anything!" Now I become pretty loud. "I love you, Peeta Mellark!"

His kiss comes pretty unexpected for me now. I laugh happily.

"I love you too, Cato Hadley. I love you now, and I will... always!" Now I know why his eyes were shooting fireworks. I feel the same too.

Two people. Two heart. One kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

These two hours are went off really fast while we were talking to each other. I felt horrible when I heard his first shout, but I had to wake him up. Even if I was calling his name, shaking his body, Cato didn't wake up for a while. I was in a big panic, didn't know what to do, but I've managed to do it.

He loves me. He really does. If I'm not thinking about our private evaluation is today, or about the Games, I'm the happiest guy on the whole world.

We were talking about emotional stuff, what was really good to finally share our deepest thoughts with each other. I told him everything about my relation with my mother, and he told me after his died, his father changed into a brute. He's afraid that some day he will become something like him. I told him there's not a chance for that. When we're deep in our thoughts and in talking, someone knocks on the door.

"Who's there?" We ask in the same time, what is making both of us chuckle a bit.

"Cashmere. I just came to tell both of you guys that dinner is ready. Get your ass up and come out to eat! You will have a hard day."

I get up, borrowing some clothes from Cato. They're a bit big for me, but their smell is like.. Cato.

"Okay, ma'am!" Cato says jokingly. "We're going go be there in a minute."

More like five. But at least we've managed to get there. When I see Gloss, I look deep in his eyes, sending him a message 'He's mine, and you can't touch him. If you will, then.. prepare for your death!'

"How was your sleep?" Cashmere asks.

"I don't think it gone very well. Cato was shouting for a long time. What means he had a nightmare, or.. Or just a really good night with Peeta." Clove says, Cashmere is choking on her food from Clove's comment.

"What happened?" Gloss has some sympathy in his voice, but that's just an act before her sister, of course.

"Nothing." Cato shrugs. "Just a nightmare."

"Oh, this lamb is perfect, isn't it?" I am trying to change the topic.

"Yes, it is indeed." A Capitol woman says. I lean to Cato to whisper to his ear "who's this?"

"Lemana, our escort." He shrugs.

"Why she wasn't with you before?"

"Long story..."

After we finish our breakfast, Cashmere and Gloss looks on their clocks."Oh guys, I think we're just in time to send you down." Cashmere says. We're heading to the elevator. "Good luck, and show them everything you know!"

Cato nods, the door of the elevator closes before us. Clove turns to me. "Peeta, show them what we've learnt today. Show them your strength, your ability with the bow and arrow and everything you know!"

I'm thinking about the right answer, but all I could come up is just a question. "Will they let me to show everything? The don't have time for that!"

We get out of the elevator, walking in front of the door.

"They will, if they like what they see." Cato says, winking at me. "And just look at that booty.." Clove interrupts him.

"Cato, we're not talking about his body! It would get an eleven..." she shakes her head. I think she didn't want to say this out loud but it just gave me an ego boost. "I mean, they're going to point his abilities. Let's just see what will happen."

"Okay." I say.

* * *

><p><strong>Clove's Private Session<strong>

I take a seat behind Marvel. I'm going to be the third one to go. My hands became a little bit sweaty, but Cato grabs them, because he saw that I'm really nervous.

"Hey, you're going to do well. You know, little girl... Take on that mask!" Even if it's really hard for me, I do it. I have to be the Career what my father would like me to. If I don't... I don't know what would he do then, but I assume it would be really bad for mom, or Matthew. I don't wan't them to see his real face, but the last thing I want is him hurting my loved ones. I can't let that happen.

Cato helps me in managing the excitement. I breath deeply.

"It's on, boss."

_Glimmer Nashmer. Report for individual assessment._

I hear a voice from the speakers. I become nervous again, but I manage to overcome it somehow.

When Marvel is done too, I hear my name from the speaker. It sounds far away, almost unkown for me, but I know it's me.

Oh fuck! I wasn't this nervous in my whole life!

I open the door. The Gamemakers are standing on a podium, separated from all of us. This could be for safety precautions, or they can just see more from up there.

"Clove." I clear my throat. "Clove Kentwell."

The Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane has a really awesome beard. It makes him more handsome. I shake my head.

"What are we going to see from you, Ms. Kentwell?" His voice is sexier than it's on TV. I shake my head again a little bit.

"Knife throwing." They nod.

"Then show us what you've got in your sleeves, Clove." Seneca points at the knife. They have a lot of tributes today after me, so I won't waste their time.

I walk up to the knives with confidence when I notice my hands are shaking a bit. This won't be for my benefits meanwhile I'm throwing them, so I have to calm myself down.

'Take a deep breath, and count to three.' I tell myself.

I feel calm right now, and I think I could turn this to may advantage. I grab one of the knives, throwing it into the center of the target. I walk over to another one, but now I'm a bit further from it. I take a deep breath again, and then throw the second knife too.

The third one is what I'm really afraid of. It's hard for even me to hit the target from this distance. It's in the other side of the room. I try to concentrate at the center of it again, but my vision gets hazy. When it gets clear again, I throw the last knife.

I close my eyes, the result scares me. I only open them when I hear some of the Gamemakers clapping. The third one got to its destination too.

"Thank you, Ms. Kentwell. You did very well." Seneca says. I get the real meaning of his words: 'get out of here, bitch. I have work to do.'

The only thing I should be afraid of now is what point will I get tonight. I really hope it will not disappoint my father. If he's 'happy', then mom and Matthew will don't have to know his true self. I nod confidently when I exit the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Cato's Private Session<strong>

I'm really nervous about my session what will take place in some minutes. But there's something I'm even more afraid for: Peeta. I look at him, I can see the surprise and fear in his eyes. I won't be in his place right now, that's for sure. He will have to wait minutes, possibly hours before they will call him in. He's the last one today what means the Gamemakers probably won't pay that much attention at him, at least for the beginning of his session. I decide to walk up to him before they call my name.

"Hey, babe." Katniss growls, standing up. She doesn't say a word, just walks away like a three years old who didn't get her candy. "Oh Peeta look! An empty seat!" I laugh at Peeta, pointing at Katniss' chair. He gives a nervous smile as an answer, I sit down next to him.

"They won't even notice that I'm there." His hands are sweaty when I hold them.

"You're wrong, Peet. You will steal their attention like you did to me." I take a break, thinking through my words. "I mean, I hope you won't do it like with me. I don't like competition." He laughs at my joke. Good. Goal achieved.

"Thanks, Cato." He smiles at me.

_Cato Hadley. Report for individual assessment._

I sigh. "I think I need to go. Good luck, Peeta. I will cross my fingers for you."

"Thank you! Good luck for you too, babe! We will meet at night."

I wave at him slightly when I open the door. I put on an arrogant smile quickly as the Gamemakers are greeting me.

"Cato Hadley. District Two."

I don't look at them, that would make me nervous, and I don't want anything to distract me right now.

I grab one of the swords. It's similar to the ones I've been training with at home.

Heavy. Two-handed. Really sharp. Perfect.

I walk up to one of the dummies, stabbing it in the heart with a strong, confident move. I don't think this little thing did show anything to them, so I have to present my coreography what I practiced for so many years.

I begin slowly, turning my body completly, pretend to be in a one-to-one fight with someone. I'm acting like I'm actually fighting in the Games.

I close my eyes, imagining the first human being who could be in my way - Katniss Everdeen.

I'm dodging her arrows with the heavy metal weapon in my hands, I'm running after her when my dream - I'd call it a nightmare - comes into my mind.

An arrow. A heart. Blood.

I stand there in shock for some seconds when I give in more passion, anger, and strength. Now I'm hunting for her. The only thing I'm doing is feeling the sharp blade cutting through her flesh, it's totally under my control.

Then I remember where I am. I shake my head. There's no arrow, heart, or blood.

"Thank you, Mr. Hadley. You can leave now."

A sword. Sweat. Clapping.

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's Private Session<strong>

I'm sitting here for like three days for now. Oh, okay… Probably not that much, but it still feels pretty much. I don't want to talk to her, but this is driving me crazy. I have to know how much did I sit here.

"Do you know how long we have been sitting here?" I turn to Katniss.

"Maybe three or four hours. I lost count after District Eight's male tribute." She shrugs, when we hear her name.

"Shoot straight, Katniss." I'm trying to be nice with her, hope she will return the…

"I will shoot straight into the middle of your forehead if you'd talk to me again, shitface."

No, she didn't return it.

_Tick, tock. _

_Goes the clock._

_I'm fucking bored,_

_My eyes are on the board._

_The waiting's so long,_

_But now I feel so strong…_

_Tick, tock._

_Goes the clock._

_Peeta's the last one,_

_Mhhm… I want some cheese bun._

Great, now I'm hungry too. Awesome. It seems like my meaningless and pointless poem did what I actually wanted from it. My time has come. Even if I wasn't this nervous in my whole life, I am really grateful I could finally get through it.

"Peeta Mellark. District Twelve." They does not notice that I'm here so I clear my throat. Nothing.

"Peeta Mellark. District Twelve." My voice fills the whole room now. Everyone's looking at me with anticipation. Good.

'I want it to end just like all of you, so let's work together, and we can finally finish this.' I would tell this to them, if I wouldn't be that scared and nervous.

I don't want to waste my time, so I get the bow and arrows. Their eyes are open wide. I don't understand why, maybe Katniss did something crazy again.

I walk near the target, putting an arrow in the bow, tensing it. It hurts my fingers a bit but I could get used to it. _Aim, Peeta. Just aim._

I take a deep breath, when I let go of the arrow. I let it fly.

When the Gamemakers see what I did, they nod with acknowledgement. Seneca talks first. "Thank you, you could leave no…" I interrupt him

"I'm not done. I would like to show two more things."

"Two?" He says, a strange kind of curiosity on his face.

"Yes. I mean, three." This is when I made a complete idiot from myself. Very good, Peeta. "

"Three?" The curiosity grows even bigger. I nod.

"Knife throwing, use of sword and camouflage."

"Let's begin, then."

**~.~.~**

It takes a little bit for me to decide which floor I want to go, but I choose to go to Cato and Clove as we talked about before. My muscles are burning from all of the actions I did some minutes ago. It seemed like I impressed them, but I won't be so sure about it.

The elevator stops on stage two after a few seconds so I don't really have time to think, and I don't really want when my eyes meets his sweet lips. I can't control myself, I kiss him.

"How did you do, guys?" I ask from them.

"I think it wasn't bad." Cato smiles at me.

"Yeah, and I rocked the floor. " Clove pulling up her eyebrows some times, what makes me laugh, but I'm really tired so it ends at the middle.

I think everyone could hear from my voice that I'm really exhausted because they're telling me to take a nap. I don't want to sleep because I'm afraid I won't know my scores.

"Don't worry, babe. I will wake you up." Cato pulls me into his bedroom, laying me on the bed carefully.

"You're not staying with me?" I'm a bit disappointed.

"Uhm, Cashmere and…" that's where I lost the connection with the real world.

"Peeta.. Caesar is on the screen, come on cutie." My eyes are wide open when I hear this name. I jump out of bed, running into the living room. Cato and Clove is laughing on my excitement, but I know they're concealing their own.

"Here, eat this." Cato hands me a plate with a bunch of delicious food.

I let out a relieved sigh. "You saved my life, I was really hungry!"

After Caesar is done with his speech, I see Glimmer's face on the sreen, with her score under it - 8. I didn't know she was this good. I really hope she will be an ally instead of our enemy, and after our chat with her I'm eighty percent sure she will be with us.

_Marvel - 9. _Well, that's not that good. I don't trust this guy, and neither does Cato and Clove. But he's our ally, so I think I don't have to be afraid.

_Clove - 10_

_Cato - 10_

I hug both of them at the same time. "Congratulations! You are fucking awesome guys!" I kiss Cato from the excitement.

"Thank you! I'm sure you did well too!" Clove says.

"You did really good, cutie. You will have a great score."

I doubt that. I won't have bigger than six, or seven. Twelve never gets bigger, so it would be good too, I think.

Some tribute's scores are surprising me. The girl from Five, who looks like a fox got only a 5. She seems really clever to me, I think she's just hiding her true abilites for the Games. One girl got out the Games with this strategy some years ago, I think her name was Johanna Mason, from District Seven.

The boy from eleven gets a 10. He has a lot of muscles, so I didn't get that surprised of his score, but I did from Rue's. She got a seven.

"Do you think she could've got this for her knowledge of plants?"

"It's possible." Cashmere says. "But listen, Katniss is on the screen."

_Katniss Everdeen - 11_

_Peeta Mellark - 11_


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

><p><strong>Cato's POV<strong>

The screen goes dark. I'm speechless, Peeta did very well. He was… He was better than me. I don't know if I'm happy for this, or jealous of him. Hmm.. Maybe both of these.

"I will be honest, babe. I'm really jealous of your score! But you made it! You're the best here, everyone will fear you!" I say, trying to hug him but he jumps up from the couch, his hands are covering his face but I can see the tears in them. "What's wrong, Peeta?"

"Nothing, Cato! This is just.. Oh… I can't find a word to describe this feeling. I was hoping for a seven, maximum an eight and here it is. An eleven!" He says, still wondering before he pulls me up to hug me. "I'm better than you, Hadley." I can feel the smirk on his face.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't be so fast beautiful. You only got one point bigger than mine. But if you don't want me to get offended, you will give me a kiss right now!"

"Okay, sir." He says, still smirking when he stands up on his toes.

The kiss feels natural, intimate, even if there are a lot of people surrounding us. My eyes are closed, enjoying every moment when his wet lips are touching mine.

Somebody clears their throat, when Peeta pulls away his lips, I could see the person's face. It's Clove. Now I feel bad for her, knowing her feelings towards me, and I'm still kissing Peeta in front of her eyes. "I have to tell that I'm kinda jealous too Peeta. But there's no way I'm kissing you, or... maybe." He winks at Peeta playfully. Both of them are laughing on my reaction, what would be priceless if I could see it. "But seriously... Congratulations, Peeta. You worked very hard to earn this. You deserve every bit of joy now. There's only one thing I'm not happy for - that bitch's eleven!"

I almost forgot about Katniss' score. How could he possibly get an eleven for just archery itself? What if she knows something else too, what's still unknown for us.

"I will go back to my floor where I'm going to ask them out, I hope they will tell me something." Peeta says.

"Okay, but please stay tonight. You could go back tomorrow morning before the preparation for the interviews!" I'm trying to convince him to stay.

"If you want to." Peeta smiles at me.

Cashmere places her right hand in front of her mouth, like she just realized something now.

"What? What's wrong, Cashm?" Clove asks from her, helping Cashmere to sit down.

"I am the stupidest person on this planet, there's no worse mentors than me!"

"You're not a bad mentor! Everything we have got, we learned from you. Gloss..." I glare ate him for a second, then continue to speak "didn't do anything for me. You are caring about both of us, Cashm. Why would you think you're a bad mentor?"

"Because.. because there are two really important things what I forgot to mention." My veins are getting filled with nervousness, waiting for her to continue. I can see the impatience on the face of Peeta and Clove too.

"What's the first one?" Peeta asks uncertainly.

"The first one is... you should not be able to know this before the Games starts but I wanted to warn you. All of you know very well this Games is just one year away from the Third Quarter Quell. The Gamemakers and President Snow would like this to be a warm up for it, so they found out there has to be at least one ally for each tribute. I don't know what's the point of it, that's the only thing I heard."

I sigh deeply. This wasn't a big thing, and nothing have changed for us. I have at least two allies, but there's Glimmer and Marvel too. I feel relieved right now.

"The second..." Cashmere breaks the silence. My heart begins to pound hard again, waiting for her words "is the most important thing... You saw the cameras in the Training Center, didn't you? Yesterday I've got informed that they had a special significance. The Capitol wanted to see your everyday routine in training. They were controlling you if someone could've cheated with something." Cheating? Is it even possible in a 'game' with no actual rules? It doesn't make any sense. "This means that nobody saw the footage what the cameras took in the last days, but only the Gamemakers and the tributes' mentors."

I spoke too early when I thought I feel relieved. The kiss we shared in the Training Center wasn't enough. It didn't show the whole world we're one pair. Then why did I and Peeta got a sponsor boost after the kiss?

"After seeing the footage with your kiss, we decided with Haymitch that we have to get you a lot of sponsors for the Games. We didn't have to talk of your relationship, they loved both of you for your charismatic look." Cashmere explains.

"Then why didn't Haymitch tell me this? Why did he say I've got sponsors because of the kiss?" Peeta asks. He's hissing.

"Because he wasn't supposed to. We got delegation yesterday night... But you two could have a lot of kisses in the Games, or even talk about each other on the interviews!"

"No." Peeta answers. This word was enough to make me dizzy. He doesn't want to be with me? "Cato's dad couldn't know about this. Ever. I want it to be a secret during the Games."

"But Peeta..." I hold his hand slowly. "We could be together in the Games. I don't want to spend the rest of my life near you, but still far away from each other. I need you, Peeta."

He pushes his lips together. I've had enough time to study his mimics. He is doing this when he's about to cry, but wants to hold back the tears.

"I need you too, Cato. But as I told you, we can get out of there. The three of us, as we talked about." He whispers in my ear so noone else can hear us. "Please. We have to do this, in order to win. If we conceal our feelings, then the Capitol would see us as strong allies, who are willing to do anything for them. This is what makes a true warrior in their eyes. Determination, bloodthirst, and desire to fight. What could make the waiting for their Quell, if not letting three noble warriors win this?" He has a point.

I sigh. "Fine. Let's do this."

He leans back, turning to Cashmere. "What do you think about playing a special role? It will help us get sponsors?"

Whew, Peeta's really good with words. He basically asked that if we could win with playing.

"It should work if the role fits the characteristics of a person. I mean, I couldn't believe that the District Five girl is a warrior." Cashmere says.

"I thought about the three of us could play the perfect warriors. They would really love that!" Peeta continues his good choice of words.

"That could work, yes. Clove are you in?" Cashmere turns to Clove whose eyes are just lightened up.

"Are you kidding? Playing a warrior, who wants to kill everyone right at the moment? Sure I'm in!"

* * *

><p><strong>Clove's POV<strong>

I don't know what Peeta and Cato are planning, but I will ask them out after dinner.

"You ate a whole plate of food half an hour ago and you're still hungry?" I'm staring at Peeta. Where the hell does all of this food could get stored in him?

"Well, yes. I'm still growing, I need protein and stuff..." Good job, Peeta. Good job.

"Oh really? Can you answer me a question?" He opens his mouth but I cut him off. "Where could you store all of these food?"

He laughs at my words. "Well, I don't know. I'm just really hungry, that's all."

That's fair enough. He have been doing a lot of stuff today on his evaluation, what means he lost tons of energy.

Some minutes later all of us are done with dinner. When Cato and Peeta walks in Cato's room, I follow them.

"Would you tell me what the hell was going on? What's the thing with the plan?" I close my door behind me. The Lover Boys are sharing a confused look. When Peeta sighs, he's telling me everything about the plan of getting the three of us out alive. It sounds stupid.

"Oh yeah. And you really think the Capitol would let that happen? Not even in your wildest dreams! How many Careers tried to win like this before us? How many tributes made friends of each other?"

"None of them." I look at him confused. A lot of them tried to do this way. I think he notices I don't understand him so he begins to explain. "They just pretended to be friends. Some of them even made it in the finale, but then what did they do to each other?"

"One of them always slaughtered the others off. We won't." Cato says, then Peeta's talking again:

"Do you think they'd let the three of us die and crown no Victor? Not a chance. If we will make it to the final three, then we could win together."

"That's still lame! What guarantees that for you?" I ask.

"Nothing, Clove. But at least we have a plan even if it's not the best one." Cato interrupts me.

I sigh deeply, giving myself in for them. "Fine, you convinced me."

We talked for some minutes about our plan. They told me they would like to hide their relationship from the cameras. I get sleepy from all of this shit, so I decide it will be better for me to go.

The next day I wake for Lemana's cheerful greeting. "Get up, Clove! We have work to do today."

I pull the blanket on my face, hoping it will save me from the sunlight and Lemana's words. "Please, just five more minutes!"

"We don't have five more minutes! Get up, I will wake up the boys too. Peeta has to leave for now, because we're going to practice."

"We? We as you, Cato and me? What would we practice together, Lem?" My voice is full of curiosity... No, not really.

"You're going to learn how to walk, sit, eat, drink. I can't wait to teach you how to walk in heels!"

Heels? What the fuck! "I wouldn't get one of those monsters on my feet. Never!"

"You have to. Tonight you're going to have to learn this in order to get your interview go smoothly.

Great. This day is the shittiest one since I'm in this hellhole.

I get up hardly after some sighs and hisses what I managed to product in front of Lemana who walks out from my room. I'm glad she wasn't with us in the first few days, because she's the most annoying Capitol citizen - and the only one - I've ever known!

I hear her voice from the distance "Cato! Peeta! Get up, we have to begin!" I don't hear their reaction, but I think it's much better than mine. I get dressed up, and then I head into the dining room. "I'm starving!" I mumble to myself. I see Peeta coming out from Cato's room. A bit of jealousy strikes me down, but I manage to overcome it. Well, mostly. It's better for me not to think about what were going through those sheets. It was enough for me to hear their moans one day ago. I had to push a pillow hardly to my ears to make the noises quieter.

"Morning." I say, greeting him.

"You, too Clove. We will meet later." He smiles at me. How could I be mad or angry at that cute smile?

He's not my type, but his smile is so innocent nobody could be mad at him for too much.

When I sit down, facing Cashmere, Cato sits down right next to me. A strange feeling is dominating every part of me. I feel like I want one more kiss from him before entering the arena. Not because I would like Cato and Peeta to have difficulties in their relationship, but because I want him to kiss me before I die.

I shake my head. "Hi, Cato. Did Lemana tell you I will have to wear... heels?"

He smirks at me. "Really? That will be funny!"

"Haha." I say ironically. "I might not be that bad."

I was wrong. I'm that bad. We're into our 'training' for hours, and I still can't walk in these devilish creatures. "I hate you Lemana, and I hate this shoe-thingy-something."She just smiles at me, I think she got used to the tributes' complaining. But there's something I don't really like. Cato laughs at me.

"You will stop laughing, or you're choosing the hard way?" I ask, smirking at him.

"Why, what's the hard way, Ms?" He asks arrogantly.

"Let's find out." I wink at him, then I jump towards him knowing he has a ticklish point on his side.

Lemana laughs at how Cato is shouting like a two years old, but then he does something I didn't expect him to do. He attacks back. "Ahh! Enough Cato, enough!"

"You promise you will be a good girl?" He laughs, still basically sitting on me.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever just finish it!" He does.

When my preparation team is completly done with me, I stand up to look myself in the mirror.

I am staring at the girl who's looking at me with amazement for seconds. I wear an orange dress, what covers up my knees, I'm beautiful. "This isn't me..." I mumble, looking at one of the members of my prep team.

"Oh dear, this is 100% you, with a little bit of make up. You look really amazing" One of them says.

"Thank you." I smile at him, exiting the room. The interviews will begin soon.

"Not bad." I hear a voice from my back. I turn to the direction of the voice and I face him. Shiny black suit, fancy black shoes, perfectly set up hair. "You look very..." hot. This is what I want to say, but I can't. "Good." I see he already has his mask on.

"Oh I know dear. I'm the hottest guy in the whole Capitol." He is smirking at me.

"Really? You may be the hottest one but you're not the bravest." I strike back.

"I'm braver than you think." He winks at me.

"Really, sir?" I ask. "Prove me how brave are you."

"I will prove it."

"Kiss me then."

His eyes are wide open, he hesitates for a bit but I know he wouldn't want to seem a coward, so he does like it. I can't control myself, and I kiss back.

"Clove! What are you doing?" He asks from me.

"No-nothing."

"It doesn't seem like it, damn it! What were you thinking?" I don't have an answer for his question. I don't know. I just hoped that he will maybe feel something.

"I'm totally stupid, so-sorry." I can't say anything else.

"You should be!" He storm away to the elevator, realising he has to wait us to go down. When I see Cashmere, Gloss and Lemana approaching us, I stand next to him.

"What are you waiting for? Go, go, go!" Lemana is more excited that all of us. I should be really nervous, but I'm not.

"Good night, Panem! Good night. This is a very special night for all of us. We can get to know this year's tributes better." Perfect silence. Everyone's waiting for Caesar to continue. It seems like he wants to warm up the audience. "This is really exciting, isn't it?" His blue hair and eyebrows are in a perfect symphony with his suit. The silence turns into a crazy riot. Everyone is shouting and shares their excitement with each other. It is disgusting how they all could get really hectic about rooting for their favorite, and cry when they get killed. It's just sick.

"So Glimmer…" It seems like I didn't pay attention for the rest of his speech. What a loss… "What do you think about your odds?"

Glimmer is playing the stupid, little girl who has no idea what's really going on in front of her. I would believe her act if I didn't know the real her, who's afraid of killing or being killed.

Marvel chose the role of the jokester, what's odd because I didn't really hear him speaking. He was there, but that's it. He seems more like a listener than a talker what could be our disadvantage if he have been studying us. This means he does not even know about our strength, but our weaknesses.

I'm the next one to go.

"Hello Clove, you look really pretty tonight!" The light of the reflectors are burning my eyes out.

"Thank you, Caesar."

"What do you think about this year's lineup?" What kind of question is this? Fuck, fuck, fuck. Think about a confident answer Clove. Just think!

"I think almost everyone has a chance in winning. A lot of tributes are in really good conditions what means they could either fight well, or run fast. Any of these would be exciting for me." I smile with confident. My face is telling everyone that I'm going to win, I want to win. When I see my face on the screen, I believe it myself for a second too.

"That's possibly true. You need to have a motivation in winning, will you share it with us please?"

"I would like to win for my District, of course. I want to bring honour to my family for being the second Victor in it." I almost vomit from the lie I am telling.

"Oh really! We almost forgot about your father won the 54th Hunger Games. How does it feel for you?"

_How does it feel to me? With him punching the shit out of me? Fucking bad!_

"It's important to me. His victory reminds me of why should I fight in the Games."

A whistle indicates that my interview is over.

"Thank you, Clove. Cato, please come up on the stage!"

His smirk is bigger than ever, but Caesar's bleached, perfectly white teeth are stealing my attention sometimes.

"We could see the tention between you and Clove when you met halfway on the stairs, aren't we folks?" I take a glance at the Capitol citizens who are nodding with comprehension. "Tell me, what's between you two?"

Cato seems like he's thinking about what to tell. I know he wants to tell him the truth, but Peeta would like to try out his plan first what means he have to lie, or just elaborate from the question.

"Our relationship seems to be more than complicated. We got to know each other since we were little kids, we basically grew up together." Caesar is looking at him curiously, but doesn't say a word. He did not want to disturb Cato. "We were very good friends since then, but that's it. There's nothing special between us. We volunteered together because we knew we had a chance to survive until the end. We are strong, and one of us will win this for our District. We want to make them proud of us. We want them to celebrate the Victor, and remember for the fallen as a noble warrior who fought with courage and bravery until the last breath." I hear some sips here and there from the audience.

"I see, I see. That's a really great cause Cato."

They're talking about our 'great' District and some stuff before his interview is over too.

"You want to see the rest of the interviews on the TV in our apartament?" I ask.

He shrugs as an answer.

I walk up to the elevator feeling ashamed for kissing him back. What the hell was I thinking?

The rest of the tributes were not that interesting for me. Katniss was really annoying with playing the nice girl who wants to win because of her sister. And the spinning with that fire-dress seemed gimmicky for me, but the Capitol loved it. Only one tribute remained now.

"Peeta! Would you tell me what did you like most in the Capitol?"

"I liked the showers, they're interesting."

"The showers?" Caesar asks.

"Yes, we have no such things in District Twelve. Would you tell me what smell do I have?" Peeta asks curiously. Caesar looks at him confused, but he sniffs him anyways.

"Hmm, that's like roses. I think my smell is a little bit better" Caesar laughs. His laugh is dazzling.

"Yes, yours is totally better." Peeta nods. The audience goes crazy from their little play. Everyone is having fun down there.

"But taking a serious note before our time is over… I was wondering if you could tell me how did you get a very high score. You and Katniss are the first one from District Twelve with two elevens. How did you manage to do that?"

"Well, I can't speak in Katniss' name, but for me.. I had a rough three days in learning everything I could. There is a good trait of me, and that's the only one I like."

"Really? And what's that?" Caesar asks again.

"I learn really fast. My family has a bakery back home, and thanks for the years of flour-lifting I've became stronger than most of the residents of our District. This helped me in training with a bigger physical strength."

"I think everyone would agree with me if I'd say that you're very lucky because of it."

"Yes, I won't call myself very strong, because I don't have much muscles, but I'm pretty lucky for being able to train. I think this would help in in the Games."

"Speaking about your body… there is someone waiting for you at home?"

I hear 'Tell us, please!' and 'I want to know, Peeta' from the audience.

"Well, no, there's noone waiting for me at home." He bites the corner of his lips.

"Seriously, Peeta! You're a good-looking young man, there has to be someone special in your life! Tell us, please."

I see sweat on Peeta's forehead, he isn't playing himself. He is thinking about being honest without actually telling the truth.

"Yes." Peeta admits. "There is someone special in my life. I met this person in the Capitol, and we got really close to each other since I'm here."

"Then I suppose you will try to win for this special someone, don't you?"

"No, that could not work out well. Winning wouldn't help for me, Caesar." Peeta says with a sad smile, looking at his shoes for a moment then back into Caesar's eyes. The audience is waiting with anticipation.

"What do you mean by that, Peeta? You could give this person anything after the Games if you win." Caesar is trying to ease Peeta's soul but he doesn't seem to be succeed. The boy pushes his lips together. "As I said, winning would not help me. I could give a much better gift for my love."

"What would it be?" Caesar's eyes are full of anticipation, just as the audience's. All of Panem could see Peeta's struggling very well right now because the camera is zooming on his face slowly.

"I would give the best I can. A chance in winning the Games."

_Translation: I want to die, so Cato could live. _

Cato found this out, because he ran into his room, locking it up.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

><p><strong>Cato's POV<strong>

"Cato, open that fucking door or I'm seriously going to break through that shit!" Clove shouts from the other side of the door.

"Why would I do that?" I'm staring at the door what is vibrating from the hard knocks from Clove.

My question is more like a rhetorical one.

I won't open it, not for her. The guilt I feel right now is unbearable. The boy I love announced for the whole world in national television that he will do everything to save my life, even giving up his life, but I won't let that happen. He has to live, and I have to save him. I don't know what should I think about what's not the guilt and shame. He wants to save my life, and what did I do? I kissed Clove to prove her I'm brave. "I'm pathetic..." I say, sitting down in the corner. It's ironic that found a place comfortable what should be a place for punishing kids who did something wrong. It seems like I know I did something wrong in my subconsciousness.

I don't want to cry, and I won't, because I know if Clove doesn't get in my room with talking me on unlock the door, she will ask for help from Lemana or Cashmere. They have to have a spare key or something.

"Look, Cato... I'm sorry for what I did before. I didn't think it through. When your lips touched mine I lost control over my body, and..." I cut her off.

"You feel sorry? Really? You should've been think about it before getting me to kiss you! What, did you think I will turn straight?" I bite the inside of my mouth hard to distract myself with physical pain. The taste of my blood is strange, metallic.

I know I'm taking this hard on her, but I'm angry and mad at her. I am talking without thinking my words through. "You know, I can't change my sexual orientation with snapping my fingers once. I can't do anything about it, Clove! And you know what? After meeting this lovely boy, I don't want to. I love being myself as I love him. I'm happy the way I am. I know it feels really bad for you, but after we get out of there, I'm sure we will find someone else for you."

I push my head to the wall, trying to hear some noises from the other side. Some seconds later Clove talks again.

"I don't want anyone else." Her voice is shaking. Is she.. crying? It's possible that she cries, taking the risk for anyone to see her? "And as I said... I'm sorry."

Well, this situation is very uncomfortable. I can't be mad at her when she's crying so I manage to stand up and open the door, the key makes a clicking voice. I sit back down in the corner, pulling my knees up to my body with my hands. Clove opens the door slowly, I think she wants to study her odds first before entering.

"Hey." I say. "Good to see ya' " I manage to smile somehow.

"Don't play with this, Cato. I know what you're really like. Damn, get off that fucking mask!" She sits down on the floor, in front of me. I feel the warmth of her hands on mine. I want to pull them away, but I need her support now.

"Look... I'm stupid, I know." She sobs. "But you're not better either. Both of us are crazy as hell. I don't want to ruin our..." she takes a deep breath before continuing "friendship, so I'm going to be honest with you. Yes, I've been thinking this kiss may get you to like me. Yes, I was stupid because of it. Yes, I know It have been a huge mistake..." I cut her off.

"Enough." I smile at her. "I'm not mad at you, let's talk about something else."

"Glimmer." She says, looking at me curiously. Should I know what she is talking about? It seems like she wants me to.

"That explains everything.." I am rolling my eyes. "Just because you're thinking of something, I'm not able to hear your thoughts and tell what you want."

She punch's my shoulder. "Don't be such a jerk! I wanted to explain it to you. So listen, we were talking to her, aren't we? She's like us."

"Yes, but I still don't trust her. But she's still better than Marvel, and if the boy will turn against us, then our odds will be higher with Glimmer." I shrug. "And we will have Marvel too, but that doesn't mean I trust him."

"I know, but we will have an eye on him in the arena."

She nods. I hear someone knocking on my door. Lemana's face is full of excitement.

"Come on, Clove. Go to your room. You two need a lot of sleep because tomorrow will be exciting, the Games begins!"

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

I'm thinking about Cato in the bad.. No, not in 'that' way.

I was being honest with Caesar, but I didn't want to say out his name loud. It may have been a cocky move from me, but now Panem knows I want to save another tribute from getting love, because I'm in love.

I hope this didn't get Cato on the floor, I should've talked about this with him. I would give my life for his, I love him more than anything on this planet. I want to be with him, but it's not possible. Not until the end of the Games when we're being crowned as Victors for being brave warriors whose allegiance for the Capitol is unbreakable.

This may be a lame idea, but still better than just running around in the arena, not knowing what to do, or maybe die because we weren't paying attention. I don't want to die. And I don't want Cato, nor Clove to die either.

Thinking makes me really tired right now, and I fall in sleep.

When I wake up I find myself in the middle of the arena. I don't know how did I get here, maybe they couldn't wake me up because I slept too deeply. There's not a soul in here except me when I look around. The air is cold, snow covering the trees and branches. I feel goose bumps on my skin, I'm freezing. Why did they dress me up in a t-shirt and short pants?

"Ca-Cato?" I whisper into the dark night. "Cl-Clove? Are you here?" Nothing. All I hear is the calm blowing of the wind, and the voices of the night. The snow crunches under my feet, it's not easy to stay silent. I'm searching for life, for any trace of Clove and Cato, but after hours of searching I only find a blonde girl. I didn't see her face. It was strange, because it seemed like she doesn't have any. But it can't be humanly possible!

"Peeta!" I hear someone whispering my name. I don't know who is it, because the voice is too low to be able to get recognised. "You can't trust anyone." It's him. It's Cato. When I turn to see him, I get totally frozen from what I see. His face is morphing, slowly.

"What the hell is happening to you?" I ask, backing away slowly.

"You can't trust anyone." His face became Clove's, then Katniss', then it went back to normal. "You can't trust anyone."

His voice is empty, there are no emotions in it. I don't see where I'm going, because my eyes are fixed on him, so I

stumble in a branch and sit down on a ground. I closed my eyes from the surprise I felt, and when I open them, Cato vanished. There's just a huge, gold-skinned, totally naked monster standing in front of me. It's aproximatively two feet taller than me. His face is ugly, a lot of fangs replaced his teeth. This is Cato.

"What happened to you?" His beautiful blue eyes turned into green. His golden skin is shining in the night. I canMt really tell but it seems like he's grinning.

"Don't trust anyone!" He - it - shouts, attacking me.

I wake up in my bed, panting and sweating.

Effie runs - as you can run in heels - into my room. "You're alright?"

"Yes, yes. I am. I had a nightmare."

"I'm sorry about it. You woke up just in time! You have to get ready, eat until you can."

I do like she says. I eat as much as I can. When I feel like I'm going to throw up, I finish it.

Katniss looks at me in disgust, but I didn't say or do anything against her this time. At least what I know about. We're heading to the elevator.

"Do you have any last advice before I'm going into the arena?" I ask from Haymitch.

"Stay away from the Cornucopia. Get some water. Be smart. Win." I nod at him, standing in the elevator. "Oh, and Peeta."

I look at him curiously. "Hmm?"

"Stay alive." The door closed. Two Peacekeepers are standing in it with us, Katniss and I are silent. The Peacekeepers are taking us to the roof where a hovercraft is waiting for us. I wasn't this close to a hovercraft in my life, and I'm nervous about what could it be in the air. We're the last ones in taking our seats. When I look into Cato's eyes, I have to look away immediately, because I see pain in them. He may think I want to die in the bloodbath so I won't distract him. I wanted to do this too, but my plans have changed. Now I want to make sure he is safe, and I will save him. We will save each other.

"Your hand." A woman is staring at me impatiently. She has a needle in her hands, I look at her questioning. "What's this?" She takes my hand, pushing the needle under my skin.

"Your tracker. The Gamemakers will know where are you wit the help of this device." The tracker glows up for a second with a yellow colour. I think this indicates that it have been activated.

I'm staring out of the window, looking at the forest below us with amazement. It's awesome how beautiful this place is from this high! I think we're getting closer to the arena because the windows are turning darker and darker in every moment.

When I look over I see fear on the face of the tributes except for my allies and Katniss. I'm really nervous and afraid too but I won't like to show it.

After some minutes I hear... Silence. I don't hear anything. The engines must have stopped, what means we arrives.

Now I'm really afraid. I can't really hide it. I'm lucky because one of the Peacekeepers is getting hold on my arm, leading me out from the hovercraft. I would like to ask him where are we going but he isn't supposed to speak, and I find it out really soon. He opens the door of one of the rooms, leaving me there alo... No, it seems like I'm not alone. I see a man in the flickering light.

"Come in, Peeta." Cinna says, hugging me. His eyeliner is gold as it was on the opening ceremony and interview night. He made me calm down in some minutes, telling to be myself, and he will be in the audience. We talked about Cato, and he said that I should say some words about him if I won't mention his name.

"I'm afraid, Cinna." I admit.

"I know, boy. I know." His hug is tighter. "But you have great odds. You could win this."

"I'm not sure..." I answer, when he puts my clothes in my hand.

"The jacket is warm, it rejects sunlight. This means you will be in a jungle or forest. But seeing that you have boots, I'd say jungle."

I dress up slowly, taking my time before standing on the platform.

"Stylists are not allowed to bet, but if I could I bet on you Baker Boy." I think he comes closer to me to hug me, but this time he doesn't. He pins up my Mockingjay pin what I completely forgot about.

"You are not allowed to get things with you what could be used to kill someone, but I made an agreement, so you're allowed to take this with you."

"Thank you." I whisper.

_Twenty seconds to launch._

"You have to go. Remember, don't step off the platform before the sixty seconds pass." He looks at me with a sad smile. I won't, because I would blow into thousands of shreds.

I stand on the platform, the glass wall trapping me on it.

_Ten seconds to launch._

I look at Cinna desperately. I want to escape from here, I want to go back to Twelve. I want to get away, but I can't. It's impossible.

The platform begins to move up slowly, revealing the arena for me. The sunlight is making my eyes burn, but a moment later I get back my vision. Cinna was almost right, it's a forest.

I hear Claudius Templesmith's voice. "Happy Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor."

_Sixty_

This place is Katniss' home.. But it's not unknown for me neither.

**CATO**

_Fifty_

I look around, searching for Peeta and Clove. The Cornucopia might cover Peeta from my eyes, but Clove is close to me, when our glance meet I nod at her.

My eyes are getting back on the Cornucopia, looking around what kind of weapons I can find there, and more importantly where the swords are.

**CLOVE**

_Fourty_

After Cato looks away, I look over my shoulder to see the forest behind me. It seems really huge, the trees are like at least five-ten meters long. Impossible to climb on them for me. So the idea about throwing knives from the trees on the tributes is now perfectly useless. Talking about throwing knives... My eyes are searching for them.

**PEETA**

_Thirty_

I am thinking about what could I do right now. I can't see Cato, he have to be on the other side. Where should I run? I have to do as Haymitch said, and don't go near to the Cornucopia, or run to Cato and Clove, doing otherwise what Haymich told me. I have twenty-one seconds to find it out.

**CATO**

_Twenty_

The items around the gold horn are like in every year. The useless stuff are being spread all over it, and the candy - like weapons, food - are all in it.

I look at one of the tributes, grinning when his grimace turns into fear. It doesn't just because of the mask, but I enjoy the fact I look strong.

**CLOVE**

_Ten_

My eyes are fixed on the knives. I donmt want to think about that I'm going to kill in some seconds, making my life harder, or possibly die in the bloodbath. My mind is clear.

**PEETA**

_Seven_

Cornucopia? Shelter? I still don't know. The only thing I'm sure about is that my life will be possibly over. But there's one thing I know for sure.

A chapter is over in our lives, and a new one begins today. This will make everyone's life to a turning point.

_One._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, you're awesome! How did you like it? Please review if you have the time!<strong>


	20. Chapter Twenty

'**Special' Warning: Violence, what could be disturbing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cato's POV<strong>

_One._

_BOOM._

Adrenaline rushes through my body when I hear the loud sound of the gong what makes my ear ringing for a moment. I jump off the platform what I was standing on, concentrating on my only goal: Getting that sword in my hand and saving Peeta from any kind of threat we will be facing in the bloodbath. I know this will be an intense fight with a lot of people getting acutally dead, but I don't care until Peeta and Clove are alive. The others are living creatures too I know, but they won't hesitate for a second if They would have a chance in killing me, that's why I won't hesitate either. I don't care about the terrors I'll be going through, because I know that would save Peeta if I kill as many tributes as I can. It will make his, and of course my chances higher in staying alive. If there are less tributes alive, the Games will be over sooner.

A boy, around fourteen jumps on me. That was a suicidal move because he has no muscles and I'm a lot stronger than he is. I grab his hand over my shoulder, and drop him on the ground in front of me, grunting. It seems like my move surprised him, because his face shows a lot of regret, but his eyes are innocent, pure. I just won't be able to kill him with my bare hands. That's why I need a sword, as an extension of my arms. If I have that, I won't have to look into the eyes of my victims, and anyway it seems like he doesn't get enough air so he won't be able to stand up for a few minutes what means he's possibly dead because someone else will kill him. I take another glance at the boy when it comes to my mind where I actually am. Every moment could be a wasted one in this place, and a wasted second could cost me my life, or Peeta's. I know I don't have to worry about Clove because she's good, and I won't have to be afraid for Peeta either but it comes naturally, I can't help it.

"Peeta..." I whisper, looking around. I don't find any signs of the boy, like anywhere. The first cannon goes off, my body's shivering. What is Peeta.. No, it can't be. He had an eleven, he can't be dead right now! He is much wiser than that. It must have been one random guy or girl, I can't let them distract me. I wasted so much time from getting my weapon, and I won't like to waste any more so I fully clear my mind, concentrating on getting that perfectly made silver sword I looked out for myself.

I let the adrenaline rush take over the control of my body, I won't fight against it. I run faster, turning my head to the left and right to see if someone's approaching me. Sometimes I turn myself in a 360 degree to see if anyone's near around me, but it seems they all are busy with each other. A moment later I see Clove, nodding at me, showing that she's alright. When we meet, we are already at the Cornucopia.

"I get the throwing knives and some of these sleeping bags and food if we'd have to run away!" She says, moving her eyes fastly over the weapons what are in front of us, getting a bunch of knives, stuffing them into her vest.

"Where did you get that vest?" I ask, looking at the swords and thinking about which one to get. I decide I will have the one I laid my eyes on. It's a heavy one because of the thick steel it have been made of, but I'm still able to use it easily. It seems like I didn't learn this for nothing in the last few years.

"This one?" She looks down, then shrugs. "It was on the ground on the way here, I thought it might come handy with the places in it for knives." All I was thinking about is to get this sword. Now I'm in the Cornucopia with Clove.

"We have to wait for Glimmer and Marvel, but we also have to take down them." I point my head towards two tributes who are getting here with some weapons in their hands.

"How did they get those?" Clove asks.

"I don't know but the one with the axe is mine." I run towards the boy with the axe, and Clove throws a knife at the girl, but she dodges the knife. After the girl gets to her, Clove cuts her throat after a short fight scene. I almost forgot about the boy running to me with a battle-cry, pulling his axe over his hands. It's a good tactique but he has faults what I could use in the battle.

Clove wants to help me but I tell her to look out for possible threats so she sits down on the ground, watching me dodge the axe with my sword, generating a metallic crash.

"That's all what you got?" I say between my clenched teeth, then I pull back my sword to cut his neck, but he dodges my attack.

I see Clove jumping up from the ground in the corner of my eyes. "Sorry Cato, but I have work to do." She begins to run towards a girl, she's too far away from me to see her face but I could know that braid from a thousand one. Clove wants to kill Katniss.

The guy is taking my disregard as his own advantage, but I jump away from his axe in time. It scratch's my arm but the wound does not look so bad, it will heal in some days without any problem.

"You cut me!" I look at him with a determined look what seems gets him scared. I get totally angry and my body gets the control over me so I run towards him, using his surprise - and of course he has no weapon because he threw it at me - for me. I can feel the sword cutting through his stomach, his blood splashing on my face. I spin the sword in him once to make sure I cut a big enough wound on him what he will die immediately from. When I can't feel his warm breath on my face, I grab his shoulder and then I pull out the sword with a firm move, dropping his body on the grass.

My sword got a red colour from all the blood what left from the boy, draining down the sword slowly. I wipe off the drying blood from my face, looking in the direction of Clove.

She already arrived at Katniss, as I see she throws a knife in her direction while the other girl is on the ground. Katniss was smart enough to cover her body with the orange backpack in her hands, getting enough time to run away from Clove into the woods. It seems like she didn't come to the Cornucopia because she knew she won't have any chance with getting in a fight with me, so this is a good sign. This means she didn't get a bow.

I see Glimmer and Marvel fighting with two tributes, when I see they killed both of them I shout to them, what gets the attention of the District 4 boy too. He runs towards me with a dagger in both his hands. "Bad choice, dude." I murmur when I attack him with my sword. He manages to dodge my first move but the second comes as a surprise even for me, I cut his other hand off.

The sight before me gets my stomach to jump up and down, the bone is more than visible, blood flows out of it to the ground, his cry is full of terror and pain, it makes my spine and my whole body shiver. I can't watch his suffering for more, even if he attacked me and wanted to kill me, so I slice his throat, preventing the oxygene to get into his lungs.

Glimmer stabs her opponent in the abdomen with a knife, and drops him on the ground. This surprised me because I didn't think the girl is capable of killing someone in order to save herself, or probably the whole alliance what makes me somehow proud of her. When Marvel stabs a girl with his spear right through her heart, I wasn't even surprised on his wild grin.

"Hey, Cato!" He shouted to me, running in my direction with Glimmer. Clove was approaching me too, I was the closest one to the Cornucopia.

The sound of the cannons are marking the end of the Bloodbath. Eight. I'm pretty disappointed when I didn't hear any more, this means there are still a lot of people preventing us from winning.

"Where's Peeta?" Clove asks, searching the area for him.

I don't care about how bad it feels for me not knowing where is him, it almost pains me when I shrug. "Dunno." I thought he trusts me, and I was hoping for him to stay with us. I don't know what's the cause of his sudden change, but I'm going to find out really soon. "But I'm going to find him, he's important for our alliance with his eleven points." I explain to Marvel and Glimmer. But only Clove knows this really meant that he's important to me.

"I'm going to help you." She says.

"You two are going to watch out for the supply, okay?" I ask looking at Marvel and Glimmer. Both of them are nodding silently. "Okay." Marvel says.

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

_One._

_BUMM_

Cornucopia? Shelter?

Cato? Forest?

I begint run towards the Cornucopia when my dream comes in my mind, one phrase: _Don't trust anyone._

I don't know what it meant but I think this is the only thing I can rely on. I change my mind in a moment, finding myself running away from the boy I love, into the woods where I could find shelter and water. Maybe I will get to search for him in some hours or days, but the only thing I have to do now is preventing myself from distracting him.

This doesn't mean I don't trust Cato. I would give my life for him, I just have a strange feeling that if I won't run from him, maybe he'd get too protective over me and he should be able to forget where he is. One moment, and somebody could cut her throat open. The thought of Cato's lifless body lying in his own blood makes me shudder.

The smell of the fresh air is entering my nostrils, I almost forgot how good is the air in the woods. I barely remember for the last time I was in it with Katniss and her dad. I'm thinking about the girl, and about how did our strange friendship gone into hating each other. She changed after we arrived at the Capitol and I still don't know the reason for it.

My legs are running without me giving them a command to. I don't know where I'm going, but I have to get as far from Cato as it's possible. I have to save him from myself, from distracting him with my existence near him. At least until the bloodbath will get to an end. I only heard one cannon and stopped for a second, but then I realised it can't be Cato. He's so much stronger than dying first. He won't die! We will win this somehow. I hope this strange connection between us will help the Gamemakers and Snow decide to spare our lives. The Quarter Quell is going to take place next year, so I hope they could do that again now.

Maysilee and Haymitch won together. It was a special Games and there were fourty-eight tributes in the arena but still… If they were able to do it, there's still hope for us, aren't there?

I'm overly optimistic sometimes, and I know this won't happen but I just want Cato to be alive. If I would have a wish, I would wish for him to win the Games, maybe with Clove. I don't care. Th only thing I care is that he has to win.

I see someone coming from the brushes, I panic for a milisecond, but then I bump into her. Both of our faces are showing surprise, neither of us knows what to do. I am waiting for her to attack and she is waiting for me.

It's Foxface. Her ginger hair is falling in her face what has some freckles on it. She's a pretty girl, but this fear she has on her face makes her look bad. This happens in less then three or so seconds, when both of us stands up running on the other direction.

I'm glad she didn't attack me, and I didn't have to hurt her. I won't like to kill anybody in here.

I am running until I feel like my legs are going to fall off and my lungs are going to burn. I feel thirsty but I don't see any sign of water here, so I try to climb up on a tree to look around. I failed, because I fell off.

I lie there for some minutes when I hear someone laughing.

"You think this is the best time to relax?" Clove asks, helping me to stand up. I look at Cato who's standing three or four meters from me. I have to look down, he must think that I betrayed him.

"How did you find me this fast?" I ask.

"How fast, Peeta? The bloodbath was like fourty minutes ago. We were standing in that brush" she points her fingers at a brush not that far away from here "...before you were trying to climb that tree."

I was lucky that they found me before someone else. "Oh…" I say, blushing from how stupid I was not looking after the place I was trying to find a shelter in. "But how did you manage to find me?" I ask again.

"It didn't need too much effort. We're carreers, you know. We just thought 'what would Peeta do now?' and we found out." The girl answers. Cato is still standing there without any words, I can't blame him anyways. Or maybe he is just sticking to the strategy what we were talking about - being strong warriors, with enough emotions to care for each other but not too much to be in love.

This will be really hard to play, but if this would give us at least 5% chances at winning, it totally worth it. "We have to go back to Marvel and Glimmer, they're waiting for us at the Cornucopia." Cato says, asking both of us to go with him.

After some minutes of walk we get back to the Cornucopia, watching the corps with wondering. The hovercrafts should've get them away by now. Some of the teenagers are having flies taking a feast from their decomposing bodies. The smell and view are disgusting, making me want to throw up at the moment.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Cato asks, shouting at Glimmer and Marvel. They're looking at Cato with a wondering look.

"We were doing what you asked, boss!" Marvel answers sarcastically. Glimmer just looks down, it seems like she is feeling ashamed. Cato is not fair to her.

"Hey, Cato. We could solve this otherwise." I whisper to his ear. It seems like he calmed down.

"Just get away from there, come with us into the woods. We have to give time to the hovercrafts to collect the dead." Cato explains. It seems he became a true leader for us, and maybe we're going to actually form a good alliance, but who knows. Cato's doing his part perfectly for sure.

" 'Kay, bossy." Marvel winks at him, measuring through Clove's body.

"Asshole." Clove rolls her eyes at him.

"Bitch." Marvel answers.

Okay, it seems I was thinking about forming a good team very soon. We are heading to the forest, far enough for the hovercrafts for collecting the corpses. The happy singing of the birds is just disappeared, a moment later some hovercrafts are getting close to the bodies and lifts them with a claw.

After the 'show' is over, we are going back to the Cornucopia. Clove sits down on one of the crates, playing with a knife in her hands. Cato sits down in the grass right next to me. I can feel the tension between us, but it doesn't seem like he is being angry at me.

"Why did you run off?" That was the question I have been afraid to answer, but now I can't avoid it.

"I didn't want to distract you…" I take a break to give him time to process what I said. "I mean, you all are Careers, and I'm not. What means I could've been for your disadvantage, so I wanted to hide until the bloodbath is over. But you found me, and I'm here as you see."

"Yes you are. And you won't go away again." He smiles at me. "I…" he shakes his head. "Uhm.. we won't let you." This one is more like a cocky smirk than a smile, but I still love it.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

><p><strong>Clove's POV<strong>

I am playing with a knife meanwhile Cato and Peeta are whispering to each other. I don't know what they are talking about and I'm not sure I'd like to know it. Everything is in a better way if I won't do anything to stop them in whatever they're doing. I don't care if they love each other and I don't care if they would like to announce it to the whole world IF we will win the Games. I just love both of these two, and I'm still romantically involved with Cato, which turned out to be a one sided love but I will get through it. I know I will. And I know Peeta will help me, because he's the kindest guy the world have ever had. It seems like he is actually caring about my feelings, when Cato is doing it when he's in the mood for it. But I still love him. And I know he feels the same way, of course not as much as I do towards him, but he does. As a friend. I need time to get familiar with this, but I could used to get to be his friend again after all of this.

My father once told me I can't fall in love with anyone because boys are just distracting me from my real goal, what of course is winning the Games. Maybe he was partially right about that but I can't agree with him totally, because even if I'm in love, I can learn to control it. I will learn how to move on, and possibly get someone else for myself.

"Is everything alright?" Glimmer hopped down on a crate near me. I didn't notice her coming, so her arrival came as a surprise. I almost forgot that where am I from all of this shit what they put me into. I can't be myself, and this is really fucking up every nerves I have. But I have to do it. I have to act for the safety of my family.

"Yes." I nod slowly, looking into the deep forest. The trees are high, all the leaves are having a very green colour. "I'm alright." I manage to look at her, studying her face. I didn't convince her.

"Hey, look. You can tell me anything you know." The girl nods at me, then looks around. "Even if there's a whole country what's watching us right now."

If it would be that easy, Glimm... I have to come up with something what could distract her.

"I was wondering what's your good at. I mean, you didn't show anything to us but you still have got an eight. How did you manage to do that?" I ask curiously, hoping that this will get her mind off talking about me.

"I wanted to keep it a secret. But showing you that I trust you, I'm going to share it with you." I feel bad that I can't tell that I trust her, but I'm very close to say it out loud. I'm lucky that she continues before I open my mouth. "I chose to train privately because I didn't want the other tributes to know that I'm good with daggers. I can't throw knives, but if it comes to a close-ranged fight, I could possibly win." Glimmer explains.

"You're really that good?" I smirk at her. "I can't wait to see you in action, Glimm."

I like these conversations - in a public arena - about weapons and strategies than talking about my private life. But I think everyone is feeling the same way. If I would mention the 'Capitol' and 'stupid' in one sentence, my loved ones would die. Not just getting beated by my dad, but they'd actually be dead. A quick wave of shivering runs through my body from the thought, but I can overcome it somehow. It is very hard and it's still our first day. It seems we will have a plenty of time for break both mentally and phisically through our 'journey', but who cares about it? The only thing the Capitol wants is just fun. And control.

"I'm going to get some water." I murmur under my nose.

"Okay." Glimmer sighs, when both of us are standing up. She walks near Marvel, who smiles arrogantly.

I walk up to Cato and Peeta, covering the sun from them. "Where are the flasks and how many are there?" I ask impatiently.

"There are four, and at your back." Cato smirks at me. I always hated his big ego and much bigger smirk! I nod, turning back and noticing the brown-coloured flasks on the ground. I am wondering about they colour for a moment, why do they have to be brown? The answer could be that it's easier to hide them away.

"I'm coming with you." The first thing I see is his blonde hair when he stands up. "I want to help." Peeta says, standing in front of me.

My heart says to hug this adorable creature right at the moment, but my mind stops me in time. I really don't want to hurt him because he is my best friend, with Cato. We didn't know each other for too long but we developed some kind of mutual caring for each other.

"Okay." I shrug. "Come."

I am fighting with myself inside of my soul. Every moment is full of struggling after I entered this place, because of not letting my real self on the surface. I have to find a way in the middle what shows me what's enough.

I am walking silently to the lake close to the Cornucopia, with Peeta at my back. I find it awkward to be anywhere near him after kissing his boyfriend, hoping that he will fall in love with me. Damn! I'm so stupid…

"What's wrong, Clove?" I think he spotted out my feelings, what means I'm not as good at acting as I thought I was. I'm thinking about the right answer but there isn't one.

"Nothing, Lover Boy." Oops… me and my big mouth.

It looks like he saves the day because he looks at me confused. "I'm not in love with Katniss." He states.

"I know you're not in love with her, she's just a bitch who thinks she is cool for doing her stuff… But you told in your interview that in your love with someone, and you want to give this person a chance at winning, what means, whoever this person is, is a tribute. Therefore you're Lover Boy, because there's someone here you love, nope?" Fuck logic. Nevermind, the people in the Capitol will believe anything what we're saying. Contrary to our leaders they are stupid sheeps.

"Yes, you're right. Give me two of them." He points his fingers on my hand what is holding the flasks. I almost forgot about why did we come to the lake.

"Okay." I give two of them to his hands. I lean down, submerging the flasks in the water. When I see no bubbles coming out of them, I get them out, drinking a bit from one. Peeta did the same. I repeat the action, then I place the cap on them. "Let's go back, they are probably very thirsty." He nods.

When we get back, I get surprised from how fast they were with setting up the tents. There are two of them. One bigger and one smaller. "Clove you, me, and Marvel are going to take the bigger one." Glimmer says when I am closer to them. It seems like Cato told them how we're going to sleep, because he wants to be with Peeta. I almost smirk on how smart he is.

"Yes. Peeta and I are going to be in the smaller tent because I think we have to give the girls a bigger space." Cato explains. Clever. Really clever. If I wouldn't know what is really going on, I may believe it myself. But of course I don't.

"Then why don't you or Peeta are sleeping with the girls?" Marvel asks, he doesn't like the idea.

"Because nobody likes you, Marv." I smirk at him. Anger is taking over his body, I can see his face turning red what makes me laugh. It makes him more upset.

"Really, little girl? This is the best thing you can come up with? Oh come one! I thought it will be fun to have you near me, at least someone could entertain me until we get to kill someone... But that's all?" He tries to show he's totally calm, but I know he's really farm from that.

"Firstly: don't ever call me little girl because I will rip off your balls and I'm going to make you eat them." I say, hissing at him. "And no, skinny meanie, I'm storing the best for just you." I say, checking on his body.

"I may be skinny." He says with a grin, picking up his spear. "But I have enough strength to throw this into your heart in any moment."

I pull out one of my knives from the vest I'm wearing. "Really, shiny boy?" I remember how ridiculous he was in that shiny pink dress on the opening ceremony. "And what makes you think I won't kill you first?"

"Look how afraid I am from you." I'm getting enough of his talking. I'm imagining throwing this sharp metal through his neck, so he won't be able to talk from the chocking. "You do not want to say anything to me because you're afraid of my long spear, darling?" He asks. "Wanna know what else I've got what long?" He winks at me.

"Okay, that's too much for me." Peeta says. "I'm going to take a rest."

Marvel's words are making me want to puke, disgust dominates my whole body.

"Thanks, nope. I'm okay without seeing your dick. Show it to whoever you want, maybe a wild dog. But don't put in its mouth, it may bite it off, causing me a lot of pleasure buddy." I say, my face is still disorted in disgust.

Marvel lets out a forced laugh. "I was planning other activites with you, little girl."

"Oh, me too. I'm fantasizing about you." I say seductively. His eyes are brightened up.

"That's new, girl! Tell me about it." He says waiting for my answer.

"Mmmm… I will make sure to rip off your clothes." He is basically drooling. I didn't know I will have a big effect on him. "Then I am going to touch your body slowly, mmm.." I'm seriously going to puke, but I will come to an end with this. I can't wait to see his reaction. "When my warm hands are going to touch your soft skin, I will notice how distracted you get, and then I will seriously cut your throat open. Get off me you bastard."

"That was more than enough guys! Finish it or I will kill both of you." He says furiously. His words are shocking me for a moment but I know he wasn't serious.

"Okay, bossie." Marvel says, sitting down near Glimmer.

" 'Kay-to." I say jokingly. Sometimes I make this joke about his name, but it seems like the timing wasn't good now.

"I'm going to take a rest, you two are bugging my nerves!" Cato enters his tent.

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

I secretly hoped for Cato to come into the tent. That 'I'm going to take a rest' was a sign for that I want to talk to him. I just don't know if he payed enough attention for me to understand the content behind the words.

"Hey." He enters the tent, I recognize his voice. When I hear him sitting down near me I open my eyes, finding him staring on my face. "I really miss you." He admits. I feel like my heart got filled with something warm, I really miss his touch, his kiss. His body.

"I know. I do too, but we already have been doing this for some hours. What will happen in days? Maybe weeks?" I look down on the white and thin blanket what I covered myself with. I am playing with my nails to distract myself. "If I won't die until then."

His hands are stopping mine from doing what I was into, then he is searching for my eyes. I don't want to look in his eyes because I'm afraid of what I'm going to see in them. Anger? Mistrust? No. When I finally look into them, I see worrying and something what I can't find out what could be. "I'm not going to let that happen."

"That's what I'm very afraid of, Cato. I don't want you to get in danger because of me. I don't want to.." my hands are shaking, but his squeeze helps them to stop "die for me. I don't want you to die for anybody! I love you, and I always will. How could I love you if you won't be with me?"

Pain. I saw pain in his eyes. That was the thing I couldn't recognize before. "Anything could happen here, Peeta. That's why we're there for each other. We want to save the other one in every kind of trouble, and I know we will. We could survive this together, Peet." He is trying to comfort me but I hear the nervousness in his voice.

"You really think so?" I ask, a flicker of hope in my eyes.

"No, I don't think so. I know it, love. We will get out of here with Clove, and we will live the rest of our lives down together."

"The Capitol won't let that happen. Even if they're going to let us win, they probably will transport us home to our Districts. They don't know we're together, remember?" I remain silent for a bit to think about every little things what are coming through my mind. "And even if they'd do, it won't change anything Cato. You lived in District Two, and I lived in District Twelve. They're going to separate us, and the only time we could meet is when we're going to be mentors on the Quarter Quell. I don't want to make you sad with this, but this is the truth. Even if we live, we can't be together."

His look is concerned. Usually I am good with words, but everything I can do now is to kiss his dry lips. "I saw your lips are dry, I just wanted to help you in lubricating them." I say playfully.

"And that was your only goal, wasn't it?" He's smiling at me. Damn, that smile worth more for me than a million weapons near me.

His kiss is intense, I forgot about all of the things we are facing in this place. "Peeta" He whispers my name.

"Yes?" I ask, he leans back to look in my eyes.

"I just wanted you to know that when you get worried, I'll be your soldier. I will protect you from every harm, and I love you." I see a teardrop on his right cheek, I wipe it off his face slowly.

'I can protect myself' I want to say this, but I don't want to ruin the moment. "Don't worry, Cato. We will be okay. If the Capitol makes us to live far away from each other, I'd still love you, and I will, under any circumstances."

I feel his hands slowly slipping under my shirt, kissing my neck slowly. "Cato.." I sigh. "Do you think this is the best moment for.. this? Don't get me wrong, I would totally want to do anything with you in every moment of my life, but cameras are everywhere. I don't want your father to…" He cuts me off.

"Don't worry Peet. We are in a tent, nobody could see us."

"And you want to ruin our moment?" I ask, facing his wide smirk. I think I know what his answer will be.

"A bit of hotness is just making it better, sweetie." He winks at me seductively. I can feel my heartbeat getting faster and faster in every moment.

His kiss is intense, I forgot about all of the things we are facing in this place. "Peeta" He whispers my name.

"Yes?" I ask, he leans back to look in my eyes.

"I just wanted you to know that when you get worried, I'll be your soldier. I will protect you from every harm, and I love you." I see a teardrop on his right cheek, I wipe it off his face slowly.

'I can protect myself' I want to say this, but I don't want to ruin the moment. "Don't worry, Cato. We will be okay. If the Capitol makes us to live far away from each other, I'd still love you, and I will, under any circumstances."

I feel his hands slowly slipping under my shirt, kissing my neck slowly. "Cato.." I sigh. "Do you think this is the best moment for.. this? Don't get me wrong, I would totally want to do anything with you in every moment of my life, but cameras are everywhere. I don't want your father to…" He cuts me off.

"Don't worry Peet. We are in a tent, nobody could see us."

"And you want to ruin our moment?" I ask, facing his wide smirk. I think I know what his answer will be.

"A bit of hotness is just making it better, sweetie." He winks at me seductively. I can feel my heartbeat getting faster in every moment, feeling his hands adventuring, pushing my shirt up slowly. I help him get it off from me, sighing deeply. "Are you sure you're ready to do this here? What will we say to the others?"

He shrugs. "We slept. That's all. And we will try and not make any loud noises." I nod, touching his chest under his shirt. His rock hard abs are being pushed to my body after I managed to undress him from his shirt. We're laying on the ground, his perfect skin is touching my own. I don't know if he is doing it directly or not, but his hips are moving up and down, making me totally crazy.

I heard a loud noise what made me tremble for a second, I didn't expect it coming. I can recognise it in the first moment I hear it. Nobody could ever forget that sound in the arena, this is like the sound of a cannon, just this shows another sign to us. The hymn of Panem, called 'Horn of Plenty'.

"They shouldn't show who died, it's not the right.." Cato's mouth begin to form his next word, what supposedly was 'time', but I speak out before I forget what I was going to say.

"No, Cato. They are not going to show who's dead...they're going to announce something. And I don't think we're gonna like it." His expression is talking instead of him. In this tent he could show his true self: he's just as terrified as me.

"Then we should go out and see it for ourselves." He put up a cocky smirk, getting ready his Games-face. I find it somehow attractive...more attractive than I should.

"Attention tributes! Attention tributes!" Someone speaks out, his voice is echoing in silence. When I step out of the tent, I look up on the sky. It's dark outside, darker than it normally should be.

"I think they have made the arena dark so we could see his face clearer." Cato says.

"You think so, brainy?" Clove steps near us.

Claudius Templesmith's face appears on the edge of the arena up there. "I am pleased to announce that our beloved president would like to say some words what will affect every single one of you." After that the 'screen' goes black for a moment.

"What does Snow have to say to us personally? Usually Templesmith is the only one who announces us the strange stuff they got out of their mind." Silence landed on the forest, the only thing I hear is the beautiful melody of mockingjays near us.

I look down automatically, noticing the golden pin on my chest what reflects the light of the reappearing screen-like surface. Snow is looking down at us.

"As you all might know, there will be a special Hunger Games next year. We would like to make the waiting for the Quarter Quell even more exciting with adding several modifications to this year's Games." It's like he's smiling, but that's impossible. He never smiles during his announcements. "Firstly, I would like to share some good news with you: showing the generosity of the Capitol towards the Districts there could be more than one Victors." He says it without any emotions. I should be very happy for this, but something says we are not going to like it. "Four of you could walk out of the Games, just so we can show every single people in the Districts that we care about you. But.." Well, here it is. I was afraid of this word since he began to talk. "If you look down on your arms, you can see a glowing red hologram under your skin with several numbers on it. These numbers are set at 72:00:00 showing that you have exactly three days before the counter goes off." A question would like to get out of my mouth, but Snow answers it. "You are all wondering what will happen if you run out of time. The answer is simple: A special kind of poison is being stored in your tracker. If the timer gets to zero, this poison is going to spread in your body, taking away your life." I look at Clove who puts her hand to her mouth, holding back a scream, or possibly some vulgar words. I don't feel anything right now, my mind is still processing what the man said. "The new rule about the four Victors has its' disadvantages, too: if there won't be at least four people alive at the end of the Games, no one will leave the Arena alive."

Snow's face disappeared, and everything went back to normal, like the last some minutes didn't even happen.

But we know it was real. Snow has a message to all of us:

_'You are all going to die in three days. I will make sure there won't be four of you alive at the finale.'_


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**I'm sorry for not being here for.. well.. a long time (some shit have happened), but I'm going to try and continue this story (At least this one, because I would like to write it through the end, and maybe make the sequels for it...). I hope I will have the time and motivation, but I can't promise anything. My english still sucks anyway.**

**Thank you for your patience.**

**P.S. **_This note was added apart of this chapter before, but as I said, I put it in here, so it won't take up much space._

**Here's the new chapter. I hope you're going to like it, and I'm so sorry again for the long break! :( Next one is going to come as soon as I'm gonna have time. [And this is a bit short, sorry for that.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two<strong>

His white beard was shining in the sunlight like the fresh snow on a cold day in winter. Every bit of his body has been full of confident, he was sure in what he's doing. Every single time. Even if there's a huge risk that a rebellion would take place in his country, he wanted to make sure that the districts are going to have some nights with nightmares after their tributes are dead. He was sure the only thing that could prevent them from rebelling against him, against the Capitol is fear. It's one of the strongest feelings. However, hope is stronger than fear, but here's no one who could give a beacon of hope for the people in the Districts, and that made him to calm down a bit.

As a president he knew there's no such thing as being calm. Every kind of luxury was given to him, but this wasn't. He had to be wide awake in every single day, in every minute.

"What was your plan with inserting the time restriction method? I don't have any doubts in you, but how this one could ever make a good show, if everyone will die soon eventually?" He almost forgot about the man with the carefully cut beard sitting right next to him on a bench in his garden full of roses.

"Time, Seneca. Think about it. It's a relative thing, and as fragile as our sistem, don't you think? If we make them to fight for time, we will show them: The Capitol could take away everything what they have been thinking were obvious, and the priviledge of being free." Free… It's a strange word in a country where freedom is only known from others' saying.

Seneca looked at him, confused. He was vacillating if he should say what he was thinking, or it was better to keep it for himself. "I don't understand." He answered finally. "Why should this keep them from rebelling? In my opinion, taking everything away from them is making them angrier, thirstier for revenge. And what about the Victor? What will be their..."

"There won't be a Victor." Snow cuts into his words. Seneca looks at him, terrified.

"What do you mean there won't be a Victor?" He asked with terror.

"We took away their freedom. We took away their time. Now we are going to take away everyone's chance to survive. Why aren't we collecting twenty-four child and kill them in front of their people on reaping day? We shall save money on this for our protection against any threat." Snow explained, without any emotions in his voice.

"And what about the show?" Seneca asked, higher his voice. Snow's look on him made him think about he may have to face the consequences of his incredibly brave curiosity. Or was it stupid instead of brave? He couldn't decide. "I'm sorry, Sir, I didn't mean to interrupt you, I just don't get it. This is all about the Games, isn't it?"

Snow smiled at him. This wasn't a happy, or fake smile. It was one of the most special kind, what a very few people could manage to do: evil.

"Oh, Seneca.. You're so naive sometimes. It's not about the Games, nor the show what comes with it. This all is just a distraction of what really is going on behind of the scenes."

Seneca didn't say anything at first, but then something came into his mind from one moment to another. "And what about the boys from Two and Twelve? I suppose you've seen the footage of them.. well.. get to know each other."

"They are the ones I fear the most. It's not an ordinary connection what they are having with each other. At least it's not well known in the districts, because they're all about surviving day by day. And if they - or anyone else - is going to mock the Games with a love-story, they're going to face the consequences of their action, sooner or later. But now all I could say is to sit down, wait and see what is going to happen in the arena."

"They're not dangerous.. just two teenagers, wanting to survive, Sir." Seneca said.

"Don't underestimate them. The first lesson you should've learnt in the three years you've been a Head Gamemaker is to never trust anyone."

"Not even you, Sir?" He knew that this was a huge step into the devil's den, but Snow didn't show any signs of anger.

"I'm glad you've asked. No, Seneca. Not even me. Until you're going to do whatever I ask from you, I don't care who you trust or not. But if you make a wrong step…" He didn't have to continue it, because the other man understood it very well.

Seneca stood up from the bench. The smell of the perfect looking white roses got into his nose, making him dizzy for a moment. It was a strong, yet special scent. It was a kid of mutated creatures, what have been made to be perfect. The scientists of the Capitol have made them to please their president, who had a strange connection to roses. He even wore a rose pinned on his clothing, near his chest.

"Then what is it all about? Why are we doing this year by year? Why are we making the Games?" Seneca asked, he wanted to divert the topic to their original one.

He really wanted to know what's behind all of this. Not because he felt sorry for the tributes. You could say everything about him, but being sympathetic or caring? That just couldn't fit his personality well. That's what a Head Gamemaker has to be. A creative, inhuman person. He almost went crazy when Snow took a deep breath.

"It's about us." Snow said. "It's about the Capitol. If we distract our people with such things as the Games, they won't even think about the districts, or how bad their situation is. So they won't start to think. We give them everything they need, and they're gonna be our sheeps."

Seneca looked stunned for a moment. He was surprised by Snow's words about how stupid the people in the Capitol are. 'He is right', he tought. 'All the citizens are just sheeps who could easily be controlled, manipulated into everything...but the people in the districts..'

"As you said, we give them everything they need.. I am giving them a good show, and you're giving everything else. But what about the districts?"

Snow sighed, he was thinking for a minute before talking. "We are slowly taking everything away from them. That's why an unfortunate accident should happen to the Victor at the end. We take away their time, their hope." He explained.

"And what will be left for them?" Seneca asked again.

"That's the point about it. They will have nothing. Did you try to fight against something, when you had nothing in your hands?" Seneca didn't fight against anything in his life before, so as an answer he just shook his head. Snow continued. "See? _If you take everything away, nothing will be left to fight for_."


End file.
